Un Mejor Destino
by Gohansayajin9
Summary: Que pasaria si nuestro ninja cabeza huca favorito nunca obiera estado solo, que estubieran con vida tanto minato y kushina, pero de igual modo teniendo a kurama dentro, pero teniendo una relacion mas cercana, no se es una locura mia, pero espero y les guste, solo les dire una cosa abra mucho desmadre.
1. Chapter 1

Repito naruto no me pertenece el anime pertenece a sus respectivo dueño sin mas comencemos.

Esta historia la actualizare dependiendo de como resulte este primer capitulo, aunque no espero mucho ya que es el prologo donde todo comienza pero igual are que sea de su agrado, para que esta historia guste entre ustedes.

Capitulo0: Prologo.

La aldea oculta entre las hojas, la gran konoha es conocida por ser la aldea mas fuerte entre las naciones elementales, si eso seria en una situación normal pero esta no es una situación normal, ya que la gran konoha esta siendo atacada por el zorro de las nueve colas.

En las filas de defensa se encontraba el tercer hokague protegiendo a los aldeanos de la ciudad, " **jutsu de invocación** : **enma el rey mono."** Exclamo el hokague asiendo aparecer en una explosión de humo, a su fiel compañero de combate.

N/A: si vieron naruto saben como luce, no es que me de pereza poner dicha descripción, simplemente no me acuerdo bien.

El mono se paro erguido para comenzar la cruenta batalla con el kyuby mas fuerte de todos, "veo que tienes muchos problemas o no sarutobi." Exclamo el mono viendo toda la destrucción en la aldea, "la verdad esto entre en mi lista de cinco problemas mas aterradores del mundo." Declaro el hokague, "cual es la primera si se puede saber." Pregunto intrigado el mono "si ese puesto lo tiene el mas grande rival de todo hokague, el **PAPELEO.** " Exclamo el hokague aterrado de ese rival invencible, "para que pregunte, bueno dejemos de socializar hay trabajo que hacer." Declaro el mono tomando desenfundando una espada de su espalda, mientras el hokague sacaba su gran bastón para comenzar el encuentro.

Todos lo shinobis de konoha peleaban con alma vida y corazón contra el zorro demonio pero no podían hacerlo retroceder mucho ya que el enorme animal era bestialmente superior a ellos, pero no se rendían o eso hubiera sido hasta que se percataron de que el zorro planeaba algo terriblemente mal.

El zorro demonio trajo sus colas al frente mientras abría su hocico, mientras unas esferas pequeñas de color azul y negro aparecían a su alrededor, para luego empezar a juntarse formando una enorme esfera de color negro, la esfera crecía y crecía hasta tapar taparlo, seguidamente el zorro disparo el ataque conocido como bijudama, la esfera se acercaba peligrosamente a todos los shinobis.

Pero repentinamente un kunai especial salio disparado contra la bijudama, absorbiéndola toda, para hacer que apareciera lejos de la aldea y generar una explosión en forma de cúpula, dicho poder de ataque aterro a los shinobis.

En un momento dado en un enorme estallido de humo apareció un sapo gigante y sobre este se encontraba minato Namikaze el cual fue el causante de que la bijudama estallara en otro lugar, pero nadie se dio cuenta de que muy cerca del zorro se encontraba un sujeto extraño el cual tenia una capa negra con nubes rojas que lo tapaban casi todo, ya que en el rostro tenia una mascara naranja en forma de espiral, "va de acuerdo a como lo planee ahora, me encargare de Kushina y el niño." Exclamo el sujeto desapareciendo del lugar llegando a donde tenia refugiados a Kushina y a naruto que acababa de nacer.

La mujer se encontraba sumamente débil ya que con el parto y la extracción forzosa del kyubi, kushina quedo muy débil y al borde de la muerte y ella sabia que la única forma de librarse de todo ese caos era volver a sellar al kyubi, bueno esa sera una solución si no estuviera tan débil y la única opción que quedaba era sellar al kyubi dentro del recién nacido naruto.

El hombre de la mascara entro en la cueva donde estaban refugiados tanto kushina como naruto, pero el kunai especial de minato todo hubiese terminado para kushina y naruto.

Afuera de la casa de minato y kushina estos aparecieron en la copa de un árbol, pero el hombre de la mascara los encontró ya que apareció mediante un vórtice, "no tienen salida entrégame el jinchuriki del zorro y todo terminara." Declaro el sujeto con una voz amenazante, "eso jamas sucederá y quien demonios eres en primer lugar." Cuestiono minato al enmascarado "como para ustedes llego el final, soy madara uchiha." Se presento con un nombre falso el sujeto de la máscara el cual por un orificio de dicha mascara se podía ver un ojo rojo con tres comas en dentro.

Dando a entender eso de que si era un uchiha, "no importa quien seas no le pondrás un dedo a mi esposa." Declaro furioso aunque no se le notara minato Namikaze, el cual se lanzó contra el hombre enmascarado el cual se sustituyo con un tronco para no ser apuñalado con el kunai, pero debdio a la sustitución tubo que tomar distancia y minato le lanzo uno de sus kunais especiales, el enmascarado se hizo a un lado, pero no se espero que minato aparecia sobre el con un poderoso rasengan, el cual impacto en la espalda del sujeto creando una pequeña explosión azul.

Después de que minato conectara dicho ataque creyó que había vencido al sujeto pero este apareció sobro uno de los hombros del kyubi pero, este en un momento pudo librarse de su control mental y darle un buen golpe con su pata al sujeto mandándolo lejos, luego de eso encaro de lo mas furioso a minato y kushina y antes de que pudiera moverse las cadenas de chacra de kushina lo atraparon, haciendo una sello de manos dio marcha al jutsu, " **jutsu prohibido de la parca.** " Exclamo minato asiendo aparecer un espectro de aspecto aterrador, "voy a sellar una parte en mi y la otra mitad en naruto." Declaro minato "no puedes si haces eso, morirás y naruto quedara solo." Exclamo kushina intentando detener a minato, "pero no hay mas opciones ya que si no sellamos al kyubi el caos volverá a desatarse." Declaro minato a su esposa asiendo que asintiera.

El jutsu se llevo acabo y una parte del chacra de kurama, la parte ying del zorro fue sellado en minato, el cual ya empezaba a morir dado a que no es un Uzumaki y solo un Uzumaki podía contener al kyubi por sus altas reservas de chacra, minato puso a naruto en un altar para llevar a cabo la ultima parte del jutsu, "piensa sellarme de nuevo y en un mocoso." Pensaba furioso el zorro cundo con una de sus garras se decidio a matar al niño, pero minato y kushina se interpusieron siendo ellos empalados por la garra de kurama, ambos forcejearon y detuvieron la garra a centímetros de naruto y finalmente la ultima parte del jutsu estaba hecha ya que la parte yang de kurama en naruto dando por terminado el ataque del kyubi y de aquel tipo enmascarado el cual no volvió a mostrarse.

Minato y kushina se encontraban en el suelo muriendo por la perdida de sangre pero lo extraño era que aquella silueta fantasmal no desaparecía el espectro se mantenía sobre minato y kushina y dándole una mirada al bebe y luego dirigió su vista a los cuerpos de minato y kushina he hizo aparecer dos llamas de color azul, dando a entender que eran las almas de minato y kushina.

El espectro deposito las almas en los ambos cuerpos los cuales brillaron en una luz azul, para luego dicha luz disiparse, con eso hecho el espectro desapareció y pero antes en la mente de minato el espectro le dedico unas palabras al hokague, "su momento para morir no ha llegado ustedes deben vivir y criar al ninja que traerá la paz al mundo shinobi." Exclamo el espectro en el subconsciente de minato como de kushina.

Pasados unos momento ambos se recompusieron y se veían el uno al otro de manera confundida ya que según ellos morirán por el ataque del kyubi pero no y a que se debía y fue cuando a minato le dio un pinchazo en la cabeza recordando las palabras del espectro, "el jutsu de la parca tiene un efecto y ese es que el espectro puede decidir si la persona debe morir o vivir y en este caso recuerdo vagamente que dijo que nuestro momento de morir no había llegado que teníamos que criar al ninja que traerá la paz al mundo shinobi." Relato minato con un enorme dolor de cabeza ya que recordar todo eso fue algo netamente difícil de hacer, "entonces se estaba refiriendo a naruto – chan si lo sabia, sabia que naruto – chan estaba destinado para grandes cosas y que harás minato." Pregunto al final kushina "sencillo cumpla los cinco años comenzare a entrenarlo para que sea capas de defenderse solo y si la parca tenia razón entonces naruto sera un gran ninja cuando crezca." Opino minato asiendo asentir a kushina aunque un poco dudosa, pero le dio el permiso a su esposo de entrenar a naruto a esa edad.

Bueno espero les guste esta intro se que fue muy sosa pero es un prologo y hacer un prologo es muy difícil, ya el siguiente capitulo sera mejor ya que habrá un salto de tiempo a los trece años de naruto y no se preocupen en ocasiones are flash backs para que, miren los entrenamientos de naruto con minato, ahora si sin mas me despido y porfa denle una oportunidad.


	2. Chapter 2

Repito naruto no me pertenece el anime pertenece a su respectivo creador.

Como dije antes are un salto de tiempo ya que quiero que esta historia inicie ya con naruto convirtiéndose en un genin sin tener que ser chantajeado y engañado por mizuqui, pero no se preocupen are una pequeña biografia de la niñez de naruto, espero les guste.

Capitulo1: La Prueba de kakashi.

Después del ataque del kyubi a konoha han pasado catorce años tiempo suficiente para que la aldea recobrara su paz y tranquilidad y como puede verse sencillo.

En toda konoha se podían ver a los aldeanos cumplir con sus rutinas diarias mientras, los niños correteaban por todos lados jugando sin ninguna preocupación.

En todo ese tiempo el hijo de minato y kushina se convirtió en un adolecente bastante humilde, ya que de ser otro tipo de adolecente estaría alardeando de ser el hijo del hokague, pero siendo el caso de naruto Uzumaki Namikaze no pasa ya que el joven no es un engreído pese a que a sus catorce años se convirtió en un prodigio gracias a sus padres y a cierta entidad que habitaba en el interior del joven.

Pero no solo eso ya que en el transcurso de la niñez de naruto, la familia fue bendecida con una nueva integrante, una niña con el nombre de naruko Uzumaki Namikaze, la niña empezó a entrenar con sus padres a una edad mas razonable a los ocho años.

Toda la familia entrenaba a la niña, cuando minato estaba combatiendo a su peor enemigo el papeleo, naruto entrenaba a la pequeña y cuando naruto estaba en la academia la entrenaba kushina, la cual aprovecho para enseñarle a la niña, las cadenas de chacra la cual domino con dificultad, pero lo logro le tomo dos años aprender dicho jutsu, pero no se rindió ya que la niña tenia la misma actitud de su hermano mayor, y era que cuando la niña se proponía en algo no se detenía hasta lograrlo.

Lo mismo paso con naruto ya que el cuando minato le enseño su mejor jutsu el famoso rasengan naruto paso dia y noche practicando y haciendo algo que dejo a sus padres sorprendidos, ya que aprendió el rasengan en una semana y después de eso, pensaba como modificar dicho jutsu y le tomo tres meses crear una nueva técnica, el rubio creo el futon rasen shuriken, el cual consistía en mezclar el rasengan con el elemento viento, haciendo una variante devastadora, pero no se detuvo solo con eso ya que intento lo mismo pero con otros elementos.

Bueno para resumirlo el chico creo barias variantes del rasengan haciendo que su padre minato Namikaze llorar como magdalena por la proeza de su hija y que decir de su hija.

Ambos padres estaban sumamente orgullosos ya que estaban criando a unos grandes ninjas para el futuro.

Eso nos lleva a la actualidad, el momento donde naruto se convertiría en genin para estar un paso mas cerca de su sueño, y ese era hacerse fuerte para proteger a los suyos y ser un gran hokague como lo son minato y sarutobi.

En estos momento se llevaba acabo la prueba final para pasar a formar parte de un equipo, la prueba era sencilla, hacer un clon, una transformación y un genjutsu.

No todos pasaron hasta que le toco otro de los jovenes prodigio de la academia y ese era nada mas ni nada menos sasuke uchiha el cual era todo lo contrario a naruto el si era todo un arrogante y su madre mikoto uchiha, no podía hacer que se le quitara esa actitud a su hijo.

N/A: aquí los que quedaron vivos del clan uchiha, fueron sasuke y mikoto ya que itachi solo mato a los que estaban dispuestos a hacer el golpe de estado, entre los muertos estaba su padre, al cual mato ya que el si quería ese golpe de estado.

Sigamos con la historia, sasuke creo un clon perfecto, luego una transformación perfecta del tercer hokague, y meter a iruka brevemente en un genjutsu, como era de esperarse sasuke paso con una de las notas mas altas.

Luego siguió naruto, hizo un clon perfecto, una transformación perfecta de su padre y un genjutsu del cual iruka tardo un poco en liberarse, naruto tubo una nota mas alta que el uchiha y eso asia que sasuke intentara con mas ganas superar a naruto.

Luego de la prueba al dia siguiente les asignarían a su respectivo sensei del cual aprenderían, hasta que estuvieran listo para convertirse en ninjas.

Al dia siguiente naruto y naruko se dirigían a la academia, naruto paso dejando a su hermanita en su respectivo salon, "recuerda naruko no debes alardear de tus habilidades a nosotros no nos criaron asi, tenemos que ser humildes y hacer mostrar a la gente que no somos tan superiores a ellos, quedo claro y si te portas bien te llevare al parque cuando termine el dia aceptas." Aconsejaba y persuadía naruto a su hermanita, "si Naru-ni me portare bien." Respondió una naruko con una linda sonrisa, naruto se despidió de naruko con un beso en la frente y se fue a su salón, el cual se encontraba en el segundo piso de la academia.

[ _Baya cachorro en estos años has madurado mucho, tanto que no pareces ser el mismo niño hiperactivo de hace uños años.]_

Hablaba kurama con naruto por medio de su enlace mental algo que ellos desarrollaron, en el tiempo en que establecieron una gran amistad naruto logro quitar todo el odio que kurama tenia dentro.

[ _Pero es la verdad solo por ser hijos del cuarto hokague no significa que tengamos que restregárselo en la cara a todos, bueno están sus excepciones como por ejemplo sasuke, el si es un arrogante de primera, podre de mikoto-san ella tiene que pelear mucho con el teme para que cambie y todavía no me puedo creer que nos hiciéramos tan amigos, tal parece que apenas ayer me odiabas con todo tu ser.]_

Hablaba naruto con kurama mediante su enlace mental, asiendo que el gran zorro se mofara un poco del rubio de cabelleras largas.

La apariencia de naruto es esta tiene el cabello rubio y largo igual que el de minato con las puntas rojas, piel al oscura, tiene ojos azules y marcas de bigotes en su rostro, su vestimenta era como el uniforme de un ambu, lleva un pantalón negro hasta la pantorrilla unas vendas con las típicas sandilias ninja, una camisa sin mangas negra por dentro y un chaleco morado con el símbolo del remolino en la espalda.

Naruto por aspecto atrajo la atención de las féminas de la academia, pero atrajo mas la atención de sakura haruno la cual es una de las mejores amigas del rubio, después ino otra chica que era una de las mejores amigas del rubio, y por ultimo y no menos importante hinata la cual también se convirtió en una de las mejores amigas del rubio.

Naruto entrenaba debes en cuando con hinata a tal grado de mejorar en su taijutsu del clan hyuga el cual era el puño suave, hinata en ocasiones ponía en problemas a naruto, haciendo que este se esforzara un poco cada vez que entrenaba con la chica.

También hizo que la chica perdiera su timidez y le hablara sin desmayarse, pero siempre ponía ese sonrojo atómico cuando el rubio le habla o la felicita después de dicho entrenamiento.

En el salón estaban todos los novatos esperando al sensei para dar inicio a la presentación de su jounin correspondiente, naruto se sentó en su lugar y no podía evitar que le quemaban la nuca con la mirada.

Naruto volteo y efectivamente era sasuke el que lo miraba sin quitarle la mirada de encima, naruto se le acerco y se le puso enfrente sasuke se puso de pie y ambos se encararon y en el salón se podía sentir una gran tensión producida por esos dos.

Hasta que ambos soltaron una sonrisa y chocaron el puño saludándose entre si haciendo que todos tuvieran la típica caída de anime.

N/A: si pensaban que naruto y sasuke no se llevarían bien están equivocados aquí naruto y sasuke son amigos desde pequeños, por la relación de amistad entre kushina y mikoto.

Después en el pasillo se podía escuchar un gran alboroto el cual era producido por dos chicas, las cuales eran sakura he ino que siempre competían por cualquier ridiculez.

Ambas hacían una carrera para ver quien llegaba primero a el salón, solo para que fuera un empate pero eso no las detenía en lo mas minimo, ya que metían hasta al pobre dedo gordo del pie en sus rabietas.

Las chicas se calmaron cuando pusieron su vista en la persona que les mueve su mundo, ambas se acercaron donde estaba el rubio y el azabache, los cuatro se saludaron entre si, pero las chicas saludaban a naruto con un beso en la majilla por las chicas al mismo tiempo, sakura besando la mejilla derecha y ino la izquierda esa acción sonrojaba a no mas poder al rubio y le agradecia al gran rikudou sannin de que su padrino jiraiya no estuviera viendo esto.

Pero el azabache no se quedaba atrás ya que era igual de bien saludado por su respectivo club de fans, sip tanto naruto como sasuke tienen su club de fans personal, algo que les hinchaba los huevos pero que se le iba a hacer.

Pero eso si el rubio no podía negar que le empezaban a gustar, sakura, ino y hinata por igual algo era algo que lo aterraba ya que no podía decirle a ninguna lo que siente por ella sin despertar la bestia interna de las chicas por eso el mejor se mantiene al margen por su seguridad.

N/A: el nombramiento de lo equipo ya los saben asique me ire directo a los últimos.

Iruka miraba su panfleto, "bien el equipo 7 estará formado sakura haruno, sasuke uchiha." Leia iruka los nombres de los alumnos de kakashi, hasta que hizo una pausa algo larga.

En los asientos ino cruzaba todo lo que tenia para que le tocara estar en el equipo de naruto y hinata asia lo mismo, pero menos notorio.

Luego de la pausa iruka prosiguió, "el ultimo integrante sera naruto Uzumaki su sensei sera kakashi hatake." Declaro iruka prosiguiendo con los demás equipos.

Luego de que todos los equipos salieran del salón solo quedaron sakura, naruto y sasuke, los cuales hablaban tranquilamente, pero se estaban aburriendo ya que el sensei se tardaba demasiado.

Pero después de dos horas de esperar llego y les dio una mirada a los tres y sentencio, "lo primero que veo, es un equipo prometedor vamos a otro lugar síganme." Instruyo kakashi.

En la terraza kakashi se apoyo en la barandilla viendo a sus tres genin sentados en unas gradas, "comencemos con unas presentaciones." Exclamo kakashi, "como presentaciones sensei explíquenos." Pregunto sakura al peli plateado, "bien veamos soy kakashi hatake, me gustan muchas cosas y me disgustan muchas cosas, mi sueño es bueno no quiero hablar de eso, bueno ahora sigues tu la peli rosa." Declaro kakashi "solo nos dio su nombre pero bueno soy sakura haruno, me gusta salir practicar mis habilidades ninja, lo que me disgusta ino puerca, el chico que me gusta es…. Mi sueño para el futuro es ser una gran ninja medico como la señorita tsunade." Exclamo sakura con un sonrojo super atómico, el sonrojo de sakura pareciera mas bien el kaio-ken que un sonrojo.

Kakashi la observo un momento, "bueno que se le va a hacer tu el de camisa azul." Llamo kakashi al azabache, "soy sasuke uchiha, me gusta entrenar, me disgustan muchas cosas y mi sueño es no es mas un hecho y es matar a alguien en específico." Exclamo sasuke recibiendo un sape en la cabeza por naruto el cual miraba serio a sasuke, "bien interesante un vengador, ahora tu el rubio." Llamo kakashi a naruto, "soy naruto Uzumaki Namikaze, me gusta el ramen, pasar tiempo con mis amigas, entrenar con to-san y ka-san y con mi hermanita, también darle sus pataditas a sasuke, me disgustan los traidores que le dan la espalda a sus amigos y mi sueño es no eso no es un sueño es una realidad, es convertirme en un gran hokague como to-san por cierto el le manda saludos sensei." Exclamo al final naruto al peli plateado que casi hace que se caiga del techo.

Luego de que kakashi se recuperara el los encaro, "bueno es hora de hablar de la prueba que ustedes harán para ver si se convierten en genin o no." Declaro fríamente kakashi, "pero sensei la prueba que hicimos en la academia no era para eso, para graduarnos como genin." Exclamo sakura asustada "si esa prueba fue para ver quienes eran aptos para quizás convertirse en genin." Exclamo fríamente de nuevo el peli plateado, "bueno de que tratare esa prueba." Pregunto sasuke "sencillo es una prueba de super vivencia donde pondrán en practica todo lo que vieron en la academia, bueno sin mas tomen este papel tiene lo requerido para que sepan que hacer, nos veremos en el campo de entrenamiento numero 7 y casi se me olvida no desayuna podrían vomitar." Y con todo eso dicho por kakashi este desapareció dejando a los tres genin en el techo, "bueno chicos nos vemos mañana tengo un compromiso que hacer." Se despidió naruto de sakura y sasuke y se fue a buscar a naruko.

Al dia siguiente estaban los tres genin en el campo asignado y por lo que parece solo naruto desayuno ya que sasuke y sakura parecían que ya estiraban la pata, pero naruto les dio una bola de arroz a cada uno, para que no se desmayaran en la prueba..

Naruto, sasuke y sakura esperaron y esperaron y kakashi no aparecía, fue hasta después de tres horas que kakashi apareció, "porque llega tarde sensei tenemos horas esperándolo." Grito naruto el cual era secundado por sasuke y sakura "lo siento un gato negro se paso frente mio y tuve que tomar el sendero largo." Fue la excusa de kakashi, "bueno vayamos al grano cual es la prueba, no importa cual sea la pasare sin problemas." Declaro sasuke, asiendo que naruto y sakura les creciera una gota en la nuca, "bien es sencillo deben quitarme estos dos, cascabeles los que me los quiten esos pasaran y el otro reprobara y este es el punto importante si reprueban no serán genin jamas asi que con todo esto dicho, vengan con todo quiero que me ataquen a matar." Instruyo kakashi a los tres "bueno el reloj esta para el medio dia, si en ese tiempo no pueden quitarme los cascabeles los amarrare a esos troncos y me comeré el almuerzo que prepare frente a ustedes, bien la prueba comienza en 3…2…1…ahora." Indico kakashi asiendo que los tres genin se esfumaran.

Bueno kakashi creyó que los tres se ocultaron pero no ya que naruto se quedo frente a kakashi, "antes que nada quiero ver lo fuerte que es sensei, asi ver como me las ingenio para quitarle los cascabeles." Declaro naruto "sabes eres algo raro, pero venga entonces." Exclamo kakashi sacando un libro de portada dudosa, "creo que me subestima." Se decía a si mismo naruto.

Naruto rápidamente se lanzo contra kakashi lanzando un rodillazo al rostro que kakashi atrapo sin problemas, pero no se detuvo ya que con su pierna suelta le propino una patada que kakashi que también bloqueo, naruto aprovecho para intentar tomar el cascabel pero solo pudo tocarlo ya que kakashi lo lanzo con fuerza, "baya el sensei lo entreno bien, pudo tocar uno de los cascabeles." Se decía a si mismo kakashi.

En unos arbusto sakura veía a naruto encarar a kakashi, "naruto están genial y sexy, si muy SEXY joder sakura concéntrate en la prueba y luego admiras a Naru-chan." Se decía a si misma sakura recomponiéndose buscando la oportunidad de quitarle los cascabeles a kakashi.

En un árbol sasuke observaba el enfrentamiento entre naruto y kakashi el cual estaba sonriendo, " no esperaba menos de naruto, pero ya veras que te superare en algún momento, lo hare y peleare contigo para demostrarte que no somos tan disparejos en habilidad." Era lo que se decía sasuke en su subconsciente.

Con naruto y kakashi ellos seguían encarándose kakashi tubo que guardar su libro ya que naruto no era alguien para confiarse "es muy bueno sensei, pero veamos como esquiva esto." Exclamo naruto asiendo una posición de manos sorprendiendo a kakashi, "el jutsu que quiere hacer necesita mucho chacra no debería poder hacerlo." Exclamo kakashi sorprendido "estilo de tierra: dragón de tierra." Grito naruto su jutsu haciendo que del suelo saliera un dragon de tamaño promedio, contra kakashi el cual estaba sorprendido ya que el jutsu que uso naruto necesitaba una cantidad inmensa de chacra.

Kakashi se hizo a un lado, para esquivarlo pero eso es lo que esperaba naruto, ya que lanzo un kunai especial contra kakashi el cual evadió fácilmente y no se dio cuenta de la estrategia de naruto, "lo atrape sensei." Declaro naruto apareciendo detrás de kakashi en un destello purpura, kakashi reacciono rápido desapareciendo, reapareciendo tras naruto ya que casi le quita los cascabeles.

Rápidamente kakashi intento darle un golpe a naruto pero este salto y se oculto en el bosque, "es técnica era del sensei sin duda naruto es todo un genio, va por muy buen camino." Se decía a si mismo mientras esquivaba unos kunais que le lanzo sasuke y este también lo encaro.

Kakashi lo vio extrañado "bien no digas nada solo ataca." Declaro kakashi a sasuke y este hizo caso ya que se le fue encima con un golpe dirigido al rostro que kakashi pretendía atrapar pero, sasuke lo engaño ya que le dio una pata barredora para tumbar a kakashi, sasuke intento tomar los cascabeles pero kakashi se sustituyó por un tronco, apareciendo a unos metros de sasuke y kakashi aunque no lo parezca estaba sorprendido de las habilidades de naruto y sasuke, con un rápido sello de manos sorprendiendo de nuevo a kakashi este preparo su jutsu, "enserio otro genin que puede hacer un jutsu elemental y ese jutsu requiere mas chacra, que el jutsu que utilizo naruto ." Se decía a si mismo kakashi "estilo de fuego: jutsu bola de fuego." Grito sasuke su jutsu disparando una bola de fuego contra kakashi dándole de lleno al jounin.

Después de un rato se podía ver un leve cráter en el lugar, pero nada de kakashi y eso alarmo a sasuke, "lo evadió a ultimo minuto." Exclamo sasuke cuando sintieron que le tomaron los tobillos, "estilo de tierra: jutsu cazador de cabezas." Exclamo kakashi enterrando a sasuke hasta el cuello en la tierra el peli plateado lo miro, "eres muy buen ninja, pero deberías poner atención a tu alrededor." Exclamo kakashi "bueno no importa, de todos modos ya le quitamos los cascabeles." Declaro sasuke con una sonrisa de suficiencia acción que dejo sorprendido al jounin, "pero como y donde esta sakura." Pregunto kakashi ya que en todo el tiempo sakura nunca apareció "es sencillo sensei sabíamos que no podríamos ganarle en un combate uno a uno, pero eso era la parte del plan, ya que usted no se percato del genjutsu que puse cuando me oculte en el bosque, ya sal sakura termino la prueba." Exclamo naruto saliendo de entre un árbol y sakura saliendo del suelo con los cascabeles.

El peli plateado estaba asombrado ya que no esperaba que ellos tres trabajaran en equipo y formularan ese plan tan perfectamente efectuado, "bueno desde este momento el equipo 7 paso la prueba mañana comenzamos hacer misiones." Declaro kakashi a lo tres genin los cuales se retiraban, por diferentes caminos, sakura se aferraba al brazo de naruto acción que sonrojo al susodicho pero rápidamente se relajo y se fue con sakura a pasar el resto del dia.

Bueno espero este capitulo sea de su agrado esta historia sigue siendo un lienzo en blanco asi que acepto ideas, jutsus de cualquier tipo con su descripción claro esta, alguna integrante extra que quieran en el harem de naruto y no me maten ya que planeo hacer en esta historia las partes importantes.

Algo que quiero preguntarles quieren que haku sea una chica y forme parte del harem de naruto eso déjenmelo en los comentarios y se le agradece por comenzar a apoyar esta historia y no se preocupen ya que de la infancia de naruto habrán flash backs donde se vea a naruto practicando dicho jutsu con minato o kushina ahora si sin mas me despido hasta la próxima.

Capitulo3: Mision Rango C El Primer Encuentro con Zabusa.


	3. Chapter 3

Repito naruto no me pertenece el anime tanto como los personajes pertencen a su respectivo creador.

Antes del capítulo responderé uno comentarios.

alucard77: mi amigo esta historia la saque de la nada quería ver como me quedaba el prólogo cuando lo escribí no tenia ni un puto error, pero la página de fanfiction me troleo de nuevo y puso horrores ortográficos donde no habían, así que ahora antes de subir el capítulo, lo leo y corrijo antes de publicarlo, en cuanto a asuma pues digamos que le tengo preparo una que otra sorpresa, si sabes a lo que me refiero xddd.

Xyori Nadeshiko: pues déjame decirte mi estimada que me diste una grandiosa idea, ya que no tenia pensado eso pero ya que me diste la idea es muy bien recibida, y en cuanto a mikoto y zabusa, pues hay veremos como se desarrolla o hago la tontería de que se enamoren a primera vista pero mejor dejo que las cosas, tomen su curso natural y descuida esta historia tendrá mucho de todo y me ayudaría mucho que la pudieras patrocinar, para levantarle mas rápido y que este al nivel de mis otras historias eso te lo agradecería muchísimo.

Bien esos eran los comentarios que contestare por el momento ahora si comencemos con el capitulo.

Capitulo3: Misión Rango C y la Primera Pelea con Zabusa.

Después de la prueba de kakashi han pasado tres meses tiempo en el que realizaron misiones rango D, pero ahora están haciendo una de las misiones que tendrían que considerarse como misión rango doble SS.

El equipo 7 estaba realizando la misión de atrapar a la gata tora, nadie a completado la misión ya que la gata les de sus buenos zarpazos a todo el que se le acerca "aquí destello purpura tengo al objetivo en la mira." Comunicaba naruto por un comunicador, "aquí el emo y esto me las pagas naruto." Grito sasuke por medio del comunicador, "aquí coneja rosa, enserio naruto que honda con los nombres." Grito también sakura por el comunicador.

En un extremo del bosque se pudo ver a naruto salir volando del lugar por la honda de sonido del grito de sakura.

Sobre un árbol estaba kakashi, "aquí espantapájaros, todos listo muévanse al objetivo y atrápenlo." Instruyo kakashi por el comunicador, si uno se diera cuenta kakashi no estaba afectado por el nombre, pero si se finjan mas se puede ver sobre kakashi un aura depresiva maldiciendo a su sensei por decirle el apodo que le pusieron cuando era genin.

La gata salio corriendo de entre los arbusto, sasuke la intercepto pero esta le rasguño la cara dejándolo fuera de combate, la gata siguió corriendo hasta que se topo con sakura ella pretendía atraparla pero cuando vio los ojos de la gata llenos de malicia se agacho dejando pasar a la gata.

La gata seguía corriendo tratando de escapar pero naruto si la atrapo y lo que es mas la gata comenzó a ronronear en los brazos de naruto, para después subir a la cabeza de este y hacerse bolita y dormirse.

El equipo llego con naruto y se asustaron por que tenia a la gata sobre el, pero también naruto tubo una reacción, la cual fue taparse la boca para no morirse de la risa, ya que sasuke parecía una momia con toda la cara vendada.

Luego de unos minutos llego kakashi y vio que tenían a la gata y decidieron irse para entregársela a su dueña y recibir la paga por la misión mas peligrosa en todo el mundo ninja.

Ya en la torre hokague vieron porque la gata tora se escapó de su dueña y la razón era que la señora le estaba dando un abrazo de oso a la pobre criatura pero naruto salio al rescate, "oiga señora, porque no afloja un poco el agarre para que la gata no se sienta tan estrujada." Pregunto naruto a la señora la cual hizo caso y aflojo el agarre de la gata, a lo cual la criatura comenzó a ronronear en los brazos de su dueña.

Después de que la señora se fuera naruto volvió a tomar la palabra "oiga viejo y to-san porque nos siguen dando estas misiones tan sencillas si ya estamos listos para misiones de un rango mas alto que impliquen salir de la aldea." Pregunto naruto a los dos, sarutobi volteo a ver a kakashi "kakashi tu equipo esta listo para misiones fuera de la aldea." Pregunto el viejo hokague "si hokague-sama están listos." Respondio el peli plateado.

Sarutobi volteo a ver a minato el cual seguía pensando en el asunto hasta que llego a la conclusión "esta bien les asignaremos a ustedes y a otro equipo para que vayan a una misión fuera de la aldea, ya que uno de los genin del equipo 8 dijo lo mismo pero mas altaneramente, quiero que convoquen al equipo de kurenai." Indico minato al final a un ambu que desaparecio.

Unos minutos mas tarde llego el equipo de la oji roja ya que no se esperaban ser llamados por los hokagues, "bien ya que estamos aquí, kuranai los hemos convocado a ti y tu equipo para una misión de rango c con el equipo de kakashi, la misión sera la siguiente tendrán que proteger al constructor de puentes hasta que llegue a su casa en la tierra de las olas." Sentencio el viejo hokague los equipos asintieron y aceptaron la misión, "bien mañana conocerán a su cliente en las puertas de la aldea por ahora pueden retirarse." Sentencio minato para que todos salieran a preparar sus cosas.

Pero en la sala seguían tanto minato como sarutobi, "minato estas seguro de mandar a naruto a una misión fuera de la aldea." Pregunto sarutobi algo intrigado, "si estoy seguro naruto esta preparado para algo asi, ya que siempre esta entrenando." Respondio minato relajando al viejo hokague.

Naruto ya en la habitación de su casa estaba preparando todo lo necesario para la misión, empacaba algunos vendajes y ungüentos para las heridas, empacaba kunais, shurikens y sus kunais especiales.

Pero también llevaría consigo una espada que compro ase unos años siempre entreno el arte del kenjutsu en secreto ya que quería mantener eso en secreto para sorprender mas a sus padres, "recuerdo cuando compre la espada." Se decía a si mismo naruto.

Flash Back.

Se puede ver a un naruto de nueve años entrando a una tienda de armas ya que su madre lo llevo a comprar su primer arma ninja, cuando entraron naruto veía todas las armas, kunais, shurikens pero ninguna le atraria ya que las sabia usar a la perfección "entonces Naru-chan ya encontraste algo que te guste." Pregunto kushina a naruto el cual negaba con la cabeza, "la verdad no todas las armas de la tienda ya se como usarlas de manera eficiente, estoy buscando algo nuevo, un arma que nunca haya visto ni usado antes." Respondio naruto a su madre.

De un momento a otro se fijo en una espada que estaba con las demás katanas y como si la espada llamara al rubio el la tomo y la desenfundo y vio como era su hoja era negra, con una empuñadora negra con detalles en forma de rombos rojos, "creo que esta puede ser." Exclamo naruto empuñando la espada.

El dueño de la tienda se acercó y vio la espada que tenia al rubio, "esa espada es por la que estas interesado." Exclamo el dueño "si esta es." Respondio naruto al dueño "esa espada tiene una historia algo rara, esa espada nunca he logrado que se venda y cuando la compran al dia siguiente la regresan." Conto el dueño de la tienda, "cuanto es." Pregunto kushina al dueño de la tienda el cual veía la espada "nah pueden llevársela." Exclamo el dueño de la tienda.

Fin del flash back.

Asi fue como naruto consiguió la espada y no solo eso ya que una noche conocio al espíritu dentro de la espada, "nunca he usado una espada como esta per gracias a kata-chan me hice experto en kenjutsu." Se decía a si mismo el rubio menor, sin ningún sello de manos empaco su espada en un pergamino.

De pronto naruto escucho que llamaban a la puerta para que después entraran su madre y su hermana menor la cual se le tiro encima a su hermano "oni-san no te vayas." Pedia lagrimeando la pequeña naruko, bueno no tan pequeña tiene nueve años.

Naruto la cargo y la sentó junto a el, "oye no me voy para siempre, estare de regreso antes de que te des cuenta, mientras no estoy quiero que te portes bien y que siempre le hagas caso a ka-san porque ya sabes que pasa cuando se enoja cierto." Exclamo naruto poniéndole la mano en la cabeza a la niña kushina simplemente escuchaba la conversación mientras tenia un tic nervioso en la ceja, "tranquila ka-san no era enserio, naruko que te parece si cuando regrese te enseño una de las técnicas de to-san." Declaro naruto a su hermanita a la cual los ojos le brillaron con estrellitas, a lo que ella asintió y le prometió que se portaría muy bien.

Esa acción simplemente le saco una sonrisa a naruto y le acaricio la cabeza por ultima vez, "bien Naru-chan llevas todo lo necesario." Preguntaba kushina a naruto "claro ka-san llevo todo lo necesario y un poco mas por si las cosas se complican un poco, en otras palabras lo tengo todo cubirto." Respondio naruto.

Después de la plática tanto con madre y hermana se acostó a dormir mientras entraba a su paisaje mental.

Paisaje mental de naruto.

Se podía observar una gran pradera llena de flores de todos colores dándole al lugar un toque bastante hermoso, el rubio caminaba sin preocupación cuando fue tacleado por una chica con un kimono de color negro con detalles azules.

La chica era bastante atractiva, era piel clara ojos azules, cabello negro hasta la mitad de la espalda, un figura envidiable, ya que tenia una figura de reloj de arena, piernas bien torneadas y unos pechos copa C llegando a la D.

La chica se aferraba con fuerza al rubio el cual correspondía al abrazo de la espíritu, "Naru-kun tardaste demasiado, no te permito que este lejos de mi mucho tiempo." Exclamaba la chica, "no te pongas asi katace apenas ayer vine solo pasaron unas horas." Exclamo el rubio algo nervioso "si pero esas horas se sintieron como si fueran siglos." Gritaba la chica dándole leves golpes en el pecho al rubio.

Luego hizo acto de presencia kurama, "baya cachorro no pierdes el tiempo, acabas de llegar y ya le quieres dar caña a la chica." Decía kurama bromeando con naruto, lo cual sonrojo a mas no poder a naruto y katace "esta me las cobro grandísima bola de pelos." Gritaba naruto al zorro el cual también se irrito "quieres pelear éntrele hermano." Declaro kurama poniéndose en dos patas, provocando a naruto "ahora veras grandísima bola de pelos." Grito naruto.

En un momento se miraban el uno al otro hasta que sono una campana de boxeo que katace tenia en mano, la cual no sabe de donde salio.

Ambos se lanzaron al otro formando una bola de polvo donde se podían ver a naruto y kurama peleando de esa manera tan infantil, mientras katace miraba todo sentada en un sofá comiendo palomitas, que tampoco supieron de donde saco todo eso, "dale que tu puedes, Naru-kun." Animaba katace al rubio moviendo un dedo de hule espuma que tampoco supieron de donde lo saco.

Tanto kurama como naruto se quedaron estáticos viendo a katace, esa imagen valia hora, naruto estaba por morderle una cola a kurama, mientras este le iba a propinar un golpe con la mano.

Unos momentos después todo el lugar estallo en risas bastante sonaras ya que siempre era asi cuando naruto iba a su paisaje mental katace lo recibía como solo ella sabe, mientras kurama buscaba cualquier manera de ridiculizar a naruto con lo cual siempre terminaban teniendo sus peleas infantiles.

Fuera del paisaje mental de naruto.

Naruto se levanto y se puso su típico traje y salio, desayuno rápido y se retiro no sin antes saludar a sus padres y su hermana.

Lo mismo pasaba en casa de sasuke, se levantaba desayunaba y se retiraba charlando amenamente con su madre.

Ya en la entrada de konoha estaban todos reunidos, tanto kakashi como kurenai charlaban tranquilamente, encontrándose alguna que otra cosa en común entre ellos, como tener el mismo pensamiento, y ese es aquel que abandona a un amigo es escoria y el que lo traiciona es peor que escoria.

N/A: se que es diferente solo que no lo recuerdo mucho.

El equipo de kurenai estaba presente, kiba, hinata y shino, minutos después llegaron naruto, sasuke y sakura.

Hinata rápidamente se aferró a uno de los brazos de naruto y sakura hacia lo mismo, "buenos días Naru-kun." Saludo hinata a naruto sin ni una pizca de nerviosismo pero el gran sonrojo atomico de hinata nunca cambiaba, "que tal hinata-chan estoy muy bien, mas ahora que se que hago equipo contigo." Respondio naruto asiendo que el sonrojo de hinata fuera un kaio-ken por veinte, el alago si hizo que se desmayara la oji perla, "ya viste naruto la mataste." Bromeo sasuke con naruto, "oye naruto y no te alegras de verme a mi." Pregunto sakura haciendo el jutsu mas poderoso de todos, jutsu de ojos de cachorrito, eso sonrojo un poco a naruto "si también me alegra verte sakura-chan." Respondio naruto haciendo que la peli rosa se aferrara al brazo del rubio.

[Cachorro como te mangonean muahahahaha.]

Se burlaba kurama de naruto mediante el enlace mental que tenia con el rubio.

[Kurama quieres que baya haya y haga que te tragues todas tus colas.]

Gritaba naruto al zorro gigante mediante el enlace mental con el gran animal que lleva dentro.

[Cuando tu quieras cachorro, la ultima vez tuviste suerte pero eso no volverá a pasar.]

Grito kurama con los ojos en blanco a naruto mediante el enlace mental que tenia con el chico.

Como les decía naruto y kurama como todos los amigos siempre se pelean, pero siempre se llevaban bien, la amistad de ellos era tanta que kurama le dio el rollo de invocación del clan de los zorros, ahora naruto ya tiene cuatro invocaciones, las otras tres son dragones, fénix y lobos.

Para poder invocar a esas criaturas se tenia que tener un corazón puro y sin rencor y cuando minato le enseño a naruto a ir al monte de las invocaciónes, naruto llego a la cima.

Flash Back.

Dos años atrás minato le instruía a naruto que es lo que tenia que hacer para llegar al monte de las invocaciones, "bien naruto para ir al lugar donde residen las invocaciones tienes que poner una gota de sangre en este pergamino." Instruyo minato a naruto el cual asintió y se mordio el dedo y lo puso en el pergamino y naruto desapareció.

De un momento a otro naruto apareció en un templo enorme, estando en el lugar se escucharon unos aleteos enormes, y fue cuando naruto lo vio a un dragón enorme, de color morado erguido en dos patas viendo al rubio para abajo, "humano que haces en este templo, son pocos los que pueden llegar a este templo y firmar un contrato de invocación con el clan de invocación mas poderosa, el clan de los dragones." Preguntaba el dragon enorme a naruto con una voz estruendosa, "no lose simplemente deposite sangre en el pergamino y me trajo hasta aquí." Respondio naruto y decir que el rubio estaba intimidado era decir poco le faltaba poco para salir corriendo del lugar.

El dragon lo observo expectante hasta que se decidió a hablar, "puedo ver en tu corazón humano, a pesar de tener una vida llena de lujos no dejas que eso se te suba a la cabeza y también le inculcas a tu hermana a ser de la misma forma eso es lo que se necesita para invocarnos, de ahora en adelante yo Tanin el rey dragon permitiré que firmes el contrato de invocación del clan de los dragones." Exclamo el ya presentado Tanin el cual hizo aparecer un pergamino.

Naruto lo vio y se encontró extrañado, "firma el contrato con sangre y todo estará listo." Indico Tanin con su voz estremecedora, naruto obedeció y firmo con sangre el pergamino, "esta hecho ahora puedes invocarnos cuando nos necesites." Exclamo el rey dragon con una voz menos amenazante, "muchas gracias Tanin-sama." Agradeció naruto al enorme dragon frente suyo.

Pero lo que ocurriria nadie lo pudo prever ya que al templo llegaron otras de las dos invocaciones mas poderosas, una era un ave de color rojo con plumas naranjas y llamas saliendo de las plumas y la otra criatura era un lobo enorme de color azul, con pelaje blanco.

Ambas criaturas miraban al chico frente a ellos, "origime, Fenrir que hacen aquí." Pregunto el dragon, "vinimos porque sentimos un chacra poco usual, un chacra lo suficientemente puro como para firmar un contrato de invocación con nosotros." Respondio aquel enorme lobo, "es un gusto conocerlos origime-sama y Fenrir-sama." Se presento naruto asiendo una reverencia frente a las entidades que tenia frente suyo.

Ambas criaturas lo miraban mientras sentían la pureza del chacra del rubio y los sorprendió mucho, "levántate joven, estamos tranquilos de que el humano que nos invoque tenga un gran corazón como el tuyo." Exclamo la ave con una voz femenina y gentil a la misma vez.

Naruto se levanto y vio frente a el dos pergaminos mas "vamos muchacho firma con sangre los pergaminos y de ahora en adelante tanto el clan fénix y lobo estará a tu servicio cuando lo necesites." Instruyo el enorme lobo a naruto, el cual obedeció y firmo los dos contratos, "muchas gracias origime-sama y Fenrir-sama." Agradeció naruto desapareciendo del lugar.

Fin del Flash Back.

Naruto seguía pensado en eso cuando le dieron un leve golpecito que lo saco de sus pensamientos, "Naru-kun estabas ido, te estuve llamando mas de diez veces y no respondias." Exclamo sakura, "lo siento estaba muy ido en mis pensamientos que no preste atención." Se disculpo naruto con sakura, sonrojándola un poco, "me sorprenda que pienses Namikaze." Declaro kiba al rubio "hablabas conmigo inuzuka." Respondio sin mucho interes naruto irritando al chico perro.

Momentos después llego el cliente el cual era un hombre de edad un poco avanzada, "con que este es el equipo que me cuidara unos niños y dos adultos estoy perdido." Declaro fastidiado y ebrio el viejo, "chicos el es el señor tazuna, la misión es cuidarlo hasta que llegue a su casa y cuidarlo mientras se termina de construir el puente." Instruía kakashi a los genin los cuales asintieron.

Ya llevadas unas horas de caminata, pudieron observar cuatro charcos lo cual los extraño ya que no habia llovido en meses, "estén alerta nos están asechando." Exclamo naruto a sasuke, sakura y hinata los cuales asintieron y se prepararon para lo que sea que les cayera encima.

Unos metros mas cuatro ninjas con un guantelete de metal con cadena atraparan a kakashi y kurenai, para que después ante la mirada de horror de casi todos los genin, ambos jounin fueron destrozados cayendo en pedazos al suelo.

Los cuatro jounin se abalanzaron sobre tazuna, pero naruto y sasuke encararon a los ninjas "sakura, hinata protejan a tazuna." Declaro naruto a las chicas las cuales sacaron kunais y rodaron a tazuna.

Los cuatro jounin se lanzaron contra naruto, sasuke, kiba, shino y naruto que rápidamente se movio y pudo inmovilizar a uno de los jounin pero este no se iba a dar por vencido, tan fácilmente asi que con su guantele de metal intento atacar a naruto pero este, se movio rápido y se alejo pero el jounin disparo unas cadenas contra naruto pero este, las atrapo y las lanzo, seguidamente lanzo un kunai clavando la cadena en un árbol, naruto igual de rápido golpeo fuertemente al jounin dejándolo fuera de combate.

Dos de los jounin se dirigían contra sakura y hinata, las cuales se quedaron inmóviles por el miedo, pero naruto no se iba a quedar de brazos cruzados, el rubio se quito su mochila y esta antes de que tocara el suelo apareció frente a los dos jounin, golpeándolos y dejándolos fuera de combate rápidamente.

Naruto vio que kiba estaba asustado, asi que se movio rápido y apareció frente al otro jounin pero en ese momento, apareció kurenai atrapando al jounin por el cuello, con fuerte agarre.

Naruto se relajo y se dirigió con sus dos amigas "oigan chicas se encuentran bien." Preguntaba naruto a las chicas las cuales lo abrazaron con fuerza y este se sorprendió por esa acción, "ahora si." Dijeron las dos en un sincronía aterradora.

De entre los arbustos salio kakashi totalmente convencido de las habilidades de su equipo, "sasuke, naruto muy buen trabajo." Felicito el peli plata a los dos mencionados, "esa era otra técnica del sensei, sin duda entreno muy bien a naruto." Se decía a si mismo el peli plata.

Naruto no iba a dejar pasar esa oportunidad, "oye kiba no te lastimaste verdad perrito asustado." Exclamo naruto burlándose del chico perro acto que no soporto pero antes de que hiciera algo kurenai se le interpuso, "basta kiba si hubieras estado mas preparado no hubieras necesitado su ayuda tu arrogancia te cegó en el momento de la verdad." Sentencia kurenai con esos ojos rojos que no daban pinta a una discusión ya que si lo asías te metía en un genjutsu del cual no saldrás hasta que a ella se le pegue la real gana.

Cuando todos estaban reunidos tenían que tener una conversación seria con tazuna, "bueno tazuna tiene mucho que explicar no cree." Sentencio kakashi al constructor de puentes, "pues ustedes se merecen la verdad, los contrate para que me cuidaran mientras llegaba a mi casa ya que el mafioso de gato, quiere matarme para que no termine el puente y el pueda seguir saqueando el pueblo." Contaba tazuna a los ninjas de la hoja, "bueno que haces damos por terminada la misión aquí o seguimos ustedes que dicen chicos." Cuestiono la oji roja a lo genin, "yo digo que sigamos con la misión si lo que dijo el señor tazuna es cierto, necesitan ayuda urgente." Exclamo naruto serio asiendo sonreír a su sensei, "con cuerdo con naruto sensei, si tengo la oportunidad de impedir de que un pueblo termine como mi clan are lo que pueda para ayudarlos." Exclamo sasuke de forma solemne cosa que sorprendió a todos y la ultima seria sakura "yo concuerdo con los chicos si necesitan ayuda quienes somos nosotros para negársela." Exclamo sakura decidida a seguir con la misión y asi siguieron incluso con los genin de kurenai que no darían marcha atrás.

Todos retomaron el camino mientras hablan uno con otro, hallaron raro que kakashi y kurenai hablaran tan amenamente, ya los empezaban a catalogar como si fueran una pareja de novios.

Caminaron hasta llegar a un lago donde escucharon que algo se acercaba rápidamente, "todos al suelo." Grito naruto y en ese momento salio una espada girando.

Todos se tiraron al suelo y la espada paso y se incrusto en un árbol y rápidamente un hombre aparecio sobre la espada el hombre era bastante alto, de buena masa muscular, ojos afilados negros, cabello en punta, piel oscura, no llevaba camisa, por lo cual solo vestía un pantalón con diseño militar, "baya baya que tenemos aquí, kakashi el ninja que copia, y la mujer de hielo de konoha, ahora son unos niñeros." Exclamo el hombre sobre la espada, "miren quien apareció, zabusa momochi, o mas conocido como el demonio de la niebla." Exclamo kakashi encarando al sujeto "baya me siento alagado que me conozcan, pero bueno tengo trabajo que hacer." Declaro zabusa y con un posición de dedos apareció una neblina algo espesa.

Los chicos se pusieron alerta, pero kiba estaba un poco aterrado "kiba tranquilo yo te protegeré no permitiré que mis camaradas mueran." Declaro kurenai quitándole una frase al libro de kakashi.

[Bueno yo no creo eso.]

Hablo zabusa entre la niebla los genin traron de sentir su chacra pero no podian y eso los alarmo.

[Riñones, hígado, pulmones, yugular, cabeza, columna y corazón esos son los puntos vitales que tengo que atacar para matar, pero la pregunta es cual de todos.]

Hablaba zabusa entre la niebla poniendo mas tensos a todos si mas tensos de lo que ya estaban.

Kakashi había destapado su ojo sharingan para buscar a zabusa, "demasiado tarde." Declaro zabusa entre los genin listo para matar pero paso algo que nadie espero naruto le puso un kunai en el cuello, "eres muy lento, puedes disfrazar tu chacra pero tu olor esta en el aire." Declaro naruto al asesino el cual rápidamente salio del lugar.

Rápidamente se dirigio a atacar a kakashi y kurenai estos se defendieron bien pero no pudieron evitar que zabusa los tirar al lago y es lo que planeaba hacer zabusa y con un rápida posición de manos, "estilo de agua: jutsu prisión de agua." Grito zabusa su jutsu atrapandolos en una esfera de agua a kakashi y kurenai.

Ambos jounin quedaron atrapados en una esfera de agua sin poder moverse ni un milímetro, "no se molesten en hacer un jutsu, esa prisión consume chacra." Declaro zabusa a los jounin, "chicos tomen a tazuna y váyanse." Ordeno kakashi a los genin, "eso jamas sensei, usted dijo que aquellos que abandonan a sus amigos son escoria no nos iremos a ningún lado si ustedes." Declaro naruto asiendo aparecer su espada.

Eso enorgulleció mucho a kakashi aunque no se le notara en lo absoluto, a kurenai le paso lo mismo pero tampoco lo demostró.

Zabusa simplemente sonrio, "bien un niño con agallas veamos como resulta esto." Exclamo zabusa creando seis clones de agua lanzándose contra naruto, rápidamente sasuke se puso al lado de naruto, "sasuke sostente de donde puedas." Advirtió naruto a sasuke que no entendió lo que dijo naruto.

Hasta que vio la gélida mirada en el chico algo que era raro de ver ya que siempre se muestra sereno, pero ahora es todo lo contrario naruto estaba super enojado, "estilo de viento: corte vertical de viento." Grito naruto cuando la espada comenzó a brillar en blanco, mientras el viento se arremolinaba en la hoja, cuando naruto blandió la espada una media luna hecha de viento en forma vertical salio contra los clones de zabusa, los clones esquivaron el tajo, pero con otra posición de manos de naruto, el tajo se dividió en partes que salieron disparadas en dirección a lo clones de zabusa, los cuales fueron partidos por la mitad convirtiéndose en charcos de agua.

Zabusa creo otros clones de agua los cuales se lanzaron contra el rubio, pero cinco pasaron de largo y uno encaro al rubio los cuales se enfrentaron en una pelea de kenjutsu, "baya no me hubiera imaginado que supieras genjutsu niño." Exclamo zabusa "esto lleno de sorpresas." Declaro naruto comenzando a ganar terreno contra zabusa, el cual comenzó a esforzarme mas ya que naruto tenia una habilidad bestial con la espada, en un momento naruto apuñalo con la espada al clon de zabusa, el cual también se convirtió en un charco de agua.

Naruto rápidamente lanzo un kunai especial a uno de los clones que iba a herir a las chicas, zabusa se percató del kunai e hizo la cabeza a un lado, pero no previo que por donde iba el kunai salio naruto soltando un tajo al clon de agua de zabusa, y con otra rápida posición de manos, "estilo de viento: máximo vendaval." Grito naruto su jutsu disparando de su boca una cantidad de aire y sasuke vio que se podía hacer algo mas, y con una veloz posición de manos, "estilo de fuego: gran bola de fuego." Grito sasuke su jutsu disparando una enorme bola de fuego que se convino con el jutsu de naruto, creando una poderosa onda de aire calcinadora.

Los jutsus se acercaron al zabusa real el se vio forzado a liberar a kakashi y kurenai, zabusa con una rápida posición de manos, "estilo de agua: balas de agua." Grito zabusa su jutsu mandando múltiples bolas de agua contra el poderoso ataque hecho por naruto y sasuke.

Naruto rápidamente se paro en el agua y con otra rápida posición de manos preparo su jutsu "estilo de agua: dragon de agua." Grito naruto su jutsu y del lado salio disparado un enorme dragon hecho de agua.

El dragon de agua se abalanzo contra zabusa el cual fue golpeado de lleno por el jutsu de naruto, el dragon de agua destrozo medio bosque hasta estampar en un árbol a un adolorido zabusa.

Rápidamente zabusa fue rodeado por los ninjas y antes de que pudieran hacer algo unos senbon se clavaron en el cuello de zabusa, kakashi lo inspecciono y dio su veredicto, "no tiene pulso esta muerto." Sentencio kakashi.

En el árbol sobre ellos apareció un ninja con una máscara de ambu, "gracias por ayudarme a capturar a zabusa estuve persiguiéndolo por un tiempo ahora procederé a llevármelo." Exclamo el ninja el cual se llevo a zabusa y dejo extrañados a kakashi, kurenai y naruto.

Cuando todos estuvieron listos para irse kakashi cayo al suelo, pero rápidamente kurenai lo ayudo a levantarse "kakashi que sucede." Pregunto una preocupada kurenai aunque no lo pareciera, "estoy bien solamente use mucho chacra con mi sharingan." Respondio kakashi a la oji roja.

Todos lo ayudaron a ponerse en pie, "bueno sera mejor irnos en mi casa pueden descansar todo lo que necesiten." Aconsejo tazuna y todos lo siguieron para continuar su camino.

Bueno un capitulo mas largo que el anterior espero les guste si el equipo de kurenai tendrá mas participación en el siguiente capitulo, el cual sera un gran desmadre.

Bueno sin mas me despido hasta la próxima.

Capitulo4: La Pelea Final con Zabusa.


	4. Chapter 4

Repito naruto no me pertenece el anime y los personajes pertenecen a su respectivo creador.

Aclarando una cosa actualizo seguido esta historia para dejarla lo suficientemente adelantada, ya que a partir de la siguiente semana las cosas en la universidad se van a complicar y voy a estar con escaso tiempo, asi que aprovecho que vengo empezando para actualizar, mas seguido ya que después actualizare cada fin de semana o cuando tenga tiempo libre sin mas ahora si comienzo con el capitulo.

Capitulo4: La Pelea Final con Zabusa.

En estos momentos encontramos tanto a kakashi y kurenai con su respectivo equipo de genin, y la mayoría estaban tranquilos menos los jounin y naruto el cual se encontraba de brazos cruzados, pensando en aquel ninja que se llevó a zabusa, "si su misión era acabar con zabusa, porque se lo llevo y no le elimino cuando estaba tirado en el suelo." Se decía a si mismo naruto recordando la acción del ninja rastreador.

Todos en el bote estaban en un silencia sepulcral y se podía notar ya que nadie hacia un mísero ruido hasta que kakashi decidió hablar, "el cambio drástico que tomo la misión hizo que dejara de ser una misión de rango C a una misión de rango A." sentencio kakashi, "es cierto ya que lo único que teníamos que hacer era proteger y cuidar a tazuna a terminar el puente, ahora nos metemos a una guerra entre un mafioso y todo un pueblo." Declaro kurenai seria si mas seria de lo que es normalmente, "entonces que haremos sensei." Pregunto el inuzuka "seguiremos con la misión eso fue lo que ustedes dijeron o no." Respondio kurenai de manera seria.

Mientras en el escondite del mafioso gato, se encontraban zabusa y haku la cual le estaba quitando los sembon y tratando las heridas que tubo en el enfrentamiento con aquel niña rubio, "tan letal como siempre haku." Exclamo el demonio de la niebla, "mis disculpas zabusa-sama tenia que lanzar los sembon en un lugar donde pudiera crear una muerte falsa, para poder encubrirme y sacarlo de ese lugar." Respondio la chica de catorce años pero peligrosamente letal.

Las puertas de la habitación se abrieron y entro gato con dos matones tras suyo "baya miren como quedo el mejor asesino de todos, vencido por un niño." Exclamo burlonamente el chaparro y regordete mafioso, "fue suerte no se me escaparan la próxima vez." Declaro zabusa, "mas te vale ya que te contrate para que mates a ese constructor ya que si ese puente se termina todos mis planes se verán arruinados quedo claro." Ordenaba el mafioso mientras se acercaba para tomar del cuello a zabusa pero haku le atrapo la muñeca y se la presiono con fuerza retorciendo de dolor al enano regordete, "no le ponga las manos encima o le arranco la mano." Declaro haku con una voz seria y con una gran cantidad de instinto asesino.

Los hombres que venían con gato quisieron intervenir pero haku los amenazo con sus sembon, "no haría eso si fuera ustedes, con un solo sembon puedo quitarles la vida." Exclamo la chica a los dos matones los cuales se pusieron azul del miedo.

Gato con esfuerzo se solto del agarre de haku, "como sea terminen esto o tendrán la paga." Ordeno el mafioso para salir corriendo del lugar, seguidamente los matones también salieron corriendo del lugar con una manchas extrañas en sus pantalones.

N/A: saben que significan xddd.

Ya cuando las visitan inoportunas se fueron la tensión en la habitación se esfumo de golpe, "siento haberte metido en esta vida haku." Se disculpaba zabusa con la chica, "soy su herramienta no tiene de que preocuparse daría mi vida para que usted siga vivo…regresare pronto ire por unas yerbas medicinales para curar sus heridas." Respondio monótonamente la chica para salir del lugar.

Ya en el puerto el grupo de dos jounin y seis genin llegaron a la casa de tazuna "bueno no es mucho, pero no hay lugar como el lugar vengan pasen adelante siéntanse como en su casa." Invitaba tazuna a los ninja de la hoja.

Tazuna abrió la puerta y quien lo recibió fue su hija tsunami una mujer de veintiocho años, de un buen físico a pesar de ya ser madre, tenia un cabello largo hasta la espalda y una vestimenta humilde, "papa que bueno que llegaste a salvo estaba muy preocupada." Exclamaba la mujer abrazando al señor tazuna aflojo el agarre, "oiga señorita nos podría decir donde podemos recostar a nuestro sensei, esta muy cansado por el largo viaje." Pedía naruto mediante hacia una leve reverencia, decir que tal gesto del rubio sorprendió a los presentes ya que no se imaginaron el nivel de educación y modales del chico, "si llevémoslo arriba para recostarlo y que duerma un poco.

Tsunami y naruto llevaron a kakashi a una habitación y lo recostaron luego bajaron y naruto se sentó con el grupo retomando su semblante serio y pensativo, "hay algo que tengo que decirles pero es mejor esperar a que kakashi sensei despierte, no quiero contar algo dos veces." Declaro naruto a todos, "parece que te diste cuenta de algo o no naruto." Pregunto kurenai al rubio, "asi es kurenai sensei, pero como dije quiero esperar a que kakashi sensei despierte para contarles." Respondio naruto de manera seria a la oji roja la cual simplemente asintió, "como que esperar dilo ahora Namikaze." Grito kiba "cierra el hocico, ya dije como serian las cosas ahora cállate y se un buen perro y siéntate." Declaro naruto de manera seria al chico perro el cual se molesto bastante, "tranquilízate kiba, madura deja ese semblante tan impulsivo naruto ya dijo como serian las cosas, asique esperaremos como el nos dijo y no hay punto a discusión." Declaro kurenai de manera seria a kiba.

Después de que el ambiente se tranquilizara todos hablaban de manera tranquila, "que descubriste naruto, tiene que ser importante para que no lo digas a ahora y tengamos que esperar a kakashi sensei." Preguntaba sasuke a naruto, "pues veras recuerdas al ninja cazador que nos encontramos la vez que peleamos con zabusa." Respondio naruto sasuke solo asintió, "pues no se te hace extraño que su misión era eliminar a zabusa, no te parece raro que en lugar de eliminarlo en ese momento que estaba vulnerable ese ninja se lo llevara, de allí saca tu propia teoría." Contaba naruto a un sasuke que rápidamente entendió lo que quería decir naruto.

Las chicas del grupo veían a naruto con un aura rosada con corazoncitos volando de un lado para otro, y el hecho que este hablando de manera tan seria y madura con sasuke, solo lo hacia ver mas atractivo para las chicas, "unos años mas y seras sakura Namikaze." Se decía a si misma sakura imaginándose una enorme boda donde ella y el rubio son los protagonistas.

Los mismos pensamientos pasaban por la mente de hinata solo que de manera diferente ella ya se imaginaba a ella y naruto en su luna de miel procreando su descendencia, "hinata deja de ser una pervertida joder, no te educaron asi, pero no esta mal fantasear un poco." Se debatía internamente hinata sobre cosas no aptas para niños.

Si se preguntan porque shino no habla sencillo ya saben como es simplemente es un chico extremadamente callado.

Unas horas después kakashi bajo a la planta baja ayudado de unas muletas ya que aun sentía las piernas entumidas, todos estaban cenando amenamente hasta que llego la hora de ponerse serios, "bien creo que ya debieron darse cuenta zabusa sigue vivo." Declaro naruto sorprendiendo a la mayoría menos a sasuke ya que el lo dedujo cuando naruto le conto, "bueno al parecer no solo yo lo sabia cierto." Exclamo kakashi con serio, "pero sensei usted dijo que no tenia pulso." Pregunto sakura, "si pero pueden decirme con que "mataron" a zabusa." Pregunto ahora kurenai, "fue con agujas sembon." Respondio kiba ganándole la palabra a naruto, "exacto pero una sembon común no puede matar a una persona, a menos que esta sembon tenga algún tipo de veneno o que sea lanzada al punto exacto para quitarle la vida a la víctima, a lo que me refiero es a esto ese ninja rastreador lanzo los sembon en un punto donde pudo hacer que el ritmo cardiaco disminuya, ya que todos saben que el corazón esta latiendo cada minuto, y si se altera eso se puede reducir los latidos del corazón, a que lata a cada tres o cuatro minutos, a lo que se le llama como muerte temporal, a lo que lleva es que ese ninja es un aliado de zabusa y por ende este sigue con vida." Declaro naruto con los ojos cerrados asiendo que todos en la sala se les cayeran las quijadas al suelo.

En un momento entro un niño llamado inari el cual no creía que vencerían a gato, "solo pierden su tiempo no podrán matar a gato solo vinieron aquí a morir ese gato es muy fuerte." Declaro el niño naruto se le acerco y le puso una mano en la cabeza, "te dire algo gato no es fuerte, lo único que lo hace fuerte es su dinero ya que con el, puede contratar matones para que hagan su trabajo sucio quítale todo ese dinero y solo te queda un simple hombre sin fuerza, te prometo que voy a liberar este pueblo de las manos de gato o dejo de llamar naruto Uzumaki Namikaze." Declaro naruto asiendo que todos en la sala aplaudieran por lo dicho por naruto.

A la mañana siguiente todos se encontraban desayunando para comenzar el entrenamiento, "bueno chicos continuaremos con su entrenamiento hoy aprenderán a controlar el chacra para subir arboles sin necesidad de las manos." Exclamo kakashi.

Afuera en el bosque estaban tanto kurenai como kakashi con su respectivo grupo de genin listos para iniciar, "kakashi sensei, yo ya puedo controlar mi chacra a la perfección, gracias a los entrenamientos de to-san yo hare un entrenamiento a parte." Exclamo naruto para retirarse pero kakashi lo quiso comprobar, "antes de que te bayas muéstranos naruto." Pidió kakashi y naruto obedeció y como si fuera lo mas normal del mundo subio el árbol sin mucho problema mientras de cabeza en la rama balanceaba un kunai en uno de sus pies aun estando de cabeza.

Después de la demostración naruto se retiro para hacer un entrenamiento a parte ya que lo que pensaba hacer es perfeccionar su nuevo jutsu en el cual a estado trabajando en secreto de todos.

En una parte mas apartada de donde se encontraban los demás naruto se puso a entrenar no sin antes hacer un calentamiento, hizo aparecer cinco clones y los cinco clones se le fueron encima y el naruto real comenzaba a defenderse de todos los golpes y patadas que venían de toda direcciones.

Dos horas de calentamiento después se podía ver a naruto hacer un rasengan el cual comenzaba a emanar una cuchillas echas de electricidad, dichas cuchillas se podían ver girar rápidamente como si fuera una shuriken recién lanzada a algún blanco.

Naruto seguía concentrándose en estabilizar dicho jutsu pero este le estallo en la cara tumbándolo pesadamente en el suelo, "si que es complicado combinar el rasengan con el sub elemento rayo, para casi imposible pero estoy cada vez mas cerca de lograrlo." Se decía a si mismo naruto mientras se ponía de pie y seguía intentando.

Pasaron las horas hasta que naruto lo consiguió logro combinar el sub elemento rayo con el rasengan, haciendo una variante extremadamente letal naruto creo el raiton rasen shuriken y naruto no se sentiría satisfecho hasta probar dicho jutsu antes de dar por terminado el entrenamiento por ese dia.

Naruto creo el rasengan el cual rápidamente hizo aparecer esas cuchillas que comenzaron a girar veloz mente, hasta que el rubio lo lanzo a uno de los arboles cercaros y lo que pasaría a continuación lo dejaría impactado de por vida.

Como si en el bosque hubiese caído un rayo de gran potencia el raiton rasen shuriken estallo formando una enorme cúpula de energía azul con destellos eléctricos cubriéndola, la expresión de naruto era perfecta para una foto.

Ya que naruto se encontraba hecho de piedra por la magnitud de poder que tenia dicha habilidad, "bueno definitivamente tengo que dejarlo como ultimo recurso o de lo contrario destruiré media konoha, con esto lo bueno es que pude recudir el impacto pero igual dejo un daño considerable." Se decía a si mismo naruto mientras caía de espaldas bastantes exhausto.

Naruto se merecía descansar ya que llevaba dos años tratando de perfeccionar dicho jutsu el cual siempre le explotaba en la cara, pero el haberlo perfeccionado lo dejo satisfecho y muy pero muy jodidamente cansado.

Rápidamente naruto se quedo dormido debido al cansancio y tomar una siesta a naruto no le parecía una mala idea asi que en unos segundos se quedo profundamente dormido.

A la mañana siguiente una chica con cabello negro largo de facciones finas, un rostro hermoso unos ojos cafes, piel clara lleva puesto un kimono detallado con unas flores blancas.

La chica se agacho y estaba por estrangular a naruto pero rápidamente cambio de parecer moviéndole el hombre a naruto para que despertara, "oye despierta, podrías enfermarte." Decía la chica moviendo a naruto para que se despertara y pasara elgo que ya era típico que pasara, y fue el típico beso accidental.

Naruto por la acción se separo rápido de la chica, "lo siento fue un accidente disculpa no me mates." Se disculpaba naruto implorando misericordia de la chica que tenia frente suyo, "no hay cuidado fue un accidente y que haces en el bosque." Pregunto cortésmente la chica, "estaba tan casado después de que termine de entrenar asi que decidí tomar una siesta y no contaba con quedarme dormido toda la noche en el bosque." Respondio naruto con una sonrisa jovial, algo que sonrojo levemente a haku, "entrenar entonces tienes a alguien importante en tu vida para que entrenes." Preguntaba haku a naruto, "claro entreno para ser fuerte y poder proteger a aquellos que son importantes para mi, y que haces tu en el bosque." Respondio y pregunto naruto a haku.

La chica no pudo impedir esa pregunta, "vine a buscar unas yerbas medicinales para un amigo que esta herido." Respondio haku a naruto "entonces te ayudare asi terminas mas rápido y asi zabusa se recupera mas rápido." Exclamo naruto sorprendiendo un poco a haku pero acepto la ayuda de naruto con las yerbas medicinales.

Luego de unos minutos tenían todas la yerbas necesarias y se despidieron uno del otro, "bueno cuídate haku-chan." Decía naruto mientras se despedia de haku "si y por cierto soy hombre." Exclamo haku eso hizo reir a naruto, "claro y yo soy un mono cara blanca, no es eres hombre eres toda una señorita tu aroma te delata, ya que si fueras hombre transpiraras un poco mas cosa que una chica no hace asi que no puedes engañarme se que tienes que encubrir tu genero mientras estés trabajando con gato, pero no te preocupes yo mismo me encargare de eliminar a esa rata del inodoro." Declaro naruto.

Con eso naruto y haku se despidieron de nuevo y tomaron caminos separados dado a que naruto sentía que algo andaba mal decidió apresurar el paso.

Cuando llego a la casa de tazuna tres de los matones de gato trataban de abusar de tsunami pero naruto se movio a una velocidad cegadora y sin vacilar le separo la cabeza del cuerpo a uno de los matones, los restantes querían escapar pero les fue imposible ya que naruto ya les había separado las piernas del cuerpo a los dos matones sin que estos se dieran cuenta o sintieran algún dolor y cuando menos lo supieron estaban en el suelo sin vida.

Naruto limpio su espada y la hizo desaparecer el pequeño inari se le fue encima a naruto, "gracias naruto-ni." Agradecía el pequeño a naruto el cual le revolvió los cabellos, "no hay nada que agradecer, solo hice lo que era correcto, usted tsunami-san se encuentra bien." Pregunto naruto a la mujer la cual asiente con una sonrisa, con todo ese problema resuelto tsunami le conto a naruto que sus amigos estaban en el puente dijeron que cuando usted llegara se fuere inmediatamente para haya, naruto asintió y en un estallido de velocidad desapareció.

En el puente la pelea habia comenzado y sasuke y kiba no la tenia fácil ya que haku los encerró en su jutsu, el cual era espejos cristal de hielo y con la capacidad de ella para introduciré dentro de dichos espejos podía lanzarle sembon de todas direcciones sin que estos pudieran impedírselo.

Sasuke hizo una rápida posición de manos para desatar su jutsu, "estilo de fuego: gran bola de fuego." Grito sasuke su jutsu disparando una enorme bola de fuego al espejo de hielo donde estaba haku, la bola de fuego impacto y el humo se disipo y nada el espejo estaba intacto sin rasguño alguno.

Kiba llevo a cabo su jutsu del taladro perforador pero no lograba dañar los espejos, pero haku si le clavo varios sembon a kiba el cual ya empezaba a resentir la acumulación de sembon en su cuerpo, "odio admitirlo pero enserio nos seria de mucha ayuda que el Namikaze este aquí." Exclamo kiba tragándose todo su orgullo con todo y espátula, "concuerdo con tigo, la ayuda de naruto nos vendría muy bien en este momento, la situación no pinta para nada bien." Exclamo sasuke quitándose los sembon del cuerpo a pesar de haber despertado el sharingan no podía hacer mucho mas que alentisar a su oponente, pero incluso asi no lograba mucho.

Afuera del domo de haku se encontraban kakashi y kurenai peleando contra zabusa el cual, podía defenderse muy de los golpes y armas de sus oponentes pero la razón de que no estén logrando mucho, es por estar preocupados por sus pupilos, "no tiene caso que se preocupen por esos niños, cuando haku llevo a cabo su jutsu ellos ya perdieron la pelea, nadie a podido escapar de los espejos cristal de hielo de haku." Declaro zabusa a los dos jounin los cuales empezaron a preocuparse mucho mas.

Dentro del domo hecho por haku, los espejos comenzaron a brillar intensamente, anunciando el golpe final para terminar con la pelea y auxiliar a zabusa.

De los espejos salieron disparados miles de sembon contra sasuke y kiba y estos no podían hacer nada para defenderse, en un momento todo se volvió en cámara lenta.

Hasta que alrededor de kiba y sasuke apareció un tornado bloqueando todos los sembon, mientras en el centro del tornado se podia ver a naruto con espada en mano listo para la pelea, "siento la demora, tuve que encargarme de algo en el camino." Exclamo naruto sin apartar la mirada de haku, "que tal haku-chan parase que no tenemos otra opción mas que pelear, en ese caso yo sere tu nuevo oponente." Declaro naruto a la chica y se sorprendió de que la reconociera con la máscara.

La chica no dijo nada y lanzo sembon de toda direcciones a naruto y este simplemente cerro los ojos y en un veloz movimiento de su espada los rechazo todos, "debo admitir que tu jutsu es muy bueno, pero créeme cuando te digo que no querrás pelear conmigo." Declaro naruto tratando de razonar con la chica pero fue imposible y eso hizo enojar a naruto a tal punto que sus facciones cambiaron drásticamente, las marcas en su rostro se hicieron mas anchas sus ojos se tornaron rojos con la pupila rasgada.

Haku sintió ese enorme aumento de chacra en naruto y esta para decir poco que estaba asustada he intento atacar a naruto con los sembon, pero no espero que naruto se moviera una velocidad aterradora y golpeara el espejo donde estaba haku, este espejo se hizo pedazos y haku salio volando del espejo.

Naruto regreso a la normalidad y fue a buscar a haku la cual estaba todavía en el suelo con la máscara hecha pedazos, naruto estaba sobre ella con un chacra rojo en su mano y esta para mas decir que estaba asustada, naruto puso dicho chacra en la chica y ella fue rodeada por dicho chacra comenzando a curar todas sus heridas, "realmente lo siento no quería golpearte se me paso la mano un poco." Se disculpaba naruto con la chica la cual se puso de pie, "porque no me matas fui vencida ya no le soy de utilidad para zabusa, ahora soy una herramienta quebrada." Exclamo haku con lagrimas bastantes notorias pero naruto simplemente la abrazo, "no eres una herramienta, eres una persona que puede decidir por si misma, alguien que puede decidir vivir por alguien o morir por alguien." Exclamo naruto mediante el abrazo que le estaba dando a la chica.

Haku se safo de dicho abrazo y salio en busca de zabusa el cual estaba en grandísimos problemas.

Con zabusa este tenia perros mordiéndole partes del cuerpo para que no se movieran, "terminare con ese con mi propio jutsu." Declaro kakashi asiendo una posición de manos y en una de ellas aparecer un poco de chacra con electricidad rodeándola, "su chacra es tan denso que puede verse." Se decía a si mismo zabusa, "cuchilla relámpago (raikiri)". Grito kakashi su jutsu pero antes de que se lanzara contra zabusa haku se le interpuso y antes de que el raikiri de kakashi le perforar el pecho a haku, apareció naruto tomando de la muñeca a kakashi y desviando el ataque de kakashi, "lo siento sensei pero ellos no son nuestros enemigos." Declaro naruto a los dos jounin.

En un momento se empezaron a escuchar que alguien aplaudía "bueno me esperaba que pasara esto, de todos modos no pretendía pagarles, lo que les iba a pagar a ustedes se los dare a estos caballeros, para que terminen el trabajo." Amenazo el mafioso rechoncho, "yo no creo eso maldito enano en este momento, te voy a mandar al infierno para que ardas eternamente alla junto con todos tus matones." Declaro naruto el cual hizo una veloz posición de manos "estilo de fuego: máxima llamarada." Grito naruto su jutsu disparando un enorme mar de fuego contra gato y sus matones estos intentaron correr, pero fue demasiado tarde ya que fueron consumidos y calcinados por el jutsu de naruto.

Después de la barbacoa de naruto todo termino el pueblo ya no tenia que soportar al mafioso que se convirtió en una brocheta nunca mas en sus vidas ahora si podían estar en paz.

Regresando al tema principal naruto se acerco a zabusa y lo curo, "les tengo una propuesta, vengan con nosotros a konoha para que tengan una vida comenzando de cero, les parece." Exclamo naruto, "no lo se muchacho puedo que tengamos problemas si vamos a la aldea." Exclamo también zabusa, "no se preocupen hablare con to-san y el viejo para que los integren a las líneas de defensa de konoha y que haku forme parte de esas líneas de defensa." Exclamo naruto a zabusa, el cual termino accediendo solo para que haku tenga una vida mas tranquila ya que siempre pasaban huyendo y la idea de empezar de cero es bastante tentadora.

Kakashi solo podia sonreir al ver a naruto sin duda minato y kushina deben estar orgullosos de el, ya que el chico siempre esta poniendo los problemas de otros primero antes que los suyos, sin duda naruto sera un buen hokague tal vez el mejor de todos.

Bueno espero les guste el capitulo tal vez mañana publique el quinto ya que esta historia me encanto como la formule y como la voy redactando bueno por ahora me despido, hasta la próxima.

Capitulo5: Los Exámenes Chunnin y la Nueva Integrante del Equipo 7


	5. Chapter 5

Repito naruto no me pertenece el anime como sus personajes pertenecen a su respectivo creador.

Bien lo prometido es entendido amigos míos, aquí les traigo el capitulo espero les gusto o a lo menos les agrade.

Capitulo5: Los Exámenes Chunnin y La Nueva Integrante del Equipo 7.

En estos momentos nos encontramos en la oficina de los hokagues donde el ambiente podía sentirse exageradamente pesado.

Minato y sarutobi tenían una mirada seria en su rostro, "to-san viejo quiero pedirles que si ellos pueden formar parte de la aldea, les prometo que no se arrepentirán, se los digo ellos no son malos pude deducirlo cuando peleamos con ellos, tanto zabusa como haku pueden ser buenos en las líneas de defensa de la aldea." Declaraba naruto haciendo una reverencia frente a minato y sarutobi "que piensas minato, accederás a esto." Preguntaba sarutobi al rubio mayor, "confió en lo que dice naruto, de acuerdo zabusa permanecerá en la aldea pero la señorita haku sera un poco distinto, confio que me dicen que tiene el nivel de un jounin, pero quiero ver como trabaja en equipo asi que la asignare a un equipo ninja y sera el primero en tener cuatro genin." Exclamaba minato.

La curiosidad estaba en la habitación, "to-san en que equipo estará haku." Pregunto naruto "sencillo estará en el mismo equipo tuyo naruto, asi que me mantendrás informado de los avances de haku." Respondio minato "bueno con todo eso dicho le asignaremos una residencia a zabusa pero eso si lo mantendremos en supervisión un mes." Declaro sarutobi a todos, "bien con todo esto dicho chicos pueden retirarse kurenai y kakashi quédense tenemos que hablar de algo importante." Exclamo minato.

Ya cuando todos salieron del salón solo quedaron minato, sarutobi, kakashi y kurenai, "bien como sabrán los exámenes Chunnin son en un mes, por lo tanto queremos saber si sus pupilos están listos." Pregunto sarutobi, "si hokague-sama mi equipo esta preparado, por lo tanto yo nomino al renovado equipo 7 para los exámenes Chunnin." Declaro kakashi, "igualmente yo nomino al equipo 8 para los exámenes Chunnin." Declaro también kurenai.

Después de todo dicho tanto kurenai como kakashi salieron de la torre hokague a dar una vuelta, pero ambos sentían como si los estuvieran siguiendo.

Por los tejados se podía ver un destello negro siguiéndolos y ese destello era nadie mas asuma el cual a intentado años salir con kurenai pero ella siempre lo monda muy lejos a la chingada, ahora viéndola agarrada del brazo de kakashi le daba una patada en los huevos con toda la fuerza de un biju.

En otro lado de la aldea naruto les enseñaba el lugar a zabusa y haku con la simple razón de que alguno de ellos no se perdiera andando solo en la aldea, pero paso algo que nadie se lo esperaba.

Sin que nadie lo hubiera previsto ante la atónita mirada de todos, naruto, sakura, hinata, haku y por ultimo sasuke el cual en este momento se encontraba hecho de piedra, ya que vio a su madre ver a zabusa y ver también que le genero un sonrojo a la mujer, "no puede estar pasando." Decía sasuke incrédulo, "que sucede sasuke." Pregunto sakura, "mi madre se enamoro a primera vista de zabusa." Exclamo sasuke azul, "huy sasuke que se siente que pronto le vas a estar diciendo a zabusa papi." Bromeaba naruto con el azabache "no juegues con eso no ves que puede pasar." Grito sasuke exasperado, "pero no puedes impedirlo si tu madre se enamora esta en todo el derecho de hacerlo, no puedes impedírselo, además ella necesita a alguien mas en su vida." Declaro sakura al azabache el cual estaba tomando un punto a favor.

Luego de ese momento incómodo para sasuke apareció kakashi con unos papeles en la mano, "bueno los encontré, esto que les dire es de suma importancia, he nominado a todo el equipo 7 eso incluye a haku también, los he nominado para los examenes Chunnin que se celebran en un mes, tengan estos papeles llénenlos eso si no es obligatorio participar en dicho examen es solo para, los que se sientan cien por ciento preparados." Declaro kakashi a su equipo los cuales tomaron el papel y con la misma kakashi desapareció ya que el peli plateado se encontrando teniendo una cita agradable con kurenai.

Pasado el tiempo para los exámenes Chunnin, el nuevo equipo 7 se encontraba charlando acerca del dicho examen ya que era un tema que no podían sacarse de la cabeza.

Tanto sakura como haku estaban hablando de cualquier sobre las cosas cotidianas de la vida, "que piensan ustedes de los examens chicas se sienten listas para algo asi." Preguntaba naruto a sakura y haku, "pues la verdad al principio estaba indecisa, pero luego de pensarlo bien todo este tiempo me decidí a participar en los exámenes." Respondio sakura "yo no tengo problema alguno me serviría para probar nuevos jutsus que aprendí en este tiempo." Respondio también haku.

Eventualmente llego naruko con su grupo de amigos, los cuales eran formado por el grupo de niños liderado por konohamaru, naruko se le fue encima a naruto este se sorprendio, un poco "ni-chan juegas con nosotros hoy." Pedia naruko a naruto, "me encantaría pero tengo algo importante que hacer, pero que te parece si te enseño la tercera etapa para que aprendas el rasengan." Exclamo naruto, naruko asintió "bien antes ya reventaste un globo con agua y sin agua ahora aras lo mismo pero con una pelota de hule." Indico naruto mientras sostenía una pelota de hule, para que en un segundo esta reventara.

Luego de zafarse un poco de su hermanita para poder ir con su sensei naruto sintió un mal presentimiento asi que decidió irse por el misma dirección por donde se fueron naruko y su grupo de amigos.

Al doblar la esquina konohamaru tuvo la mala suerte de chocar con un ninja de la arena, este vestía un traje de una pieza negro, tenia la cara pintada y una mirada llena de disgusto, el ninja respondia al nombre de kankuro de la arena al lado estaba la hermana del mencionado, una hermosa chica de cabello rubio atado en cuatro coletas, piel entre clara y un poco oscura, unos ojos azul obscuro, la chica respondia al nombre de temari de la arena.

Kankuro tenia al pobre konohamaru, el cual por accidente choco con el mencionado, "oye mocoso ese golpe me dolio, pero ahora mismo te lo regreso." Declaro kankuro alistando el golpe pero, "estilo de tierra: prisión de tierra." Grito alguien para que del suelo salieran dos grilletes que atraparon los brazos de kankuro al igual que sus piernas, ahora el cara de gato estaba literalmente atrapado.

El chico estaba impactado, y quería encontrar a quien le lanzo dicho jutsu, "baya se ve que quieren meterse en problemas ninja de la arena." Declaro naruto llegando junto a sakura y haku, "ahora veras." Grito kankuro tratando de sacar sus marionetas, "no te molestes en moverte, mi prisión de tierra consume chacra a demás mientras mas te muevas, mas te atrapa ahora mejor baja al nieto del tercer hokague si es que no quieren mas problemas." Declaro naruto serio viendo a kankuro el cual no tubo mas remedio que soltar al pequeño el cual rápidamente se puso tras naruto.

Konohamaru estaba temblando del miedo, "tranquilo anda ve con las chicas." Exclamo naruto calmando al niño el cual se fue a refugiar con las chicas mientras naruto volvía a encarar a los ninja de la arena.

Al momento de darles a los ninja una mirada afilada a temari le salio un enorme sonrojo en el rostro, "jhmm el chico guapo de la aldea." Decía para si misma la chica soñando en cosas no apta para niños, "debo adivinar vienen para los exámenes Chunnin, antes de seguir quiero que también se aparezca el otro ninja que anda con ustedes." Declaro naruto.

En un árbol cercano estaba sasuke observando todo, sin darse cuenta de la presencia del ninja de la arena que se encontraba de cabeza en la misma rama que el, fue hasta que el ninja apareció frente a su grupo.

Frente a naruto apareció un ninja peli rojo, este tenia unas ojeras muy notorias como si este no durmiera hace mucho, el ninja respondia al nombre de gaara de la arena, el cual transmitía una gran cantidad de instinto asesino, el cual comenzaba a doblegar casi a todos.

[Cachorro quieres que libere instinto asesino también.]

Decía kurama por medio del enlace mental con naruto el cual se lo repensaba mucho.

[No lo se kurama, no me gusta usarla pero estabien, eso si solo por esta ocasion.]

Decía naruto también por medio del enlace mental con el enorme zorro que tiene dentro.

[Ya asi se habla cachorro esto sera divertido, sera como si yo estuviera allí mismo.]

Respondio kurama mediante el enlace mental con naruto el cual todavía tranquilo.

Pero fue en ese momento cuando todos sintieron tal instinto asesino que impacto a todos incluido a gaara el cual dejo su semblante serio para mostrar un rostro levemente impactado, "quien eres." Pregunto el gaara a naruto el cual seguía emitiendo dicho instinto, "soy naruto Uzumaki Namikaze y puedo ver en tus ojos que has pasado por mucho dolor en tu aldea, todos te ven como un monstruo." Exclamo naruto, "como sabes eso, como sabes que todos en mi aldea me temen y me odian." Gritaba gaara, "sencillo porque soy como tu yo también soy un shinjuriki, se lo que se siente llevar un biju dentro." Exclamo naruto, "entonces porque no odias a todos." Preguntaba gaara ya mas impaciente, "sencillo tengo personas a que están allí par mi cuando lo necesito, yo no cai en el odio por la aldea por las hermosas personas que han estado allí para mi, ellas me aceptaron tal y como soy." Respondio naruto de manera relajante, "pero yo no tengo eso, no tengo a nadie que se preocupen por mi todos en la aldea me odian y temen no tengo a nadie que se preocupe por mi." Gritaba desesperado gaara, "no digas eso, tienes a tu hermosa hermana al lado y al fenómeno de cara pintada, a lo que me refiero es que tienes personas que se preocupan por ti, aparte si necesitas hablar de esto puedes contar conmigo para lo que necesites." Exclamo naruto ya mas tranquilo.

El ambiente se torno mas tranquilo, "es enserio eso, tengo personas que se preocupan por mi." Decía gaara aun en shock, "claro gaara, tanto kankuro como yo nos preocupamos por ti, nunca estarás solo ya que siempre estaremos allí para ti." Exclamo temari dándole un abrazo a su hermano menor, "puedo saber tu nombre." Pregunto temari, "si lo siento olvide presentarme soy naruto Uzumaki Namikaze, para servirt…." Naruto no termino de hablar por la acción de la chica de la arena.

Tanto sakura como haku tenían un solo pensamiento colectivo uno que jamas olvidarían, "pero sera zorraaaaaaa." Gritaban las dos en su subconsciente viendo como la chica de la arena, le daba un beso sorpresivo a naruto el cual no supo como responder ya que fue tomado por sorpresa.

La chica se separo de naruto con un sonrojo notable en el rostro, "eso fue por ayudar a mi hermanito." Agradecia temari mientras se llevaba a gaara y kankuro.

Pero al voltear naruto vio que temari lo volteo a ver y le guiño el ojo coquetamente, y eso también hizo que tanto sakura como haku tuvieran el mismo pensamiento colectivo, "sera zorraaaa por dos." Decían las dos en su subconsciente.

Naruto seguía confundido ya que no podía procesar lo que paso, ya que no entendió porque temari lo beso, "jaa quien te ve tan tranquilon e picaron." Decía sasuke burlándose de naruto, "y tu como esta tu papi zabusa." Decía también naruto sasuke.

Dicho comentario hizo que comenzara una pelea de lo mas infantil, ya que en un bola de polvo se podían ver salir brazos, piernas y cabezas de los susodichos que estaban peleándose por sus típicas bromas.

Ambos genin seguían peleándose cuando sintieron una gran aura asesina los cubría, cosa que hizo que se detuvieran al instante y voltearon a ver y lo que vieron los dejo aterrados, sakura y haku tenían auras negras que las cubrían mientras las dos se tronaban los nudillos, "narutoooooooo." Gritaban las dos al unisono, "te hablan hermano." Decía con miedo sasuke poniéndose a salvo de las dos fieras que tenia en frente, "chicas q…que sucede." Pregunto con miedo naruto, "nosotras también queremos un beso." Declararon las dos al mismo tiempo cosa que puso de piedra al rubio.

Naruto retrocedía lentamente para poder salir corriendo sin algún daño psicológico pero con lo que no conto fue con la presencia de su otra fan alocada.

Ino estaba tras naruto tapándole el paso y naruto ya empezaba a sudar frio muy frio, "este chicas tranquilas, no puedo hacer eso sin lastimar a la otra." Decía naruto tratando de hacer entrar en razón a las chicas, "es momento de dejar las cosas claras quien de nosotras te gusta mas." Pregunto sakura a naruto y este fue tomado con la guardia super baja ya que no sabia que responder.

Obvio que no sabia que responder ya que al chico les gustaban todas las chicas que lo rodeaban, le gustaba, sakura, hinata, haku, ino y temari extrañándose de pensar en esta ultima, "chicas no se que responderles, ya que no puedo decir que me gusta una de ustedes sin lastimar a la otra." Respondio naruto con el rostro ensombrecido "asi que mejor me quedo callado y no escojo a ninguna ya que no quiero lastimarlas con la respuesta que les diga." Volvió a responder naruto mientras se empezaba a ir del lugar.

Las chicas veían eso y no se lo creían naruto prefería alejarse de ellas para no lastimarlas, pero paso algo que naruto jamas hubiera esperado las chicas allí presentes lo rodearon en un abrazo grupal, decir que dicha acción impresiono al chico era decir poco, ya que estaba realmente impactado por la acción de las chicas, "se que no quieres lastimarnos pero si te alejas eso terminaría haciéndonos pedazos." Exclamaba sakura de manera cálida a naruto el cual aun estaba asombrado, "si nosotras tuvimos la culpa por presionarte a responder algo que tu tampoco tienes claro." Exclamaba también ino haciendo sentir mejor a naruto, "por eso esperaremos hasta que estes listo para darnos una respuestas." Exclamo también haku a naruto, "por eso entre las tres llegamos a una solución, asi que vamos a compartirte entre nosotras y otra chica que se interese en ti, pero eso si nosotras veremos que tipo de sentimientos tenga la chica." Declaro ino a naruto.

Y como lo pedido antes las tres besaron al chico, ino fue la que tubo suerte de besar a naruto en los labios, cosa que hizo sentir extasiada a la rubia platinada, mientras sakura y haku también le robaban uno que otro beso a naruto, asi cimentando una relación múltiple con el rubio.

En una esquina se podía ver a sasuke agachado en cuclillas cubierto en un aura depresiva maldiciendo la suerte de los rubios, ya que siempre ellos se llevan a todas las chicas.

Luego de esperar otras dos horas kakashi sensei hizo acto de presencia ya que acordó estar en el lugar hace tres horas, "llega tarde como siempre sensei." Declaro naruto, "lo siento es que me perdí por el sendero de la vida." Decía kakashi disculpándose, "bueno estoy aquí para escuchar su respuesta van a llevar acabo los exámenes Chunnin." Pregunto kakashi.

Todos sus estudiantes asintieron decididos, "bien en ese caso tomen este papel los llevara al lugar del examen, el cual empieza dentro de tres horas." Declaro kakashi dándoles la dirección a sus estudiantes los cuales partieron al lugar del examen.

Llegaron al lugar donde se llevaría acabo la primera etapa de los exámenes Chunnin, rápidamente al llegar se dieron cuenta de que habían puesto un genjutsu, "muy buen ganjutsu, pero no me impresiona." Exclamo naruto pasando entre los que pusieron dicho genjutsu al igual que sus amigos los cuales se dieron cuenta del genjutsu, "poner un genjutsu para intimidar a los genin nada mal si lo piensan." Exclamo sakura, "si tal parece que estos exámenes son sumamente difíciles." Exclamo también haku, "tienen que ya que estos exámenes son para ver nuestras capacidades y asi dar a mostrar nuestras habilidades para que nos consideres Chunnin excepcionales." Decía sasuke mientras seguían caminando.

Hasta que se toparon con el equipo del cejotas mayor, el cual estaba compuesto por tente, rock lee y neji hyuga, los cuales estaban tapándoles el paso al equipo siete, rock lee se le puso enfrente a sakura la cual se puso nerviosa ante la mirada del cejotas menor, "quie…quien eres tu." Preguntaba sakura sacada de onda, "soy el ninja mas guapo de todos rock lee de la aldea de la hoja, tu eres sakura eres muy hermosa se mi novia." Exclamaba y preguntaba lee a sakura, "eso no pasara ella esta conmigo." Declaro naruto encarando a lee, eso hizo sonrojar al extremo a sakura ya que el chico de sus sueños la estaba defendiendo, "ella merece alguien mejor, alguien como yo que lleva las llamas de la juventud a su máximo explendor." Declaro lee con su gran elevada autoestima, "entiende eso no pasara ya estoy con alguien asi que noooo." Respondio sakura tras la espalda de naruto, "bueno lee déjate de juegos que llegaremos tarde vámonos." Declaro neji llevándose a su equipo pero no antes de que tenten le guiñara el ojo a naruto de forma seductora.

Definitivamente los exámenes seria sumamente interesantes, para naruto el cual rezaba porque sus novias no lo mataran ante el coqueteo de tenten.

Yendo por un corredor bastante grande, se toparon de nuevo con lee el cual venia a buscar pelea, "quiero pelear con el prodigio numero 1 de la academia, quiero una pelea con naruto." Desafío lee naruto "lo siento amigo no peleare no tengo nada que demostrar mejor tranquilízate, quizás en otro momento peleemos pero hoy no." Respondio naruto de forma relajada, "en ese caso peleare con el prodigio numero 2 de la academia ninja, quiero pelear con sasuke uchiha." Reto lee ahora a sasuke, "es tu decisión hermano." Exclamo naruto a sasuke "esta bien peleare contigo." Decía sasuke aceptando el reto de rock lee.

Sasuke se lanzo contra lee rápidamente, lazando golpes, patadas y rodillazos que lee podía bloquear y regresar, ya que lee le dio una patada a sasuke derrumbándolo, sasuke se levanto sosteniéndose el estómago, "creo que es buen momento de probar esto." Declaro sasuke activando su sharingan el cual tenia en sus dos ojos.

Sasuke activo el sharingan aunque aun no era uno maduro, podía copiar todo jutsu, ninjutsu y genjutsu que use su oponente, "no importa lo que use ahora lo vere." Decía para si mismo sasuke, "con que ese es el famoso sharingan." Exclamo lee viendo como sasuke se le fue encima.

Rápidamente la pelea de taijutsu comenzó, sasuke le soltaba puñetazos, patadas y rodillazos a lee, el cual ahora tenia que hacer mas para defenderse pero rápidamente, sasuke se vio en aprietos ya que los golpes y patadas de lee eran mas veloces que los suyos.

En un descuido de sasuke, rock lee le propino una patada en la barbilla a sasuke suspendiéndolo en el aire, lee en un destello de velocidad ya se encontraba abajo de sasuke, de los brazos de lee empezaban a desatarse las vendas que los cubrían pero antes de que pudiese hacer algo una tortuga apareció de la nada, "alto lee." Ordeno dicha tortuga que en una explosión de humo y allí apareció el cejotas mayor gay.

Lee se detuvo mientras sasuke seguía volando por los aires que rapidamente fue atrapado por naruto, "baya amigo te sacaron la cresta." Exclamo naruto a sasuke, "valio la pena porque puede ver la técnica que iba a hacer antes de que lo detuvieran." Exclamo sasuke, "bueno vámonos hay que dejar que esos dos sigan en su momento yaoi." Exclamo naruto ayudando a sasuke a ponerse de pie.

Después del alboroto armado por lee, el equipo siete estaba en las puertas de la primera etapa de los exámenes Chunnin, donde se encontraron con kakashi de nuevo, "bueno chicos si están aquí es porque lograron salir del genjutsu que pusimos en la planta de baja, por eso ahora les digo que estoy orgulloso de este equipo ahora vayan allá y pasen el examen." Declaro kakashi a sus estudiantes para irse después.

Bueno aquí esta el capitulo para una de mis mejores lectoras y comentaristas y ella sabra que es de ella quien hablo.

Ahora me despido no sin antes decirles a los que leen la historia comenten porfa que es gratis xddd, ahora si me despido hasta la próxima.

Capitulo6: La Primera y Segunda Parte de los Exámenes Chunnin.


	6. Chapter 6

Repito naruto no me pertenece tanto el anime como sus personajes pertenecen a sus respectivos dueños.

Antes responderé algunos comentarios.

Xyori Nadeshiko: mi queridísima lectora no te preocupes que sasuke va a tener una novia y sera una de las que mencionaste, va a ser la ninja del sonido kin tsuchi ya que me parecio un personaje con mucho potencial, ella sera la novia de el gran sasuke uchiha, eso es lo único que cambiara ya que planeo que planeo ponerle la marca de maldición a sasuke para darles a ustedes un cierre épico a esta primera temporada, la segunda temporada sera con naruto shippuden donde naruto tendrá un harem mas grande ya que planeo integrar a féminas de otros animes, además ten paciencia porque los lemon se acercan y dicen por hay que lo bueno siempre es bueno esperarlo lo suficiente.

alucard77: si amigo me di cuenta de ese error al momento que me lo dijiste y pude remediarlo desde aquí todos van a tener protagonismo, sasuke, sakura y entre otros personajes, a kirche la voy a integrar en la segunda temporada de la historia además de otras féminas para el zorro.

daniel2610994: me encanta que te guste mi historia amigo y si naruto es todo un loquillo, pero donde hay varias chicas pueden venir mas, mientras tanto sigue disfrutando de la historia.

Bueno esos fueron los comentarios que responderé hoy ahora si comencemos con el capitulo.

Capitulo6: La Primera y Segunda Parte de los Exámenes Chunnin.

El renovado equipo siete ingreso en aquel salón recibiendo miradas llenas de instinto asesino de todos los ninjas allí presente, pero instintos que fueron ignorados olímpicamente por dicho equipo.

Todo hubiera regresado a la tranquilidad normal de no ser porque ino se le trepo como lémur a naruto por la espalda dándole un abrazo bastante afectivo, pero nuestro ninja favorito estaba en un gran predicamento, ya que parte de la anatomía de ino se pegaba a la espalda de naruto, el oji azul podía sentir a la perfección los pechos, bien desarrollados de ino ganándole a este un super kaio-ken por 10.

La chica descaradamente ante la mirada de todas las demás pretendientes de naruto rápidamente se le puso enfrente y le dio un efusivo beso en los labios, dicho beso duro unos minutos pero para sakura, haku, hinata y extrañamente temari hallaron ese beso eterno.

La platinada se separó de naruto para tomarlo efectivamente del brazo poniendo el brazo del chico entre sus pechos, "que tal Naru-kun te gusto tu regalo." Exclamaba coquetamente a naruto, "debo ser sincero me gusto mucho." Respondio naruto regresándole el gesto a la chica con un beso rápido que lleno de celos a las demás féminas presentes.

En un momento todo los doce genin estaba presente, "chicas enamoradas que problemático." Decía shikamaru con su poco interés por las cosas que suceden a su alrededor, "creí que te acobardarías Namikaze." Declaro kiba tratando de fastidiar a naruto, "hablabas conmigo chico perro, has algo con tu vida y ve a perseguir tu cola." Exclamo naruto fastidiando a kiba este se harto y le lanzo un golpe a naruto.

El mencionado tubo la amabilidad de hacer a un lado a ino y atrapar fácilmente el golpe de kiba, el cual no podía soltarse de kiba, "que sucede porque no te sueltas." Exclamaba naruto el cual comenzó aflojar su agarre, para darle un leve empuje a kiba tumbándolo, "realmente no se cual es tu problema conmigo, pero deja de incitarme o la próxima te daré la peor paliza de toda tu vida." Declaro naruto serio.

Dicho acto hizo a las pretendientes del ninja rubio le salieran corazoncitos de los ojos dándole otro buen visto a naruto, "baya si que eres fuerte peleemos algún dia para que nuestras llamas de la juventud ardan con intensidad." Decía lee haciendo que naruto se sintiera incómodo, "no entendí nada de lo que dijiste pero si pelearemos algún dia, tal vez mucho antes de que te des cuenta." Exclamo naruto haciendo crecer el animo en el cejotas menos.

Sasuke se mantenía tranquilo viendo el alboroto que armaron, "con amigos como estos, no quiero enemigos." Exclamo sasuke algo que una chica escucho bien, "comparto lo que dices, soy kin, kin tsuchi." Decía y presentaba la chica pelinegra de buen cuerpo, un largo cabello negro una piel clara unos ojos negros, pero sasuke se detuvo en una anatomía de la chica un par de pechos pasables, ya que eran unos pechos copa B llegando a la C.

Sasuke la veía de pies a cabeza hasta que se dio cuenta que la estaba viendo como idiota, "si cierto sasuke, sasuke uchiha para servirte." Se presentó el azabache de un modo que nadie jamás había visto.

La chica se fue con su equipo para luego voltear a ver a sasuke y guiñarle el ojo coquetamente, eso no paso desapercibido por naruto ya que se le puso de tras sasuke, "baya te mueves rápido amigo, ya atrapaste una." Exclamo naruto dándole golpecitos en la espalda al azabache, "no solo tu puedes conseguir chicas aunque aun nose como lo haces." Exclamaba y preguntaba sasuke a naruto, "según ka-san es porque soy casi el calco perfecto de to-san, pero creo que es por el modo como las trato." Respondio naruto que rápidamente se vio abrazado por las chicas.

El momento se vio arruinado cuando un ninja de anteojos y cabello gris se acercó al grupo, tanto naruto como sasuke no les daba buena espina ese tipo al cual le dieron miradas serias, "tu eres." Pregunto naruto sin quitar su expresión seria en su rostro, "soy kabuto, solo vine a saludar." Exclamo kabuto.

N/A: lo que pasa aquí ya lo saben asi que ya saben que pasara.

Naruto tenia estampado a kabuto en la pared hasta llamaron su atención "tranquilízate Namikaze o te expulsare del examen." Declaro un serio tipo con unas cicatrices en el rostro.

El sujeto llevaba un traje negro con capucha, piel oscura y con una mirada penetrante.

Naruto soltó a kabuto y este se alejó del rubio, aun con el cuello adolorido y con una expresión de terror en el rostro, "bien todos ustedes yo sere su supervisor en esta primera etapa de los exámenes Chunnin, soy hibiki morino ahora pasare a ordenarlos a todos, y si para aquellos que creían que estarían juntos en el examen están equivocados, si los separo sera imposible que ustedes copien." Declaro hibiki a los genin los cuales se tensaron un poco.

N/A: las posiciones las saben asi que solo imagínenselas.

Hibiki observaba a todos los genin presentes, "antes de comenzar alguien quiere retirarse." Pregunto el jounin a los genin los cuales no respondieron dándole la respuesta al jounin, "bien dare algunas instrucciones, el examen termina al medio dia, cada uno de ustedes en el examen cuenta con un puntaje perfecto de diez, cada pregunta errónea o que no contesten reprobaran, los que tengan menos mas de cinco preguntas erróneas reprobara el examen." Instruía el jounin a los genin, "si ven a los jounin que están en el salón, ellos son centinelas, ellos se encargara de que no se copien, y si los descubren jhmm bueno sera mejor que no los descubran ahora repartiré los exámenes." Termino sus instrucciones el jounin.

Ya con los exámenes todos se preparaban para hacer el examen, "bien comiencen." Ordeno el jounin y todos los genin empezaban a responder las preguntas del examen.

Con gaara este tenia dos dedos en uno de sus ojos, el derecho para ser exactos, haciéndolo aparecer, para luego convertirlo en una nube de arena, la cual voló y se poso en sobre el examen de otro genin, no sin antes hacer que a este le cayera arena en el ojo, para facilitarle copiar dicho examen.

Ino hizo su jutsu de posesión de mentes para copiar las respuestas del examen de sakura, sasuke usaba su sharingan para copiar los movimientos del genin que tenia frente suyo.

Naruto bueno este lo estaba resolviendo el examen sin muchos problemas gracias a sus estudios con su padre y a las respuestas que le pasaba haku mediante un jutsu, que le permitía enviarles las respuestas a naruto por medio del aire.

Pero no a todos les iba bien ya que eran descubiertos copian y eliminados del examen Chunnin, asi siguió la siguiente hora y los que eran antes mas de trecientos genin ahora quedaban menos de ciento cincuenta genin.

En un momento dado hibiki hablo, "bueno ya se va a acercando el momento de dar la ultima pregunta y este ultima pregunta vale mas que las anteriores por los que no la respondan bien no solo reprobaran el examen si no que jamas volverán a participar en los exámenes Chunnin, ahora con esta presión alguien quiere retirarse." Declaro morino.

Varios equipos salían del salón ya que la prueba era demasiado difícil y llego el momento donde todo se decidiría, quienes seguían adelante y quienes se retiraban.

Nadie mas salio del examen hasta que hibiki volvió a tomar la palabra, "muy bien aquellos que se quedaron, solo tengo algo que decirles que pasaron el examen." Exclamo hibiki.

Después de un gran sermón del jounin, por la ventana entraron kunais que clavaron una tela verde y después entro una jounin, la cual era la amante de las serpientes, "aquí esta la jounin mas hermosa de la aldea de la hoja anko mitarashi (próximamente señora Namikaze)." Se presentaba dejando lo ultimo en su mente la jounin la cual gozaba de gran belleza una piel clara, ojos cafes cabello entre purpura y café atado a una cola que le daba un aspecto a una piña, pero lo mas importante eran unos pechos copa D.

N/A: si soy un fan de la pechonalidad, no me juzguen y anko es mas joven de lo habitual tiene entre 17 a 18 años.

La jounin veía a los genin que le pasaron a morino, "te ablandaste aprobaron muchos, pero bueno después de lo que les tengo preparado no quedara menos de la mitad." Declaro la amante de las serpientes, "muy bien gusanos vámonos de aquí al lugar de la segunda etapa de los exámenes Chunnin." Declaro anko llevándose a los genin.

Mientras en un lugar apartado de la aldea se encontraron unos cuerpos sin vida pero lo mas destacable era que dichos cuerpos no tenían rostro alguno, como si se los hubieran arrancado, en el lugar habían unas esculturas las cuales goteaban sangre la cual estaba esparcida por todo el lugar dándole un toque mas grotesco a la escena.

De regreso en el examen Chunnin ahora encontramos a todos los genin con anko frente a ellos, "muy bien gusanos les doy a bienvenida al la zona de entrenamiento numero 44 también conocido como el bosque de la muerte." Exclamo la mujer alarmando a algunos genin, pero otros estaban impasibles.

Naruto veía el lugar, "un lugar para poner aprueba nuestros métodos para sobrevivir es algo predecible y muy fácil de realizar." Exclamo naruto en voz alta, ya que sabia como provocar a dicha amante de las serpientes la cual le lanzo un kunai que naruto pudo atrapar ya que tenia un mal presentimiento, el cual se cumplió ya que cuando atrapo el kunai sintió un escalofrió que le hizo soltar un golpe, dándole a una ninja de le hierva.

Naruto se alejo de la extraña mujer mientras le devolvía el kunai a anko la cual tomo la oportunidad para robarle un beso a naruto no se sorprendió ya que anko fue la que hizo que naruto supiera como pensaban las chicas por eso, el rubio no es tan denso, como otros ninja, naruto tomo la oportunidad para susurrarle algo al oído, "recomiendo que estén atentos presiento algo malo, esa ninja de la hierba esconde algo, algo aterrador." Le decía naruto a anko la cual entendió perfectamente bien lo que le dijo naruto.

Pero luego de unos momentos todo se calmó un poco, ya que anko les dio a los genin que firmaran un documento que decía que si les pasaba algo dentro del bosque no se hacían responsables.

El equipo siete estaba reunido bajo un árbol esperando que empezara la segunda etapa de los exámenes, Chunnin pero rápidamente llegaron todas las pretendientes de naruto, sentándose cerca del chico, sakura le ofrecio su regazo al rubio el cual acepto gustoso, recostándose en las piernas de sakura sacándole un enorme sonrojo a la peli rosa, la que fantaseaba cosas no aptas para niño, "solo un poco mas y me lo llevo a lo oscurito, para que hagamos cosas malas, dios mio sabia que leer ese libro de pasta naranja me iba a pervertir." Se decía a si misma sakura, pero las demás pretendientes de naruto las cuales estaban fantaseando con naruto, procreando su descendencia, eso incluida anko la cual pensaba lo mismo, pero de la manera mas impúdica posible.

N/A: si mijos anko estará en el harem de naruto, y si se atreven a decir como pones a alguien de catorce años, con una mujer de 18 años es malo, déjenme decirles que no ya que mi primera novia era tres años mayor que yo, y nunca tubimos problemas por la edad.

Ino estaba al lado de sakura dándole de comer a naruto unos bocadillos que ella preparo, sorprendiendo al rubio de lo bueno que estaban, después de un rato se podía ver un grupo de un poco mas de seis chicas consentir a un chico lo cual llenaba de celos a muchos, pero con la mirada de muerte que les lanzaban las chicas pensaban en el hermoso color de las flores y el cielo.

Ahora cada equipo genin estaba en un punto de entrada al bosque, anko dio la orden de abrirlos y al momento todos los portones se abrieron y todos los equipo entraron.

Pero naruto se retrasó un poco ya que anko lo atrapo en pleno impulso para entrar al bosque.

Anko le estaba dando un beso a naruto para variar mas que todo, "para la suerte y ten mucho cuidado, he y si pasas te dare un gran regalo que te encantara mucho." Exclamaba anko mientras le susurraba lo ultimo en el oído a naruto ahora naruto tenia una gran determinación en su rostro, para luego irse con su equipo.

Anko lo observo mientras la mujer sonreía de una manera que nadie había visto, ya que la chica es muy reservada y fría, pero de algún modo naruto podía sacar ese modo dulce de la chica.

Naruto alcanzo a su equipo y las primeras en bombardearlo con preguntas fueron sakura y haku, "porque tardaste Naru-kun." Pregunto sakura a naruto el cual no sabia que responder, "estaba atendiendo algunas necesidades biológicas." Respondio naruto en términos que sakura entendió a la perfección aunque no se lo creyó pero lo dejaron pasar, "entonces solo fuiste al baño." Exclamo haku asiendo que naruto asintiera, sasuke estaba alerta a todo a su alrededor, "tengan cuidado algo se acerca." Advirtió sasuke a sus amigos los cuales entendieron su advertencia rápidamente se podía escuchar un zumbido venir de lejos, asiéndose mas fuerte.

Sakura y sasuke salieron del trayecto del ataque, pero haku y naruto no corrieron con esa suerte, naruto pensó rápidamente y se puso frente a haku cruzando sus brazos, la ráfaga de aire se los llevo lejos separándolos de sakura y sasuke.

Después de que el ataque aquella ninja de le hierva hizo acto de presencia encarando a sasuke y sakura los cuales sabían porque estaba alii, "bien tengo mucha suerte, me encontré dos ninjas para quitarles el pergamino." Decía la chica mientras ponía su mano en el rostro y luego dejara ver un ojo amarillo reptil con la pupila rasgada, lanzando un poderoso genjutsu en sasuke y sakura.

Dicho genjutsu hizo que ellos dos presenciaran algo horrible su muerte o de alguien importante para ellos y eso los dejo frios, la peor afectada era sakura la cual tenia una expresión sin brillo, ya que ella no vio su muerte si no la muerte de naruto, vio como era hecho trizas frente a sus propios ojos.

Sasuke se acerco a ella, "sakura me escuchas sakura." Llamaba sasuke a sakura pero ella no respondía, "es inútil esta traumada, pero no la culpo ya que cuando vi su ojo pude ver mi propia muerte." Decía para si mismo sasuke mientras sacaba un kunai de su bolsa, "bien es hora de morir." Exclamo la chica lanzando dos kunais contra sasuke y sakura.

Sasuke se clavo el kunai en la pierna para salir del trance y poder ayudar salvar a sakura llevándola a un lugar seguro, pera esperar que pasara ese mal momento.

Mientras tanto haku y naruto se recuperaban de golpe de aquella enorme corriente de aire, haku al abrir los ojos pudo ver a naruto sobre ella cubriéndola por con su cuerpo mientras este era cubierto por un chacra rojo que le curaba todas las heridas luego, paso dicho chacra a haku y la curo completamente.

Como agradecimiento haku le dio un beso largo a naruto disfrutando de ese tiempo a solas, con dicho beso naruto pudo recorrer varias partes de la anatomía de haku, pudo sentir la fina piel de la chica sobre sus ropas, las cuales constaban en un vestido chino hecho para el combate, con mayas negras hasta las rodillas, pudo sentir los pechos de la chica pegarse al suyo, sintiendo lo bien formadas que estaban para su edad, eran unos pechos glorisos de copa C.

Ambos se separaron dejando un rastro de saliva entre ellos, naruto estaba impresionado y haku super, pero super sonrojada, el cual aumento cuando naruto la cargo al estilo nupcial para evadir el ataque de una serpiente gigante, "estilo de tierra: dragones gemelos de tierra." grito naruto su jutsu al tiempo que del suelo salieron dos enorme dragones del suelo, los cuales atacaron y mataron a la serpiente en el acto creando una gran cortina de polvo.

Naruto puso a haku en el suelo con cuido y esta lo volvió a besar, "es tu regalo de agradecimiento." Exclamo ruborizada la chica, "entonces te salvare las veces necesarias si me vas a agradecer asi." Exclamo naruto dándole un beso rápido a haku, para después regresar con sasuke y sakura.

Bueno aquí dejo la segunda parte de los exámenes Chunnin, espero les guste y para mi mejor lectora tiene partes que le va a encantar y a los demás tambien sin mas me despido hasta la próxima.

Capitulo7: Sasuke Poseído vs Naruto.


	7. Chapter 7

Repito naruto no me pertenece tanto la serie y sus personajes pertenecen a su respectivo creador.

Aquí les traigo la continuación del capitulo anterior no me gusto dejarle ese final forzado pero lo hice porque mi hermana, no me dejaba en paz, asi que aquí les traigo la continuación, y para los desesperados los lemons vendrán después de la fase de batalla de los exámenes Chunnin.

Opciones para el primer lemon.

Naruto x anko.

Naruto x sakura.

Naruto x Ino.

Naruto x Hinata.

Naruto x Haku.

Naruto x Tenten.

Naruto x Temari.

Mikoto x Zabusa.

Kakashi x Kurenai.

Elijan cual será el primer lemon en la historia la opción que tenga cinco botos será la que gane, la votación se cierra hasta que termine la primera fase de batalla de los exámenes Chunnin, elijan con sabiduría y perversión xdd, mas con lo segundo.

Capitulo7: Sasuke Poseído vs Naruto.

Anteriormente orochimaru hizo su movimiento atacando a sakura y sasuke pero por un acto improvisado de sasuke pudo salvar su vida y la de sakura ahora a sasuke le toca plantarle cara al sannin serpiente, podrá evitar que orochimaru le coloque la marca de maldición, bueno averígüenlo ahora.

Sasuke y sakura se encontraban refugiados en el hueco de un árbol recuperándose de ese aterrador genjutsu lanzado por el sannin sádico, el cual no se iba a quedar con las ganas de tener un cuerpo nuevo y fresco para recuperar fuerzas.

Sasuke se encontraba sangrando de la pierna pero no era nada muy serio por suerte el kunai no llego hasta el hueso de ser asi, en estos momentos sasuke tendría una pierna inutilizable por un largo rato.

Sakura estaba un poco mejor que sasuke pero ella aun tenia muy fresco ese momento en que vio como naruto era descuartizado frente a sus propios ojos sin poder hacer nada para impedirlo.

Pero su descanso no duraría mucho ya que una serpiente enorme estaba por devorarlos completamente, "maldición." Exclamo sasuke tomando a sakura y saliendo del rango de ataque de la serpiente, en el aire sasuke pudo lanzarle shuriken y kunais a la serpiente acabando con la vida de esta, para poder estar mas seguros.

Pero nada los preparo para lo que venia de la serpiente comenzaba a salir aquella misma chica aterradora, la cual tenia una mirada mas penetrante con sasuke y sakura, "kukuku si será divertido quitarles su pergamino de la tierra." Exclamaba macabramente la mujer.

Desde el árbol sasuke encaraba a la mujer y ya estaba cansado de escapar y tenia que hacer algo, "ya me arte de escapar, si tengo miedo enfrentándome a ella jamás podre vencer a itachi." Se decía a si mismo mientras activaba el sharingan listo para pelear con la enfermiza mujer, "sakura ponte en un lugar seguro, no quiero que te veas en el fuego cruzado ya que no quiero que naruto me reclame de que no te cuide, mantente a salvo yo le plantare cara a esa cosa." Exclamo sasuke sin mirar a sakura pero se podía sentir la preocupación por su compañera en cada palabra.

Mientras tanto con naruto y haku ellos saltaban de rama en rama dirigiéndose al lugar donde estaban sus compañeros, "puedo sentir un chacra descomunal en el lugar y no es precisamente amigable." Exclamo naruto, "es un enemigo entonces." Pregunto haku, "si y te puedo decir que es uno enemigo que nunca hemos enfrentado, de pronto estos exámenes se convirtieron en algo mas que una mísera prueba, solo se que ese chacra que siento es aterrador lleno de maldad." Respondio naruto serio mientras saltaba de rama en rama con haku a su lado.

Con sasuke, sakura y orochimaru este tenia una sonrisa de oreja a oreja ya que ponerle la marca de maldición a sasuke seria muy fácil, "kukuku el gran sasuke uchiha va a enfrentar no puedo esperar." Exclama orochimaru con una sonrisa llena de malicia.

Sasuke no perdió mas el tiempo y se lanzo sobre orochimaru este permanecía impasible, hasta que sasuke empezó a soltar los primeros golpes y patadas que orochimaru bloqueaba sin mucho problema, "vamos uchiha as algo mejor que esto o no tendrá sentido matarte." Exclamaba irritando cada vez mas a sasuke, este rápidamente pudo conectar un golpe en el estomago de orochimaru encorvándolo para luego darle otro golpe en la mandíbula suspendiéndolo en el aire, para terminara con una fuerte patada que estampo a orochimaru con una rama ceca.

Sasuke veía al sannin comenzar a reírse, para que esa risa después se convirtiera en una risa macabra llena de demencia, orochimaru se recuperaba tronándose el cuello, "eso esta mucho mejor, vamos demuéstrame que los uchihas son poderosos." Exclamaba burlonamente orochimaru a sasuke el cual se estaba hartando de las burlas del sannin.

Sasuke se preparo con un kunai y se lanzo contra orochimaru y este también alisto uno bloqueando con rotunda facilidad la estocada del kunai de sasuke, para después darle toda una combinación de golpes, al azabache sin que este pudiese defenderse, terminando con una fuerte patada en la barbilla de sasuke haciendo girar en el aire y cayendo finalmente al suelo.

El sannin se acercaba a sasuke a paso lento y lleno de confianza, hasta que estuvo frente a sasuke, este se levanto de golpe, "estilo de fuego: gran bola de fuego." Grito sasuke su jutsu disparando una gran bola de fuego a quemarropa a orochimaru.

La bola de fuego creo una gran explosión apartando al sannin de sasuke, el cual estaba mas atento ahora, ya que no podía confiarse con este tipo o seria su fin.

Todo el lugar podía verse rodeado de llamas, las cuales quemaban todo a su paso, "nada mal joven uchiha pero, no es suficiente para derrotarme." Declaro el sannin, saliendo de entre las llamas sin muchos rasguños en su cuerpo.

Orochimaru se movio a gran velocidad contra sasuke pero este con su sharingan podía moverse, a la misma velocidad y atacar y defenderse del sannin, el cual simplemente probaba las fuerzas de su nuevo contenedor y cada resultado lo llenaba de satisfacción, "seras un gran contenedor para mi." Decía en su subconsciente el sannin.

Mientras con naruto y haku ellos se detuvieron de golpe ya que justamente frente a ellos se estaba desarrollando una batalla, "parece que sasuke esta peleando con el dueño de ese chacra malévolo." Exclamo haku, "si es cierto de todos en la academia solo sasuke y neji eran los que podían hacerme frente, estoy seguro que podrá soportar hasta que nosotros lleguemos, haku tendrás que prepararte ya que al momento de llegar al lugar de la batalla, tendrás que estar dispuesta a matar, ten en cuenta que los demás equipos nos mataran si tienen la oportunidad y nosotros tampoco podemos dudar." Declaro naruto haku simplemente asintió, mientras aumentaban la velocidad para llegar con su equipo.

Regresando con sasuke y orochimaru estos seguían con su pelea sasuke estaba cansando mientras el sannin se mantenía tan fresco como una lechuga como si pelear contra sasuke no fuera la gran cosa.

Sakura veía todo no lo creía sasuke le estaba dando con todo a esa mujer y ella esta como si no pasara nada, "naruto donde estas." Se decía a si misma volviendo a revivir esa escena y quedando de nuevo en un limbo de horror inconmensurable, tan real sintió todo eso sakura que comenzó a llorar desenfrenadamente.

Mientras sasuke estaba en grandes problemas ya que estaba comenzando a cansarse y todo se decidiría con un ultimo jutsu, sasuke saco unos hilos metálicos, y se lanzo contra orochimaru, este dio un salto pero sasuke lo atrapo con los hilos metálicos los cuales salían de la boca y amarro a un árbol grueso a orochimaru, sasuke hizo una rápida posición de manos, "estilo de fuego: flama de dragon." Grito sasuke su jutsu prendiendo una gran llamarada alrededor de su cuerpo para dispararla contra orochimaru.

El ataque dio de lleno con orochimaru, causando que este por primera vez en la pelea gritara de dolor, la llama seguía consumiendo a orochimaru, junto con todos los arboles tras suyo.

Unos momentos después se podía ver a un orochimaru con algunas quemaduras en rostro, "impresionante, estoy totalmente convencido que me seras de utilidad." Declaro el sannin, mientras se arrancaba partes del rostro, para después mostrar ese ojo amarillo reptil con ese pupila rasgada.

Rápidamente el terror invadió a sasuke y cada fibra de su cuerpo le decía que tenia que alejarse de esa cosa a como diera lugar y como si su cuerpo reaccionara por si solo, sasuke se empezó a alejar de orochimaru dando saltos largos, pero nada lo preparo para ver a una enorme serpiente aparecer y acercarse rápidamente a sasuke, el cual en un acto de desesperación saco kunais y shurikens, "no aléjate de mi." Grito sasuke lanzando dichas armas contra la serpiente matándola en el acto.

Sasuke se vio acorralado y orochimaru tomo esa oportunidad para hacer su posición de manos para realizar su jutsu prohibido, "jutsu prohibido de la marca maldita." Grito orochimaru su jutsu prohibido alargando se cuello de una manera anormal, sasuke por el miedo no pudo hacer nada para evadir eso y fue mordido por orochimaru.

El dolor que sentía era indescriptible rápidamente sasuke estaba tirado en el suelo gritando de dolor, ya que dicha mordida ardía como si le hubieran puesto lava ardiente en trapecio, en un momento la marca de maldición apareció en sasuke y orochimaru estaba listo para irse, de no ser por una corriente de aire cortante lo alertare y se alejara de sasuke.

Naruto y haku llegaron al lugar, naruto se acercó a sasuke y vio la marca de maldición en su cuello, "maldita sea llegamos tarde." Exclamo naruto enfadado encarando a orochimaru, "desgraciado que demonios le hiciste." Grito naruto conteniendo la voluntad de kurama de hacerle entrar en modo biju en ese instante, ya que no era el momento ni lugar para hacer eso.

Orochimaru se reía histéricamente, "kukuku simplemente le di un pequeño regalo, cuando el este listo vendrá a buscarme." Respondio el sannin de tranquilamente haciendo que naruto no pudiese controlar sus instintos y abalanzársele y cortarle la cabeza, pero supo como contenerse.

Aunque los ojos de naruto parpadearon unas veces entre azul y rojo pudo controlar ese instinto de matar, "esto no se quedara asi maldito, te prometo que te hare pagar por esto, pero a como están las cosas en este momento no puedo enfrentarme a un sannin como tu, sasuke lo comprendió demasiado tarde, pero no dejare pasar la oportunidad de mostrarte algo que te hará temblar." Declaro naruto haciendo aparecer su espada, "haku sostente de donde puedas." Advirtió naruto a la chica a cual se preparo para cualquier cosa.

En la hoja de la espada de naruto el viento comenzó a arremolinase salvajemente y con una rápida posición de manos, "estilo de viento: viento cortante." Grito naruto su jutsu blandiendo su espada, creando varios tajos de aire que se acercaban veloz mente contra orochimaru.

El sannin que estupefacto pero por inercia al ultimo segundo desapareció del lugar, el viento cortante de naruto hizo sus estragos por donde paso, muchos arboles fueron rebanados sin piedad alguna.

Haku se acercó a naruto y vio que apretaba el mango de su espada mas fuerte de lo usual, "ya Naru-kun ya se fue hay que ayudar a los demás." Aconsejaba haku a naruto el cual hizo desaparecer su espada, para cargar a sasuke en su hombro y llevarlo junto a sakura.

Cuando llegaron con sakura ella estaba en un estado deplorable estaba llorando a mares, naruto trato de llamar su atención per no reaccionaba en lo absoluto, "que harás Naru-kun." Pregunto haku viendo el estado de sakura no tenia heridas pero si tenia los ojos rojos de tanto llorar, "solo se me ocurre una cosa terapia de choque." Respondio naruto poniendo frente a sakura la cual aun no reaccionaba.

Naruto le planto un beso a sakura, la cual empezaba a reaccionar hasta que recobro el sentido, pudo sentir que alguien la estaba besando, cuando recupero la visión pudo ver a naruto frente a ella, dándole un beso ella se abrazo a naruto de una manera poco usual, como si temiera que no lo volvería a ver mas.

En un acto de inercia toco el rostro de naruto para comprobar si era el y si podía sentir su piel, su calor sakura rápidamente regresaba el beso de naruto dándole al rubio una buena señal de que ya estaba mejor.

Naruto se separo y sakura empezó a sollozar en el pecho de naruto el simplemente le acariciaba la cabeza, "fue horrible todo lo que paso, no quiero volver a ver algo como, eso tenia mucho miedo." Decia sakura a lo cual naruto la seguía abrazando, "ya sakura estoy aquí, nada te pasara te lo prometo por mi vida." Exclamaba naruto tranquilizando a sakura.

Después de que sakura se calmara fueron a buscar un refugio para pasar la noche, ya que sabían que en ese bosque las criaturas mas grandes salían de noche.

Encontraron un hueco grande en un árbol lo suficientemente espacioso para todos, "buscare algo de comer regreso pronto." Exclamo naruto saliendo del árbol, "haku estas a cargo, tienes claro lo que te dije si alguien se acerca con intenciones hostiles, tienes toda la libertad de matarlos, ya que ellos no dudaran solo porque ustedes sean chicas." Declaro naruto a haku la cual asintió ante las instrucciones de naruto.

Naruto rápidamente encontró un rio con peces abundantes y saco media docena de peces y se los llevo para darles de comer a su equipo.

Naruto regreso con las chicas y ellas estaban alertas para todo cuando naruto entro se tranquilizaron, rápidamente se puso a cocinar los peces que trajo, por alguna casualidad les dio los mas grandes a las chicas.

Las chicas probaron los peces que naruto cocino y estaban al punto perfecto, se sentía al cien por ciento el sabor a pescado, "esto esta delicioso Naru-kun quien te enseño a cocinar." Pregunto asombrada sakura, "fue ka-san ella me enseño a cocinar." Respondio naruto, "entonces debemos darle las gracias a kushina-san por enseñarte a cocinar." Agrego haku comiendo otro trozo de pescado, "debemos tomar turnos para las guardias, tomare la primera." Declaro naruto, "yo tomare la segunda." Declaro haku, "yo la tercera." Declaro finalmente sakura.

Todos hicieron sus respectivas guardias, mientras también atendían a sasuke el cual seguía inconsciente y con una fiebre de los mil demonios.

Al amanecer tres ninjas del sonido estaban escondidos en unos arbustos al frente, "bien nuestro objetivo es probar al uchiha." Exclamo uno de los ninjas el cual estaba todo vendad, el ninja respondia al nombre de dosu, "bien con los demás que hacemos." Pregunto el otro ninja del sonido el respondia al nombre de saku, "da igual mátenlos si quieres nuestro objetivo es el uchiha." Declaro dosu, "lastima el chico era muy lindo." Exclamo kin decepcionada ya que el único chico que le llamo la atención era su objetivo.

Pero a los ninjas del sonido no los preparo para lo que verían ya que cuando se acercaron al lugar, una explosión los alerto "se suponía que tendrían que estar dormidos." Declaro dosu, "si lo estábamos pero pudimos sentir sus chacras a kilómetros de aquí." Respondio naruto el cual empuñaba su espada, "haku encárgate de los otros dos, crees poder." Decía y preguntaba naruto, "por quien me tomas Naru-kun déjame a los otros dos a mi." Respondio decidida haku lista para pelear.

Naruto antes de comenzar la pelea contra dosu naruto se mordio el dedo para luego hacer una combinación, posición de manos, "jutsu de invocación." Exclamo naruto haciendo aparecer un lobo negro, un poco mas grande que un oso, "nigtwolf cuida de sakura y sasuke mientras nos encargamos de sacar la basura." Ordeno naruto, "como ordene naruto-sama." Respondio el lobo posándose en el hueco del árbol, protegiendo a los susodichos.

Ahora si naruto y haku encararon a sus oponentes, naruto empuño su espada con mas firmeza y se le fue encima a dosu en un destello de velocidad increíble, dosu por instinto pudo evadir la estocada de la espada de naruto pero esta era una trampa del mencionado, ya que naruto le planto tremenda patada en el pecho a dosu derrumbándolo fuertemente contra el suelo.

Haku se mantenía tranquila con sus sembon en mano lista para comenzar la pelea contra las peleas que tenia frente suyo, "solo eres un estorbo desaparece." Grito saku mandando de las palmas de sus manos una enorme corriente de aire, haku con su enorme velocidad evadio el ataque sin muchos problemas y antes de saku pudiera hacer algo le clavaron en la espalda seis sembon, que no supo por donde salieron, "estilo de hielo: shurikens de hielo." Grito haku su jutsu entre la nada.

Desde arriba caían a gran velocidad unos enormes shurikens hechos de hielo, saku evadió los que pudo, hasta que se arto y con otra ráfaga de aire de destrozo las shurikens de hielo.

En otro lado del bosque se encontraba el equipo diez, tomando un descanso ya que conseguir los dos pergaminos les costo demasiado.

El equipo estaba tranquilo hasta que un estallido les llamo la atención cuando vieron de donde se escucho dicho estallido, se pudo ver un enorme torrente de aire salir, del bosque.

Para ellos los chacras bastantes conocidos, "siento los chacras de naruto y del resto de su equipo y al parecer están peleando." Informo shikamaru, "echemos un vistazo." Declaro ino el equipo no quería, pero con una sola mirada de la platinada tuvieron que ir al lugar de pelea.

De regreso con el equipo siete, naruto estaba peleando contra dosu, el cual intentaba paralizar a naruto mediante las vibraciones sonoras de su guate metálico, pero le era imposible conectar un golpe en el rubio ya que era demasiado veloz.

Un fuerte patada en la espalda de dosu lo hizo arrastrarse por todo el suelo, poniéndose de pie con mucho dolor, "creo que el estamos en problemas." Exclamaba dosu "no sabes cuantos problemas tienes." Exclamo naruto tras esta, dándole otro golpe tumbando duramente a dosu en el suelo.

Con mucho desprecio naruto le dio una fuerte patada a dosu, que lo mando a volar cerca de su equipo.

Haku la estaba pasando de lo lindo ya que le estaba dando cátedra a kin como se usan las agujas sembon, "eres buena con las agujas sembon pero, ante alguien como yo, no tienes mucha oportunidad y sabrás porque." Declaro haku usando su velocidad para rodear a kin la cual solo veía sombras residuales por la velocidad de su oponente.

Antes de que kin pudiese darse cuenta, le clavaron una tormenta de agujas sembon en el cuerpo, espalda, brazos y piernas, kin no tubo mas remedio que arrodillarse ante su oponente, "como es que eres tan buena con las agujas sembon." Pregunto adolorida kin, "sencillo desde muy pequeña me entrene en el arte del asesinato con las agujas sembon, además de estudiar a la perfección el cuerpo humano, para dar golpes certeros y letales, ahora dichas habilidades solo las uso para proteger a los que son importantes para mi." Respondio con simpleza haku a kin, comprendiendo la enorme brecha que hay entre ella y haku.

Saku se estaba levantando del suelo con un dolor insoportable ya que los sembon lo debilitaron en sobre manera, pero lo peor estaba por venir.

En el lugar donde estaba sasuke hubo una explosión que llamo la atención de todos, lo que vieron los dejo sorprendidos, sasuke estaba de pie mientras un chacra morado lo cubría, mientras unas marcas negras empezaban a cubrir su cuerpo y finalizando con el sharingan.

Sasuke veía el poder que fluia, "si el medio este regalo para poder matarlo a el." Exclamaba sasuke posando su vista en lo dos hombres del equipo del sonido, rápidamente se puso tras saku dándole un fuerte golpe en la espalda derribándolo brutalmente.

Antes de que saku se levantara sasuke tomo sus brazos y puso su pie en la espalda, "pareces estar muy orgullos de tus brazos cierto, debes estar muy apegado a ellos cierto." Exclamaba sasuke con una voz llena de sadismo y demencia, "no espera que…." Saku no termino de hablar porque sintió el peor dolor del mundo.

En el suelo podía verse las sombras de sasuke y saku y también podía verse como la sombra de sasuke le arrancaba la columna, de una manera brutal que dejo perplejos a todos, incluyendo al equipo 10 que acabada de llegar y vieron todo lo que paso.

Ahora sasuke dirigía su vista en el otro miembro hombre del equipo empezó a acercarse lentamente al ninja, el cual les dio su pergamino del cielo para poder salir con vida del lugar pero sasuke tenia otros planes para el ninja.

Pero antes de que este hiciera algún movimiento naruto lo intercepto antes de que atacara de nuevo, "ya basta sasuke no estas siendo tu en este momento." Declaro naruto a sasuke pero este no escucho, "muévete naruto o acabare contigo también." Declaro sasuke a naruto, "bien si las cosas serán asi, tendré que detenerte a la fuerza." Declaro naruto y lo dicho por este fue como invitar a sasuke a la mejor fiesta del mundo.

Sasuke lanzo golpes y patadas a naruto el cual podía bloquear sin esforzarse mucho ya que sasuke no estaba siendo racional, lo cual facilitaba bastante a naruto poder bloquear los golpes, "detente sasuke la marca de maldición esta sacando lo peor de ti." Declaro naruto atrapando un golpe de sasuke y dándole un fuerte golpe en el rostro tumbando a sasuke, "tu no entiendes el me dio este poder para poder matarlo a el." Exclamaba sasuke, "no sasuke tu no lo entiendes estas cegado en este momento, la verdad es otra una que tu madre no puede decirte, porque tiene un sello que le impide hacerlo." Exclamo naruto a sasuke, "deja de decir tonterías, tu no sabes nada." Grito sasuke dándole una fuerte patada a naruto tumbándolo fuertemente.

Naruto se levantaba sosteniéndose el estómago, sin duda esa marca de maldición le estaba dando mas poder a sasuke de lo que esperaba y naruto estaba empezando a hartarse.

[Cachorro incrementare tu fuerza para que puedas someter al uchiha la marca que tiene se esta apoderando de su alma, tienes que darle un golpe lo suficientemente fuerte como para dejarlo inconsciente.]

Comunico kurama a naruto mediante su enlace mental naruto lo estaba pensando hace rato.

[Bien kurama incrementa todo, esto tomara mas tiempo del que creía.]

Le respondia naruto a kurama mediante el enlace mental que tenia con el.

Sasuke se abalanzaba contra naruto listo para atacar nuevamente pero esta vez fue sasuke el que se llevo una gran sorpresa, naruto desapareció al ultimo segundo para aparecer al lado de sasuke dándole un fuerte golpe en el rostro, para luego darle otro golpe estampando a sasuke contra el suelo "tranquilízate sasuke no me hagas hacer algo que no quiero." Grito naruto serio a sasuke el cual se levantó y ataco a naruto con todas sus fuerzas.

Naruto comenzaba a perder la paciencia, "bien sasuke después me agradecerás lo que voy a hacer ahora." Exclamo naruto esperando que sasuke se acercara lo suficiente y paso, naruto le dio un contundente golpe a sasuke en el estómago sacándole todo el aire, para luego caer inconsciente mientras las marcas de maldición se retraían para dar a entender que nunca estuvieron allí.

Naruto se arrodillo ya que los golpes de sasuke en ese estado fueron mas fuertes de lo normal y si le hicieron mucho daño, por lo cual kurama tenia mucho trabajo que hacer.

Bueno amigos aquí esta la continuación del capitulo de ayer, si esta primera pelea con sasuke es la primera por lo cual, fue un poco floja pero la batalla final en el valle del fin esa sera epica y les dire que hacer para sentirse en el ambiente de la pelea.

Bueno ahora me despido no sin antes recordarles que dejen su voto ahora si me despido, hasta la próxima.


	8. Chapter 8

Repito naruto no me pertenece tanto el anime como sus personajes pertenecen a su respectivo creador.

Aquí esta el capitulo ocho de la historia espero les guste, después de esta historia actualizare las otras historias que tengo, a las cuales les invito a que leen, ya que son muy buenas.

Las historias son jóvenes guerreros, dragon ball dxd, un angel y un sayjin y por ultimo la mejor que tengo la de un nuevo viaje, bueno ahora si el capitulo.

Capitulo8: Una Gran Verdad y la Fase de Batalla.

En un claro del bosque de la muerte se podía ver un enorme desastre debido a la pelea que ocurrió anteriormente.

En el lugar estaban un inconsciente sasuke y un muy adolorido naruto ya que tubo que someter a la fuerza a sasuke cuando este estaba poseído por la marca de maldición.

Naruto se puso de pie mientras escupía un poco de sangre ya que la patada que le conecto sasuke le hizo daño, naruto levanto a sasuke y lo llevo con su equipo, para luego ir a buscar a kin la cual en todo el ataque solo se centro en haku en ningún momento ataco a sasuke cuando este salio a pelear.

Naruto recostó a sasuke en el suelo y luego también recostó a kin al lado de este, "quizás despertar al lado de ella le haga un bien." Decía naruto para si mismo, para dirigirse con sus dos compañeras de equipo, "buen combate haku-chan has mejorado mucho." Decía naruto felicitando a la chica la cual se sonrojo, "jeje es gracias a los entrenamientos que tengo con to-san." Exclamaba haku super apenada por el cumplido de naruto.

Naruto se acercó al lobo que había invocado, "gracias por tu ayuda ningthwolf puedes retirarte yo me encargo desde aquí." Exclamo naruto el lobo asintió y en una nube de humo desapareció, después se acerco a sakura, "te encuentras bien no te paso nada." Pregunto naruto visiblemente preocupado, "si estoy bien." Respondio sakura con una sonrisa genuina que dejo satisfecho al rubio.

Naruto se acerco a uno de los arbustos del lugar y se detuvo frente a dicho arbusto, "veamos que saco del arbusto numero1." Decía naruto metiendo la mano en el arbusto.

Hasta que encontró lo que buscaba y de un tirón salió ino del arbusto la cual quedo a escasos milímetros de la cara de naruto, "hola ino-cha…." Naruto no termino el saludo ya que ino lo beso, naruto correspondió dicho beso haciendo que ino se sintiera mas agusto y algo dentro de ella empezara a encenderse y naruto lo sintió, "ten paciencia, cuando estemos en un lugar mas privado podemos hacer lo que tu quieras." Le susurro naruto al oído a ino la cual se prendió en un enorme sonrojo, "lo prometes." Pregunto ino, "si te lo prometo." Le respondio al oído.

Después de un rato los dos equipos estaban reunidos, tanto sakura, como haku he ino consentían de lo mas embelesadas a naruto ignorando todo a su alrededor, "no creen que tenemos mucha suerte de tener el cariño de Naru-kun." Exclamo sakura jugueteando con los cabellos de naruto, "si lo creo tenemos mucha suerte de tener su cariño." Decía también haku la cual estaba recostada en las piernas de naruto, "si somos afortunadas." Decía también ino la cual tenia el brazo de naruto entre sus pechos, los cuales no eran nada pequeños para su edad.

Naruto las escuchaba y no podía evitar sonreír por lo dicho por sus novias y eso lo hacia sentir bien por dentro ya que sentía un calor reconfortante y embriagador algo a lo que se pudiese enviciar, sin meterse en ningún tipo de problema.

Sasuke comenzaba a despertar algo atontado por lo que paso hace poco, intento levantarse pero no pudo ya que un peso extra se lo impedía ya mas recompuesto sasuke pudo ver que tenia sobre suyo a la chica que conoció en la primera fase de los exámenes chunnin, se le hizo raro verla allí pero al ver el rostro de la chica dejo todo de lado y la movió con cuidado, para despertarla consiguiendo su objetivo.

Kin se despertaba mientras se tallaba los ojos, lo primero que hizo al ver a sasuke fue abrazarlo con fuerza, "perdóname, yo no quería hacer nada de esto me obligaron a hacerlo, te lo juro no quería involucrarme en esto pero no tuve opción, tenia que hacer esto o me mataban." Exclamaba la peli negra llorando en el pecho de sasuke.

El simplemente le puso una mano en el hombro, "un amigo mio dijo, siempre hay segundas oportunidades." Declaro sasuke a la chica que rápidamente se le abalanzo en un beso a sasuke, este se sorprendió por el acto de la chica pero rápidamente le correspondió el beso, "de ahora en adelante tu eres mi novio y si miras a otra chica te matare y si otra chica te mira la matare." Declaro kin sorprendiendo a sasuke pero no objeto en nada, ya que a sasuke kin se le hacia muy atractiva, no era como las chicas que rodeaban a naruto pero para sasuke era perfecta.

Naruto se acerco a los dos, "siento arruinar su momento pero tengo algo importante que hablar con sasuke nos podrías dejar solos unos minutos." Pidió naruto con todo su respeto, kin vio la seriedad en la mirada del rubio y asintió dándole otro beso a sasuke para dejarlos solos.

Sasuke se extraño esa actitud seria de naruto, "sasuke es hora de que sepas la verdad sobre lo que paso con el clan uchiha, esto que te voy a decir fue a petición de itachi-ni, el me dijo que te dijera todo en el momento que creyera conveniente y no encuentro mejor momento que este, solo te digo que no me interrumpas hasta que termine." Declaro naruto serio, "esta bien que sabes tu que yo no sepa." Pregunto sasuke ya igual de seria que naruto, "veras sasuke la parte de que itachi destrozara todo el clan es verdad pero lo que no sabes es la verdadera razón de porque lo hizo." Respondio naruto, "pero si hay otra razón porque ka-san no me lo a contado." Pregunto sasuke, "ella aunque quiera hacerlo no puede ella tiene un sello de silencio que le impide decirte esto, mira sasuke a itachi se le ordeno que asesinara a todos los miembros del clan, debido a que ellos quería hacer un golpe de estado para generar una guerra civil y adueñarse del control de konoha, a itachi se le ordeno hacer eso y lo hizo para mantener la paz en la aldea, el te dejo vivo a ti y mikoto-san porque ustedes eran diferentes, no eran como los demás que anciaban poder y controlar konoha ahora es tu decisión y creerme o no, pero nada de lo que dije ahora es mentira, te dejare solo para que recapacites sobre esto." Exclamo naruto poniéndose de pie y dejando a sasuke solo.

Kin quería acercarse pero naruto la detuvo, "sera mejor que lo dejemos solo por el momento tiene mucho en que pensar." Declaro naruto, kin lo miro seria y vio que naruto tenia su misma expresión asi que le hizo caso y dejo que sasuke meditara todo lo que le dijo naruto.

Dentro de la mente sasuke había un remolino de emociones dichas emociones eran odio, ira y después frustración y arrepentimiento, frustración por no poder ver mas alla de lo que vieron sus ojos y arrepentimiento de tenerle todo ese odio inmerecido a su hermano mayor, lo que le dijo naruto le cayo como un balde de agua fría, ya que no esperaba que alguien le dijera esa gran verdad ahora veía todo con una luz diferente, ya no le tenia ese odio indescriptible a itachi, pero si estaba frustrado al saber que ya no podría compartir mas tiempo con su hermano mayor ya que, el se auto exilio de la aldea para cargar con todo eso el solo, "sin duda ni-san debió sufrir mucho al haber hecho todo eso." Se decía a si mismo.

Después de unos minutos mas sasuke se recupero con otro tipo de luz, ya no se veía tan distante ahora parecía alguien diferente, ahora si mostraba mas sentimientos y eso lo sentía en propia piel kin, ya que sentía bien cada caricia de sasuke.

Después todos decidieron llegar juntos a la torre, kin dejo tirados donde estaban a dosu y saku, y se fue junto con los otros dos equipos sin arrepentirse ni un momento.

Mientras saltaban de rama en rama naruto sintió un chacra similar al suyo asi que decidió cambiar de dirección.

Acorralada en un árbol estaba un bella peli rojo, siendo amenazada de muerte por un enorme oso negro, el cual estaba listo para tomar la vida de la chica, pero dicho golpe nunca llego, ya que vio como el oso era partido a la mitad por un rubio con puntas rojas.

Naruto se acerco a la chica, "te encuentras bien y tu equipo." Pregunto naruto a la peli roja, "si gracias y mi equipo fue asesinado por otros ninjas." Respondio la chica, "ya veo puedo saber tu nombre preciosa." Decía naruto con un toque modesto y atrapante.

Con el cumplido del rubio la peli roja se sonrojo hasta los codos ya que nadie le había dicho un cumplido, "mi nombre es karin, karin uzumaki." Se presento karin sorprendiendo a naruto, "tu apellido es uzumaki." Pregunto naruto incrédulo, "si es uzumaki y tu nombre." Exclamo karin, "a si soy naruto, naruto uzumaki." Se presento naruto con karin la cual se impresiono de encontrar a alguien con su apellido, "bien que te parece si salimos de aquí." Decía naruto invitando a karin a ir con el, rápidamente karin se abrazo a naruto y asintió con la cabeza con afirmación.

Naruto regreso con los demás, justo al momento de llegar a la torre de batalla y decir que las chicas estaban impactadas era decir poco, ver a otra chica estar tan cerca de naruto les molestaba un poco, pero ya hablarían de eso después.

Cuando llegaron desenrollaron los pergaminos y del pergamino salio iruka dándoles la bienvenida a la torre, "parece que son los primero en llegar, falta tiempo para que empiece esta tercera fase, asi que puede descansar o comer si tienen hambre.

Unas horas mas tarde los demás equipos hacían acto de presencia en la torre tomándose un descanso para comenzar con la fase mas difícil de los exámenes chunnin.

Ya con todos los equipos reunidos en el gran salón donde se llevaran acabo los combates, hicieron acto de presencia tanto sarutobi y minato los cuales presenciarían los combates que decidirían quienes pasan a las finales y quienes hasta este punto llegan.

Sarutobi se levanto de su silla para dirigirse a los genin que aun siguen dentro del examen, "bien para aquellos que pudieron llegar hasta aquí, los felicito ahora explicare como serán las cosas de aquí en delante, desde este momento empieza la fase de batalla eliminatorias entre equipos, los genin que triunfen aquí pasaran a las finales, el referi designado para este combate no es nadie mas que el cuarto hokague, ya que el quiere ver de ante mano el avance de todos los futuros shinobis que lucharan por sus pueblos con todo esto dicho que la fase de combates de inicio." Sentencio el tercer hokague con lo que minato ya se encontraba en el centro del campo.

En la pared apareció un panel donde se seleccionarían los genin para el primer combate, en la pantalla se veían todos los nombres de los genin presentes en el momento, los primeros combatientes eran sasuke y un ninja del sonido ya que dosu y saku consiguieron un remplazo para la traidora kin, "bien todos los genin suban a los palcos con excepción de los primeros participantes." Instruyo minato a los genin.

Entre todos los genin estaban sakura, naruto, sasuke, haku, kin y karin en el mismo grupo antes de que todos subieran a los palcos naruto detuvo a sasuke "sasuke tienes que evitar usar el sharingan a toda costa." Advirtió naruto a sasuke el cual asintió, "de acuerdo pero asegúrate de pasar, ya que al que mas quiero enfrentar es a ti." Reto sasuke a naruto, "es un hecho asegúrate de darle a tu novia un espectáculo inolvidable." Le decía naruto a sasuke este simplemente asintió.

Ahora ya con todos los demás genin en los palcos junto con sus respectivos senseis y que naruto fuera rodeado por las integrantes de su harem todo dio inicio, "gracias al rikudo sannin que ka-san no esta, ya que de lo contrario esto seria un momento muy incomodo." Exclamaba naruto.

Pero como si el mismo rikudo sannin quisiera trolear a naruto alguien le puso la mano en el hombro y como si naruto fuese un robot, voltio a ver encontrándose a su madre, dándole un sonrisa de lo mas maliciosa posible "ka-san que sorpresa." Exclamo naruto sudando a mares, "si vinimos a verte y dime Naru-chan quien de estas jovencitas es tu novia." Interrogo kushina a su hija, tal pregunta hizo que todas las chicas dijeran que al mismo tiempo yo y eso solo avivo la llama de la malicia en kushina, "entonces todas son las novias de Naru-chan, bien solo tengo una cosa que decir ustedes le rompen y yo les rompo el cuello." Amenazo kushina con una sonrisa pero con una gran aura asesina cubriéndola, sakura, ino, hinata, haku, tenten, karin y temari sintieron al mismo demonio frente a ellas.

Las pretendientes sudaban frio mientras le decían a la peligrosísima peli roja kushina uzumaki que jamás le harían daño a naruto que siempre estaría allí para el.

En el centro del salón se encontraban listos para pelear sasuke y el ninja del sonido el cual se mantenía tranquilo, "muy bien si ambos están listo pueden comenzar." Decreto minato a los dos genin.

Sasuke no perdió tiempo y se fue con todo contra el nijnja del sonido comenzando una pelea de taijutsu donde sasuke tenia mas ventaja que su oponente debido a que era mas veloz, que el mencionado, pero rápidamente el ninja comenzó a contraatacar a sasuke pero la pelea se mantenía un poco pareja debido al cansancio de sasuke de haber usado mucho de su chacra peleando contra orochimaru.

El ninja del sonido aparto a sasuke de el con una patada en el pecho, haciendo retroceder a sasuke unos metros, "vamos uchiha no utilizaras tu sharingan." Exclamaba el ninja provocando a que sasuke usara el sharingan y la marca de maldición volviera a tomar control de sasuke.

En el palco con el equipo siete naruto se mantenía serio viendo la pelea que tenia sasuke, "no caigas en sus provocaciones sasuke." Se decía a si mismo naruto viendo como sasuke efectivamente era provocado ara usar su sharingan.

Sasuke no quería caer en su trampa asi que decidio ignorarlo, "no necesito usarlo para vencerte." Declaro sasuke lanzándose contra el ninja del sonido con mayor velocidad dándole golpes y patadas con mayor velocidad y fuerza haciendo que el ninja no pudiera defenderse, con una rápida posición de manos, "estilo de fuego: gran bola de fuego." Grito sasuke su jutsu estampando a quemarropa dicha bola de fuego creando una explosión mientras el ninja del sonido caia pesadamente al suelo con quemaduras graves.

El ninja del sonido se comenzaba a levantar, pero sasuke uso toda su velocidad para darle una fuerte patada en la mandíbula al ninja suspendiéndolo en el aire, para luego aparecer sobre este pero fue allí donde la marca de maldición se comenzaba a activar, empezando a recorrer el cuello de sasuke para comenzar a introducirse en su ojo, pero sasuke pudo hacer que la marca de maldición se retrajera, y con su brazo darle vuelta al ninja del sonido para plantarle una fuerte patada en el estomago, haciendo que el ninja del sonido escupiera sangre, "espero te haya gustada mi ráfaga de leones." Declaro sasuke poniéndose de pie.

Minato se acerco al ninja y vio que estaba inconsciente, "el ganador de este primer combate es sasuke uchiha." Decreto minato haciendo que sasuke se tranquilizara y se fuera al palco con su equipo para ver los siguientes capítulos.

Bueno aquí esta el capitulo de hoy espero les guste, ya que lo estaba haciendo con un poco de bloqueo pero pude sacar lo que quería.

Ahora los votos son los siguientes.

Naruto x anko.

Naruto x sakura: 1

Naruto x Ino.

Naruto x Hinata: 2

Naruto x Haku.

Naruto x Tenten.

Naruto x Temari.

Mikoto x Zabusa: 1

Kakashi x Kurenai.

Sigan poniendo su voto recuerden que la votación se cierra cuando termine esta fase de combates de los exámenes chunnin, ahora no importa cuantos votos tenga, ya que planeo hacer lo siguiente, hare lemons de las tres elecciones mas votadas, pero igualmente la votación si se cierra al finalizar esta fase de combates, bueno ahora si me retiro ya que es algo tarde y tengo que pensar bien en como realizar, el siguiente capitulo.

Capitulo9: Naruto vs Kiba una Pelea Deseada.


	9. Chapter 9

Repito naruto no me pertenece tanto el anime como sus personajes pertenece a sus respectivos dueños.

Antes de empezar tengo que decir que son todos unos loquillos, ya que me llegaron diez comentarios con votos para los lemon.

Los votos van de la siguiente manera.

Naruto x anko.

Naruto x sakura: 2

Naruto x Ino.

Naruto x Hinata: 6 (ganador del primer lemon opción cerrada)

Naruto x Haku.

Naruto x Tenten: 1

Naruto x Temari.

Mikoto x Zabusa: 1

Kakashi x Kurenai: 1

Sasuke x kin.

A partir de aquí escojan al segundo lemon de la historia tiene que tener la misma cantidad de votos que la de naruto x hinata, ahora si comencemos con capitulo.

Capitulo9: Naruto vs Kiba una Pelea Deseada.

El primer combate de la fase de batallas de los exámenes chunnin tubo como primer ganador a sasuke, el cual gano su combate sin usar su sharingan y ahora los combates continúan quienes serán los siguientes ganadores en esta fase averígüenlo ahora.

En el tablero se mostraban mas nombres de forma aleatoria y se detuvo con el nombre de saku y shino.

Ambos genin se encontraban ya en el centro del salón listos para comenzar el combate, "muy bien si están listos que el combate de inicio." Decreto minato para que el combate diese inicio.

En el palco se encontraban todos viendo el combate, el cual no mostraba mucho, solo el lio en el que estaba metido el ninja del sonido ya que los insectos de shino lo estaban causando un problema enorme a saku.

Pero el ninja del sonido supo como llevarse la victoria, ya que engaño a shino solo utilizando un brazo, ya que saco el otro que medio podía mover y con una poderosa onda de aire saku consiguió la victoria a duras peneas.

N/A: se que debería haber ganado shino pero quiero que saku se enfrente contra haku en las semifinales.

De nuevo en el tablero se mostraban nombres de manera aleatoria hasta detenerse con los nombres de temari y tenten.

Ambas kunoichis estaban ya en el centro del salón listas para que la pelea dira inicio, "bien si están listas que la pelea comience." Decreto minato dando el inicio a la tercera batalla de la fase de batalla, de los exámenes.

Tenten le dirigía una mirada fiera a temari, mientras temari se mantenía tranquila, "si fuera tu me retiraría del combate no puedes vencerme." Declaro temari de forma tranquilo, "no me voy a rendir, llegue hasta aquí lo menos que puedo hacer es intentar vencerte." Declaro también tenten de manera seria mientras hacia aparecer un par de pergaminos los cuales se desenrollaron, mientras tente invocaba armas y las lanzaba contra temari la cual aun se mantenía impasible, ella abrió un poco su abanico mostrando la primera luna soltando una fuerte corriente de aire, bloqueando todas las armas lanzadas por tenten, "bloqueo mis armas solo con su abanico." Decía tenten incrédula de lo que vio, temari estaba tranquila con el abanico abierto tras su espalda mostrando la primera luna, "esa fue la primera luna, cuando veas las tres sabrás que perdiste la pelea." Declaro temari aun de manera confiada y tenia todo para estar confiada contra su oponente.

En los palcos todos veían la pelea de tenten contra temari y tenten se estaban metiendo en un problema de once varas, ya que la oponente que le toco era muy superior a ella, "parece que tenten tiene muchos problemas." Exclamo naruto en voz alta lo cual llamo la atención de lee, "porque lo dices." Pregunto lee "sencillo se pude percibir que temari esta mas preparada que tenten, si gana la pelea tendría que ser por medio de un milagro." Exclamo naruto serio dejando sorprendidos a todos, "no me dices que les teme Namikaze." Grito kiba "ya me tienes harto maldito perro." Grito naruto encarando a kiba haciendo que el ambiente se tensara, "me vuelves a molestar de nuevo y te prometo romperé cada hueso del cuerpo, soy muy tolerante pero tu conseguiste que mi tolerancia se acabara, que no ter sorprenda el dia en que haga que metas las colas entre las patas." Declaro naruto dándole una mirada gélida a kiba el cual tubo que retroceder, ya que sabia que provocar a naruto no era nada bueno.

Unos tirones en el pantalón de naruto le llamo la atención solo para ver a su hermana, "hey naruko también viniste." Decía naruto cargando a la niña para ponerla en su hombro, "si vine a ver pelear a naruto-ni." Respondio naruko de la manera mas inocente posible, eso hizo que el animo de naruto diera un giro de ciento ochenta grados, "baya Naru-chan asi como tratas a naruko me dice que seras un buen padre cuando crezcas." Exclamo kushina a su hijo haciendo que las novias de naruto, tuvieran una fantasía donde se veía a naruto jugar con unos niños revoltosos.

De regreso en el la batalla de temari contra tenten, esta volivo a invocar miles de armas para lanzarlas contra temari, pero ella abrió un poco mas su abanico mostrando la segunda luna y al igual que la primera vez, con una ráfaga de aire mas fuerte mando a volar todas las armas de tenten sin ningún tipo de problema, ahora se podía ver el abanico tras temari mostrando la segunda luna de este, "esta es la segunda luna y cuando veas la tercera la pelea la abras perdido." Declaro temari aun con una gran cantidad de confianza.

Temari hacia todo eso para llamar la atención del rubio que le robo el corazón a primera vista, si temari esta haciendo todo eso para llamar la atención de naruto, y demostrarle que es una chica muy fuerte y lo esta demostrando.

Tenten intentaría con su ultimo recurso los dragones ascendentes, por lo cual puso dos pergaminos en el suelo y comenzó a ser posiciones de manos hasta detenerse y de los pergaminos salieran dos dragones, tenten salto para estar al centro de los dragones que rápidamente se convirtieron en los pergaminos y comenzó a lanzarle un millar de armas a temari, la cual abrió completamente su abanico mostrando la tercera y ultima luna, con un solo movimiento mando una potente ráfaga de aire contra tenten, inutilizando su ataque.

Tenten cayo al suelo bastante adolorida, como pudo vio tras temari su abanico completamente abierto mostrando las tres lunas, "bien el abanico tiene las tres lunas ahora la pelea la perdiste." Declaro temari preparando su ataque final para tener la victoria asegurada, "estilo de viento: guadaña de viento." Grito temari meciendo su abanico, lanzando una fuerte corriente de aire que se arremolino en tenten comenzando a elevarla en el aire, mientras comenzaban a aparecer heridas en los brazos de tenten, su ropa tenia cortes mostrando la eficacia del jutsu en ella.

El remolino se detuvo dejando caer a una inconsciente tenten la cual fue atrapada por minato antes de que cayera al suelo.

Temari dirigió la mirada hacia el palco donde estaba naruto viéndola y rápidamente le giño el ojo a naruto.

En el palco naruto estaba sonrojado y muy nervioso ya que dicho gesto fue percibido por su madre la cual veía la situación con otra aura llena de malicia en todo esplendor, pero las actuales novias de naruto solo tenían una solo cosa en mente, "pero será zorra." Gritaban las novias de naruto en su subconsciente.

En el panel se mostraban nuevamente los nombres de los genin de manera aleatoria hasta que se detuvo con los nombres de sakura vs ino.

Ambas tenían una mirada seria, listas para pelear al momento que dieran inicio al combate, "si ambas están listas comiencen." Decreto minato dando el inicio al encuentro entre sakura he ino.

Ambas chicas se lanzaron a la otra empezando una pelea de taijutsu bastante pareja, ya que podían bloquear y atacar a la otra con la misma fuerza y contundencia.

Sakura le dio un golpe en el estomago a ino, pero se recupero rápido para regresarle dicho golpe, encorvando a sakura la cual habia perdido un poco de aire pero eso no la detendría.

Ambas chicas seguían enfrascadas en una pelea de taijutsu parejo golpes, patadas y rodillazos volaban por todos lados, ya que tanto sakura como ino estaban peleando usando toda su velocidad y fuerza en cada golpe que soltaban.

Rápidamente sakura saco sus kunai cosa que ino imito sacando su kunai propio lanzándose contra sakura con una puñalada que sakura pudo bloquear con su kunai encontrando la brecha que quería, con la distracción de ino sakura pudo conectarle a ino una fuerte patada en el pecho, haciendo retroceder a ino unos metros, "baya frente de marquesina no eres tan débil como creía." Exclamaba ino sujetándose el pecho ya que la patada de sakura le dolió, "sabrás que no solo busco la atención de naruto, si no que el vea que soy una buena kunoichi, que se toma su carrera enserio." Declaro sakura de manera seria algo que sorprendió bastante a ino, "bien entonces muéstrame cuan fuerte eres." Declaro ino haciendo que sakura sonriera.

Sakura hizo una posición de manos, "estilo de agua: shurikens de agua." Grito sakura su jutsu sorprendiendo en sobre manera a ino ya que no se esperaba que sakura pudiera hacer algún tipo de ninjutsu, "estilo de agua: muro de agua." Grito ino su jutsu creando una barrera de agua frente suyo.

Las shurikens de agua chocaron con la barrera de ino creando una explosión de agua, que salpico a todos.

En el palco todos estaban sorprendidos, pero el que estaba mas sorprendido era naruto ya que nunca se dio cuenta que sakura entrenaba y se perfecciono en ninjutsus del elemento agua y eso hizo que naruto viera a sakura con otros ojos, "enserio se toma su carrera ninja enserio." Exclamo naruto viendo a las dos kunoichis pelear sin césar, todos los demás presentes no estaban mejor que naruto ya que estaban igual o mas sorprendidos que naruto ya que nadie se esperaba que sakura les saliera con ese tipo de sorpresa.

En el batalla entre sakura y ino ambas estaban agotadas, después de usar gran cantidad de chacra en sus jutsus, por lo cual la pelea se decidiría con un solo ataque, "estilo de agua: bomba de agua." Grito sakura su jutsu disparándole a ino una gran bola de agua, "estilo de agua: bomba de agua." Grito ino el mismo jutsu de sakura disparando una enorme bola de agua contra ino.

Ambas bolas de agua pasaron de lado, uno le dio directamente a sakura y la otra le dio directamente a ino, creando explosiones de agua que dejaron a todos con una enorme intriga, les sorprendió mas ver a las dos chicas tiradas en el suelo he inconscientes, "la pelea queda en empate." Decreto minato dando el veredicto final al gran combate que presenciaron.

N/A: hice ese cambio para que la pelea de sakura he ino no quedara tan pequeña para las peleas que vienen a continuacion, espero les guste ese cambio que hice.

Naruto ayudo a ambas chicas pasándole un poco del chacra de kurama para que se recuperaran, lo cual no tardo mucho ya que las chicas se recompusieron rápidamente, "sakura, ino estuvieron sorprendentes, me sorprendieron mucho." Felicitaba naruto a las dos chicas las cuales se sonrojaron violentamente, "que bien ya que entrene para eso, sorprenderte y que veas que soy una gran kunoichi." Exclamo sakura, "sakura ino ustedes son grandes kunoichis siempre me lo han sido, no tienen que demostrarme que son buenas kunoichis porque se que lo son." Le decía naruto a las dos chicas, "siempre te hemos parecido buenas kunoichis." Pregunto ino, a lo cual naruto asintió con una sonrisa, lo cual sonrojo aun mas a sakura he ino.

De nuevo en el panel de la pared se mostraban los nombres de los genin de manera aleatoria hasta que se detuvo en los nombres de naruto y kiba, eso lleno de satisfacción a kiba ya que tendría la oportunidad de darle su merecido a naruto, pero naruto tenia otras cosas en mente, como darle un buen espectáculo a su hermana.

Naruto le puso ambas manos en los hombros a naruko, "bien naruko espero que veas muy bien, porque te voy a dar un gran espectáculo." Le decía naruto a su hermanita a la cual le brillaron los ojos como estrellitas al ver pelear a su hermano mayor.

En el centro del salón ya estaban listos para pelear solo faltaba que minato diera inicio al combate, "bien si ambos están listos que el combate de inicio." Decreto minato dando inicio al combate de naruto y kiba.

En el campo de batalla por fin hizo acto de presencia akamaru el cual le gruñía a naruto mientras este seguía tranquilo, "ya veras Namikaze te vamos a hacer papilla." Declaro kiba, "espero que tengan la fuerza suficiente para respaldar tus declaraciones ya que de lo contrario seras otro de los muchos que ya he derrotado." Exclamo serio naruto viendo a kiba.

Kiba hizo unas cuantas posiciones de manos para llevar acabo su jutsu "mimetismo animal." Exclamo kiba haciendo que akamaru se transformara en una copia exacta de kiba, lo cual no sorprendió en nada a naruto, el cual no se sorprendió en lo absoluto.

Ambos kibas se lanzaron contra naruto soltando zarpazos a diestra y siniestra lo cuales no podía conectar ya que naruto los evadía sin muchos problemas y lo demostró bloqueando un zarpazo de akamaru, para después darle una patada y estamparlo contra la pared, y luego darle otra patada a kiba para estamparlo en la pared contraria, "vamos kiba, se que puedes hacer mas que esto, tienes ventaja de que son ustedes dos contra mi y no puedes aprovechar eso." Declaro naruto a kiba el cual se enfado y llevo acabo su colmillo perforador, con la asistencia de akamaru, pero tenia los mismos resultadas ya que naruto podía esquivarlos bastante rápido.

Con una táctica diferente rodearon a naruto el cual no sabia de donde le caería el golpe y le sorprendió que kiba y akamaru lo atacaran de frente con el taladro perforador.

Kiba y akamaru estamparon a naruto contra una de las grandes paredes del lugar haciendo que a naruto le cayeran escombros encima de él.

Kiba y akamaru se relajaron un poco, "esto te pasa por fanfarrón." Declaro kiba viendo la pila de escombros que enterraba a naruto, creyendo que lo derroto kiba y akamaru se disponían a irse pero un estruendo les llamo la atención.

Ambos dirigieron su vista a donde antes estaba la pila de escombros ahora era una nube de polvo, la cual se disipo rápido dejando ver a naruto tronarse el cuello, para después hacer lo mismo con los nudillos, "muy bien, nada mal ese golpe si me gusto, pero si crees que esto se termino estas en un gran error, ahora déjame demostrarte un verdadero mimetismo animal." Declaro naruto mientras su apariencia comenzaba a cambiar drásticamente, las facciones en su rostro se hicieron mas salvajes, las marcas de su rostro se hicieron mas notorias sus ojos se tornaron rojos, algunos dientes se afilaron los caninos para ser mas específicos.

El cabello de naruto se erizo, sus uñas se alargaron, por ultimo la masa muscular le aumento un poco.

Seguidamente naruto comenzó a expulsar una estela de chacra de color rojo dando asi terminada su transformación, "bueno quieres comenzar." Declaro naruto con una voz mas grave, algo que alerto en sobre manera a kiba y akamaru.

Pero antes de que pudieran mover un dedo naruto dio gala de su nueva velocidad y antes de que kiba se diese cuenta naruto le conecto un fuerte golpe en el estomago haciéndolo escupir sangre, naruto lo tomo por la barbilla para ponerlo a su altura de nuevo, "que sucede a donde se fue todo ese valor para pelear." Pregunto naruto mientras mantenía sujeto de la mandíbula a kiba, akamaru se le fue encima a naruto, pero este solto a kiba y desaparecio de donde estaba.

Para reaparecer a donde estaba antes, "que sucede demasiado rápido para ustedes dos." Exclamo naruto tratando de irritar a kiba lo cual estaba funcionando a la perfección ya que kiba se estaba enojando cada vez mas rápidamente kiba hizo una posición de manos, "haber si puedes con esto, jutsu en cuatro." Grito kiba para después chocar las palmas con akamaru y empezar a girar dirigiéndose directamente contra naruto.

Naruto se mantenía tranquilo mientras kiba y akamaru se acercaban a el a gran velocidad, naruto se comenzó a preparar ya que no tenia intenciones de evadir dicho ataque.

En el palco todos veian con preocupación a naruto ya que el no tenia intensión alguna de evadir el ataque, kakashi veía todo serio porque sabia que naruto tenia algo en mente, "que hará Naru-chan el inuzuka no podrá vencerlo mientras el este usando la esencia del kyubi." Exclamo kushina viendo la batalla.

En el campo de batalla naruto seguía quieto en su lugar, hasta que todos vieron algo que los dejo en blanco, naruto se planto en el suelo deteniendo a kiba y akamaru los cuales seguían girando tratando empujarlo, "esto se termino para ustedes dos." Declaro naruto aplicando mas fuerza en el agarre deteniendo en seco a kiba y akamaru, los cuales se quejaban del dolor por dicho agarre.

Naruto rápidamente estampo en la pared a kiba y a akamaru, para infringir mas fuerza y enterrarlos mas en la pared hasta que esta se derrumbo, dejando a kiba y akamaru enterrados en un pila de escombros.

Naruto regreso a la normalidad jadeando un poco ya que detener con las manos desnudas a kiba y akamaru dolio, naruto se retiraba del lugar cuando kiba salio de la pila de escombros con un akamaru inconsciente, rápidamente se envolvió en otro tornado atacando a naruto por la espalda, haciéndole una gran herida, naruto de una patada alejo a kiba de el.

En el palco todos veian la expresión de naruto y les asustaba en sobre manera ya que no sabían de lo que era capaz, "el inuzuka acaba de cometer un error muy grave." Exclamo kushina "a que se refiere kushina-san." Pregunto kurenai "sencillo naruto detesta que lo ataquen por la espalda, eso lo enfurece en sobre manera, a kiba le espera el mismísimo infierno." Respondio kushina haciendo sudar frio a todos, "naruto no lo bayas a matar." Decía sasuke en su subconsciente ya que nunca habia visto a naruto asi.

En el campo de batalla, el chacra rojo volvió a rodear a naruto, transformándolo de nuevo, "maldito cometiste un gran error al atacarme por la espalda, nadie me hace eso y sale impune." Grito naruto haciendo que el suelo bajo suyo se agrietara por la violencia en que el chacra lo rodeaba.

Kiba podía ver una silueta monstruosa tras naruto y era evidente que tuviera miedo ya que estaba viendo la silueta nada mas y nada menos del mismísimo kurama.

Naruto que se mantenía quieto en su lugar mientras el chacra rojo lo envolvía violentamente dándole a kiba una mirada llena de furia que no lo preparo en lo mas minimo para lo que venia, en un despliegue de velocidad impresionante naruto salio disparado contra kiba, destrozando el suelo donde estaba parado.

Kiba no pudo moverse y sintió en propia piel el agarre de naruto mientras lo estampaba violentamente contra la pared, abriendo un agujero considerable en la pared, se podía ver a naruto estrujar tres veces la cabeza de kiba en la pared hundiéndolo mas, "no vas a pelear mas." Decía naruto irónicamente viendo como kiba caía al suelo inconsciente "solo eres una basura que presume sus habilidades, pero resultan siendo una perdida de tiempo, tu arrogancia te hizo hacer un ataque a traición y yo detesto eso con todo mi ser, espero que esta golpiza te sirva de lección." Declaro naruto regresando a la normalidad de nuevo y de una vez regresar con su equipo.

Naruto en el palco no se dispuso a decir nada, simplemente se pego a la pared y se dejo caer al suelo fastidiado por la acción de kiba, ya que esperaba mas de el y termino siendo una total decepción para naruto y mas por el ataque a traición por parte de kiba.

Los demás combates seguirán en el próximo capitulo espero y este les sea de su agrado, ya que me esforcé mucho por hacerlo.

Para los que pregunten si pueden votar de nuevo pero no por la misma opción tiene que ser una diferente, ahora si me despido hasta la próxima.

Capitulo10: El Espíritu de Hinata es Inquebrantable.


	10. Chapter 10

Bueno tanto tiempo sin escribir espero no haber perdido el toque esto no es un capitulo es simplemente yo como autor dándoles unas palabras por la navidad.

Primero que nada quiero darles un enorme **GRACIAS** porque sencillo por acompañarme todo este año leyendo todas mis historias por eso les doy las gracias ya que, son un publico maravilloso algo que me he dado cuenta durante el tiempo que he hechos historias he tenido mis altibajos en este ámbito.

Pero siempre avían aquellos lectores que me apoyaban en continuar con esto y les hago mención especial en esto ellos son **Alucard77** un buen autor también que empezó sus historias inspirándose en mi y eso yo nunca lo imagine que alguien se inspirara en mi a escribir algo por lo que me siento super ogulloso no lee todas mis historias pero yo respeto eso ya que el siempre apoya las mias y a todos, mis lectores les recomiendo que lean sus historias ya que son muy buenas.

El segundo autor del que hago mención es **ATEN92** el es de esos lectores y autores que siempre me pedían que actualizara su historia favorita la cual es un angel y un sayajin, el es otro buen autor recomiendo sus historias con todos sus honores.

No por eso los dejo de lado a todos los demás porque no es asi esta es una mención honorifica en general para mis lectores yo como autor de historias sin ustedes yo no seria absolutamente nada y es por ustedes que saco historias nuevas para sorprenderlos cada vez mas y gracias a ustedes he subido como autor mis mejores historias que **son dragon ball dxd, jóvenes guerreros, un nuevo viaje, un angel y un sayajin, un mejor destino y actualmente el asesino mas poderoso** esas historias no hubieran crecido tanto sin ustedes y estoy totalmente agradecido por eso.

Se que han estado esperando capitulo nuevo de mis historias pero actualmente paso por un bloqueo creativo ya que no se me ocurre nada para darles un capitulo como normalmente los hago, épicos, divertidos y en algunas ocasiones con romance.

Les pido disculpas por eso pero después de que pasen estas festividades regresare a escribir seguido para compensar el tiempo perdido.

Este 2017 habrán nuevas historias are un crossever que siempre he querido hacer y es entre dragon ball z y rosario + vampire se que hay muchos ya pero ninguno hecho a mi estilo ya que me gusta ser original y no copiar nada de otros autores me gusta ser autentico y que ustedes lean historias con un entorno muy diferente.

Hare un remak de evangelion z y sekirei z ya que no son muy seguidas y comentadas eso y que esas dos historias comenzaron bien y terminaron estancándose y no quiero que eso me pase.

Ya que lo reconozco y en varias de mis historias he hecho cagadas completas pero este 2017 planeo eliminar esos errores.

Are también un remak de dragon y perla z ya que nunca la continúe ya que no me gusto como empezó ya que no supe como encajar a gohan con los personajes de inuyasha pero ya logre resolver ese problema.

También anuncio la tercera temporada de jóvenes guerreros, dos temporadas mas de dragon ball dxd, una segunda y tercera temporada de un angel y un sayajin, un nuevo viaje solo tendrá una temporada pero larga y una segunda temporada y final del asesino mas poderoso.

Como les decía les agradezco a todos acompañarme en este año en el cual tuve mas participación que en otros tiempos además solo me quedan dos años y medio mas para que me retire definitivamente del fanfiction pero mientras ese momento llega les traeré historias y sorpresas muy buenas, para sacarles una sonrisa.

Como decía no puedo expresar mucho la gratitud que les tengo por apoyar mis historias estoy completamente agradecido con todos y todas ustedes ya que se que pasan pendientes de que suba capítulos nuevos y no se preocupen que subiré capítulos nuevamente pero será después de estas festividades.

Yo volveré a actualizar mis historias en esta fecha 2/01/17 en esa fecha regresare de lleno a las historias por lo pronto les dejo este pequeño mensaje de agradecimiento y navideño también.

Bueno me alargue mas de lo debido comenzare a despedirme con ustedes no sin antes darles un pequeño mensaje muy usado por nosotros pero que es muy cierto.

si tu deseas algo lucha por hacer realidad ese deseo no dejes que nadie te lo impida los limites tus mismos los pones y los superas pero esta en ti ver si puedes superar dichos limites ya que el mayor limite que tiene un ser humano es el mismo si nos superamos a nuestro mayor, limite que somos nosotros no habrá nada que nos detenga para llegar a delante ya que solo tu decides cuando dejar las cosas, pero es mas de humanos terminarlas y cumplirlas.

Ahora si me despido de todos ustedes por este maravilloso año no sin antes desearles una feliz navidad y próspero año nuevo y que todas sus metas y sueños puedan cumplirse.

Aquí les ha hablado su amigo gokusayayin9 les deseo unas buenas noches o días hasta la próxima les deseo nuevamente unas felices fiestas hasta el dos de enero mis amigos hasta pronto.


	11. Chapter 11

Repito naruto no me pertenece el anime pertenece a su respectivo creador.

Bueno antes de empezar debo disculparme por tardarme mucho en actualizar esta historia pero ya estoy de regreso y con fuerzas para seguirla desde donde la deje a hace tres meses.

Segundo los dos primeros lemons de la historia ya fueron escogidos el primero es entre naruto x hinata y el segundo es entre naruto x sakura, los demás lemons los are en el momento que mas me convenga.

Capitulo10.1: El Espíritu de Hinata es Inquebrantable.

Después de que naruto les demostrara a todos los presentes que podía usar el chacra de kurama a voluntad, las batallas siguieron su curso.

En el panel de la pared se mostraban nombres a lazar de todos los genin presentes y se detuvo con los nombres de kankuro de la arena y haku momoshi el cual era un combate que daba muchas expectativas para los que observaban las peleas.

Ambos genin se encontraban ya en el centro del campo de batalla listos para iniciar el combate "si ambos están preparados comiencen." Sentencio minato para que los dos genin tomaran distancia del otro "deberías rendirte al momento que use mi marioneta no tendras oportunidad alguna de ganar." Declaro kankuro confiado "eso no pasara además puedo vencerte." Declaro después kankuro el cual se altero "bien pero si resultas muerta será tu culpa." Declaro kankuro mientras traía al campo su marioneta, haku se encontraba tranquila ya que ella sabia que tenia la ventaja en el combate.

Haku comenzó a hacer una posición de manos muy conocida para sus compañero de equipo.

En el palco "vaya kankuro estará en graves problemas." Declaro sasuke reconociendo la posición de manos de haku "sin duda kankuro no tiene forma de ganar." Declaro naruto sonriendo "porque dices eso naruto-chan." Pregunto kushina confundida "no te arruinare nada mejor mira el combate y veras de que hablamos." Respondio naruto aun con una sonrisa.

En el campo de batalla kankuro no se movia ya que esperaba que haku lanzara su jutsu " **Estilo de hielo: Espejos Cristal de Hielo."** Grito haku en el nombre de su jutsu atrapando a kankuro en un domo de hielo el cual se sorprendió en sobre manera y se sorprendió mas al ver a haku introducirse en uno de los espejos.

En el palco "pero como hizo eso." Pregunto kushina sorprendida "fácil ka-chan haku-chan es una experta en el manejo del hielo y ella creo ese jutsu llamado espejos cristal de hielo, una vez que ella te atrape en ese domo no tienes oportunidad de ganar, a no ser de que tengas el poder suficiente para romperlos si no pregúntenle a sasuke como le fue." Respondio naruto volteando a ver a sasuke "es cierto no pudo derretirlos con mi jutsu de bola de fuego." Exclamo sasuke recordando su pelea con su compañera de equipo.

De regreso en el campo de batalla kankuro se encontraba lanzando su marioneta contra los espejos sin tener éxito alguno ya que a estos no se les formara siquiera un rasguño "bueno comencemos con esta masacre." Declaro haku lanzando sembon desde varios espejos incrustándoselos con éxito a kankuro "pero como." Pregunto confundido kankuro "sencillo estando dentro del espejo puedo moverme a otro a voluntad y atacarte por el lugar donde tu defensa es mas baja y sin tu marioneta no puedes defenderte de un ataque furtivo, tu marioneta solo pude atacar de forma directa pero no tienes la velocidad suficiente como para que te proteja de dichos ataques antes mencionados." Declaro haku lanzando mas sembon desde otro espejo incrustándoselos de nuevo a kankuro con éxito "no te creas mucho." Declaro kankuro haciendo una posición de manos **"Arte Ninja del Marionetista: Separación de la Marioneta Asesina."** Grito kankuro su jutsu dividiendo en barias partes a su marioneta "veamos si dices lo mismo ahora." Declaro kankuro mandando las partes de la marioneta a atacar **"Arte Ninja: Mil Agujas Fantasma."** Grito haku su jutsu mientras los espejos del domo soltaban un brillo enceguecedor solo para después disparar una lluvia de sembon los cuales se incrustaron en el cuerpo de kankuro derrotándolo al instante.

Haku salio del espejo de hielo para después deshacer su jutso y que todos vieran a kankuro inconsciente "la ganadora es haku momoshi." sentencio minato para que haku desapareciera y reapareciera al lado de naruto.

En el palco naruto regreso recibió a haku con un abrazo "eso fue impresionante sin duda con ese jutsu tu eres invencible "no es para tanto naru-chan." Exclamo haku sonrojada "no te desmerites eres fuerte pero eso si, quiero mi revancha de nuestra ultima pelea." Felicitaba y retaba sasuke a haku "claro acepto con mucho gusto." Respondio haku aceptando el reto de su compañero de equipo.

N/A: esto tuve que hacerlo al principio en la historia xd pero bueno es mejor hacerlo ahora la personalidad de sasuke no será la del anime ya que esa faceta de emo vengador y solitario no me gusto por eso lo estoy haciendo mas sociable y expresivo.

De nuevo en el panel de la pared se mostraban los nombres a lazar de los genin deteniéndose con los nombres de gaara de la arena y rock lee el cual salto emocionado debido a que era su turno de pelear llego.

Con el equipo siete naruto veía eso y presentía algo malo "lee esta en problemas." Declaro naruto viendo que el ninja de la arena expulsa gran cantidad de instinto asesino "porque lo dices naru-chan." Pregunto con interés kushina "ka-chan ese peli rojo es un jinjuriki también." Respondio naruto sin quitarle la mirada a gaara "naru-kun te refieres a que el tiene un biju dentro de el al igual que tu." Pregunto ino preocupada "si pero es inferior a mi, ya que el biju que tiene gaara esa shukaku, y es el biju de una cola mientras yo tengo a kurama el cual tiene nueve colas y es el biju mas fuerte entre los demás bijus y shukaku es el mas débil de todos." Respondio naruto aun sin quitarle la mirada de encima a gaara "pero porque el se ve inestable." Pregunto sakura igual de preocupada que ino "es sencillo gaara no tiene una buena relación con el shukaku, por lo cual su bestia con cola en cualquier momento pude apoderarse de su cuerpo." Respondio naruto serio "pero porque eso no te pasa a ti naru-kun." Pregunto haku ahora "sencillo yo tengo una buena relación con kurama lo que me permite usar su chacra de manera correcta aunque rara vez lo uso." Respondio naruto dejando sorprendidos a todos incluso a kushina ya que nunca supo que naruto y kurama tuvieran una relación de amistad.

De regreso con gaara y lee los cuales se mantenían a una buena distancia del otro "si están listos comiencen." Sentencio minato y como si a lee no tuvieran que decírselo dos veces se lanzo con una gran velocidad contra gaara.

Lee lanzaba golpes y patadas que no llegaban a ningún lado ya que la arena de gaara lo protegia sin problemas, lee viendo eso tomo un poco de distancia de gaara "tendre que ir mas rápido." Se decía a si mismo lee lanzando con una velocidad mayor contra gaara solo para al ultimo minuto dar un salta e intentar patear a gaara en la cabeza pero nuevamente la arena lo protegio, pero esta vez la arena atrapo la pierna de gaara para lanzarlo fuertemente contra la pared del lugar dejando a lee incrustado "contigo no podre probar mi existencia quiero al rubio." Declaro gaara viendo fríamente a naruto mientras este le lanzaba una igual y la tensión que despidieron los dos era abrumadora a la mayoría de genin les costaba respirar un poco, mientras que los jounin sudaban a mares sintiendo el instinto asesino salir de gaara y naruto.

Lee salio de la pared para volver a encarar a gaara "la pelea aun no termina apenas estoy comenzando." Declaro lee lanzándose contra gaara mucho mas rápido que antes pudiendo conectarle un fuerte golpe a gaara el cual fue tan fuerte que dejo al ninja peli rojo incrustado en una pared "nunca jamas me subestimes puede que no, sepa genjutsus o ninjutsus pero cuando se trata de taijutsu soy uno de los mejores ahora les mostrare a todos que no se necesitan de jutsus especiales para ser un ninja fuerte." Declaro lee quitándose las pesas que tenia en sus tobillos las cuales agujeraron el suelo de concreto cuando dichas pesas cayeron.

Gaara salio de la pared con su mejilla derecha agrietada mientras mostraba una sonrisa demencial lo cual alarmo a la mayoría de los presentes, pero lo que paso después descoloco a todos lee se movio a una velocidad monstruosa resquebrando el suelo al momento de su despegue, lee solto un golpe veloz al rostro de gaara el cual fue bloqueado por la arena, pero lee se siguió moviendo veloz mente buscando una abertura y cuando la encontró pudo conectar una patada a la quijada a gaara suspendiéndolo en el aire, lee se puso bajo gaara para que las vendas de sus brazos atraparan a gaara **"remolino de la hoja."** Grito lee mientras giraba veloz mente contra el suelo generando un fuerte estruendo debido a la fuerza con la que gaara fue incrustado.

Lee volvió a tomar distancia de gaara para observar que pasaba y al momento en que el polvo se quito se pudo ver a gaara de pie y con una sonrisa aun mas demencial que antes " **alimentara a mi arena con tu sangre**." Declaro demencialmente gaara lanzando un tsunami de arena contra lee el cual avadio rápidamente pero no pudo evadir el puño de arena que lo golpeo y lo estrello en el techo del lugar.

Lee utilizo esa caída para conectar una fuerte patada en la cabeza a gaara para después conectar otra para hacer retroceder a gaara y su arena.

Lee aterrizo en el suelo esperando a que gaara se recompusiera lo cual sucedió rápidamente mientras todas las grietas que tenia su armadura de árena se quitaban dejándolo intacto, "ese tipo si es duro solo me queda una opción para vencerlo espero y lo entienda gay-sensei." Se decía a si mismo lee mientras se concentraba.

En el palco "asi que vas a utilizarlo lee ya veo creo que esa es la única opción que te queda." Se decía a si mismo el cejotas mayor.

De regreso con lee este comenzaba a cargar su chacra mientras un resplandor verde lo comenzaba a cubrir " **primera puerta, puerta de la apertura abierta**." Grito lee mientras la masa de chacra salio disparada en forma de columna.

El cuerpo de lee estaba sufriendo cambios drásticos su piel se torno roja, sus ojos se tornaron blancos, su masa muscular aumento un poco " **la quinta puerta, puerta del dolor abierta**." Grito lee liberando una enorme cantidad de chacra.

Lee con una velocidad explosiva se lanzo contra gaara el cual no tubo tiempo para hacer reaccionar su arena recibiendo el golpe de lleno, lee no se detuvo allí si no que nuevamente le dio una patada en la mandíbula a gaara suspendiéndolo de nuevo en el aire, esta vez lee no dejo de golpear y patear a gaara en el aire y con la velocidad que tenia rápidamente aparecía tras gaara para seguirlo golpeando.

Lee asi siguió por unos minutos hasta que su cuerpo le gritaba que terminara de una vez, rápidamente lee tomo por la correa a gaara para atraerlo a el y poder plantarle una patada y un golpe al mismo tiempo **"huracán de hoja."** Grito lee estampando a gaara brutalmente en el suelo soltando una nube de polvo semejante a un tornado.

Después de eso lee cayo al suelo sin fuerzas para mover un solo musculo mas, lee volteo a ver a gaara solo para darse cuenta de que todavía podía pelear y poniéndose de pie, mando otra tsunami de arena a atacar a lee y sacando fuerzas de donde no tenia pudo ponerse de pie y hacerse a un lado y correr rápidamente y darle una fuerte patada a gaara para estamparlo en la pared, pero lee no conto que tras de el se había formado una mano de arena, la cual lo atrapo y lo lanzo contra la otra pared del lugar, lee cayo pesadamente al suelo siendo incapaz de reincorporarse nuevamente.

Gaara mando su arena contra lee de nuevo y cuando esta estaba por tocar a lee naruto apareció frente a lee protegiéndolo **"estilo de viento: Gran Bala de Viento."** Grito naruto su jutsu repeliendo con facilidad la arena de gaara.

Minato que salio de su estupor dio su veredicto "como hubo interferencia en la pelea el ganador es gaara de la arena." Sentencio minato viendo como naruto ayuda a lee a reincorporarse.

Lee vio a naruto un momento "porque interferiste en mi pelea." Pregunto lee un poco enojado "quizás tu no lo hayas notada, gaara tenia la intensión de matarte con ese ultimo ataque que lanzo, por eso intervine." Respondio naruto curando las heridas de lee el cual ya no dijo nada desde de eso, pero antes de irse gaara lo detuvo "tu rubio porque lo salvaste." Pregunto gaara confundido "porque el es mi amigo por esa razón lo salve." Respondio naruto serio "nuestra madre desea tu sangre rubio contigo probare mi existencia." Declaro gaara "bueno eso habrá que verse jinjuriki del shukaku o mas bien conocido como el biju de una cola." Declaro naruto para después llevarse a lee y entregárselo a gay para que este lo atendiera.

N/A: bien aquí are algo el combate entre chouji y dosu me lo voy a saltar ya que es igual que en el anime, por lo tanto voy a ir directo a la parte de los exámenes chunnin que nos a reunido hoy aquí.

Como la mayoría de los combates terminaron solo quedaban dos participantes mas "bien el ultimo combate será entre Hinata hyuga vs Neji Hyuga." Sentencio minato.

Los dos hyugas se encontraban en el campo preparándose para comenzar el combate, asombrosamente para todos Hinata no se mostro nerviosa, ni mucho menos asustada "Hinata-sama ríndase es su destino perder." Declaro neji serio "jamas me rendiré si puede que me destruyas pero no voy a rendirme, alguien muy importante me enseño que rendirme es solo para los cobardes." Declaro Hinata seria sorprendiendo mas a todos "bien yo se lo advertí no me contendré solo por que es de la rama principal del clan." Declaro neji mientras activaba su byakugan al igual que Hinata.

Ambos hyugas se lanzaron contra el otro comenzando a pelear con ese distintivo taijutsu del clan hyuga el puño suave, las ráfagas de chacra salían disparadas con cada golpe que soltaba el otro.

Neji conecto un golpe con la palma abierta en el pecho de Hinata, pero esta no se quedo atrás ya que atrapo el brazo de neji, para poder asestarle un golpe con la palma abierta en el rostro haciéndolo retroceder "pero como soy muy superior a ti en todo aspecto." Declaro neji atonito ya que Hinata pudo conectarle un golpe "es sencillo después de la negligencia de mi padre busque con quien entrenar y es gracias a el por quien yo pude hacer fuerte, mas fuerte de que hubiera sido si entrenaba con mi padre." Declaro Hinata seria desbordando un poco de hostilidad a su padre "con quien." Pregunto neji "lo estas viendo haya arriba." Respondio Hinata señalando a naruto el cual se encontraba de brazos cruzados.

Neji no aguantando mas la rabia comenzó su arremetida contra Hinata pero ella se defendía muy bien de los golpes de neji pero e allí la diferencia de Hinata y neji, la resistencia de Hinata se estaba agotando con cada golpe mientras neji era mas resistente demostrando una resistencia aun mayor que la anterior.

Hinata comenzó a perder terreno contra neji el cual pudo conectar barios golpes en Hinata para darle un golpe con la mano abierto en el estomago derrumbando fuertemente a Hinata en el suelo, Hinata se levantó rápido y pudo regresar el golpe de neji haciéndolo retroceder.

Hinata comenzaba a jadear profusamente mientras internamente maldecía la endemoniada resistencia de neji "no es una mentaría cuando dicen que los hyuga de la rama secundaria son mas fuertes que los de la rama primaria." Declaro Hinata seria "se lo repetiré de nuevo Hinata-sama rindase o ire mas enserio." Declaro neji serio "te lo dire de aquí al infinito jamas rendiré ante nadie incluso si mi oponente es abismalmente mas fuerte que yo, jamas voy a rendirme." Declaro Hinata mientras su chacra la envolvía visiblemente "bien usted tomo esa decisión." Declaro neji el cual también fue rodeado por su aura.

Ambos hyugas se lanzaron al otro enfrascándose en una pelea de taijutsu donde las rafas de chacra salían disparadas con mas violencia que las veces anteriores ahora estaban peleando para dominar al otro y para ninguno de los dos perder era una opción valida.

En lo que neji conectaba un golpe, Hinata conectaba otro y asi intercambiaban golpes de una manera salvaje pero eficaz, ya que eran notorios los estragos de los golpes en los cuerpos de los dos hyugas, neji detecto una abertura en la defensa de Hinata soltando una fuerte combinación de golpes, terminando con un fuerte golpe en el pecho de Hinata afectando el ritmo cardiaco de Hinata, la cual cayo pesadamente al suelo.

Neji la veía con sumo desprecio "ríndase es la ultima vez que se lo voy a repetir." Declaro neji serio viendo a hinata tratando de reincorporarse lográndolo con mucha dificultad "jamas." Declaro hinata mientras escupía sangre ya que esos golpes la afectaron mucho y mas el ultimo ya que empezaba a ver un poco borroso.

Hinata se lanzo contra neji pero con mayor dificultad facilitándole a este un fuerte golpe nuevamente en el pecho, afectando mas el ritmo cardiaco de hinata haciendo que ella escupa sangre mientras caia al suelo "se lo dije no esta escrito vencerme hinata-sama." Declaro neji mientras se retiraba "aun no hemos terminado." Declaro hinata poniéndose de pie todavía pero lo que realmente pasaba era que se logro poner en pie por simple instinto ya que sus ojos no tenían vida, estaba mas inconsciente que consciente en ese momento.

Neji volvió a activar su byakugan y se lanzo contra hinata la cual al estar dominada por sus instintos se hizo a un lado para conectar un fuerte golpe en el pecho a neji, afectándole a este su ritmo cardiaco neji arremetió fuertemente contra hinata dándole otro golpe en el pecho esta vez casi deteniéndole el corazón pero aun asi, hinata no caia siendo mas el shock de neji esta le regreso el golpe aunque casi sin fuerzas, hinata comenzaba a doblegarse y eso lo iba a aprovechar neji para terminar con hinata de una vez por todas.

En el ultimo segundo antes de que neji conectara ese golpe mortal este fue detenido por naruto el cual tenia un agarre firme en la muñeca de neji, este vio a los ojos de naruto y los vio brillar en un intenso rojo carmesí, tanto fue su estupor cuando naruto lo suspendio en el aire para asestarle un fuerte golpe a neji para estamparlo en la pared "debido a que naruto interfirió en el combate el ganador es neji hyuga." Sentencio minato.

A naruto importándole poco el veredicto de minato procedio a revisar a hinata y se aterro al ver que el corazón de hinata latia muy lento por lo cual comenzó a trabajar rápidamente, mandando pulsaciones de chacra al corazón de hinata para que recobrara su ritmo normal, lo cual estaba funcionando el ultimo rcp lo hizo con el chacra de kurama dándole el efecto requerido el ritmo cardiaco de hinata regreso a su ritmo normal y con eso dejo que los médicos ninja se llevaran a hinata.

Naruto pareciera estar tranquilo pero ciertamente estaba super enfado ya que neji tenia todas las intenciones de matarla y eso naruto no se lo iba a perdonar y viendo a neji de rápidamente lo volteo a ver "esto jamas te lo perdonare." Declaro naruto con una voz de ultra tumba y dejándose llevar un poco por la ira de kurama se lanzo contra neji, pero por la acción rápida de todos los jounin naruto fue detenido, esta mas decir que se necesitaron a todos los jounin presentes para contener a naruto, el cual con un suspiro se tranquilizo.

Después de ese mal momento los genin que pasaron a la tercera ronda estaban presentes "bien hoy se da por terminada esta segunda parte de los exámenes chunnin, pasare a explicar en que consistirá la tercera fase de los exámenes chunnin esta fase consistirá en un mini torneo entre los ninjas que llegaron a dicha fase esa fase de los exámenes se llevara acabo en un mes en la arena de batalla de la aldea, tienen ese mes para entrenar y aprender nuevos jutsus." Explicaba minato como seria dicha fase mientras preparaban los combates.

Lugo de unos minutos los combates estaban asi "bueno ya tengo el orden de los combates y serán los siguientes la primera ronda será entre naruto uzumaki vs neji hyuga, la segunda ronda será entre haku momoshi vs dosu, tercera ronda será entre temari de la arena vs shikamaru nara, la cuarta ronda será entre sasuke uchiha vs gaara de la arena, el ganador de la primera ronda se enfrentara contra el ganador de la segunda, el ganador de la tercera contra el ganador de la cuarta y la final será entre los que ganen los dos últimos combates con todo dicho, nos reuniremos dentro de un mes para la ultima fase de los exámenes chunnin." Declaro minato despachando a todos los ninjas.

Bueno hasta aquí el capitulo de hoy y si cambie la actitud de hinata ya que no me gustaba su modo reservado y miedoso y espero que también les guste a ustedes ese cambio.

 **N** **adeshiko Xyori** **:** este capitulo es mas para ti ya que estoy un poco seguro de que as estado esperando mucho la continuación de esta historia y espero que este capitulo este a la altura de tus estándares sin mas espero tu reacción con emoción por el cap.


	12. Chapter 12

Repito naruto no me pertenece el anime y personajes pertenecen al gran kishimoto.

Guau, guau, guau yo actualizando un esta historia, el mundo se vendrá abajo ok no xd, ha pasado mucho tiempo, y mi ausencia se debe a que quería mejorar mi redacción, lo que conseguí con esfuerzo por todos ustedes papus y mamus.

Diré que esta historia la actualizare una vez al mes para no quedarme sin ideas rápido, y poder hacer un capitulo más largos, ahora comencemos con el capitulo amigos mios.

Capitulo12: Mes de Entrenamiento y Naruto vs Neji.

Pocos minutos de haber terminado la segunda y parte de la tercera fase de los exámenes chunnin, la mayoría de genin se retiró para comenzar sus entrenamientos.

Naruto jala a una peli roja que se aferraba a la esquina de una pared, ya que le daba miedo que la madre de rubio la desdeñara por estar aliada en cierto punto con orochimaru –"vamos Karin-chan te digo que ka-san no te va a agredir, tal vez grite un poco, pero no te va agredir." – decía naruto aun jalando a karin –"no naruto-kun tengo miedo." – Decía karin con más fuerza a la pared –"miedo a quien." – dijo una voz totalmente femenina frente a la pequeña peli roja, la cual estaba aterrada, ya que adelante suyo estaba la madre de naruto kushina uzumaki, también conocida como la habanero sangriento.

 **N/A: si me equivoque en el apodo de kushina pónganlo en los comentarios se los agradecería mucho.**

Naruto se colocó entre las dos peli rojas –"madre quiero presentarte a karin uzumaki." – dijo naruto presentando a la peli roja, a kushina se le ilumino el rostro –"otra uzumaki es genial, naru-chan y yo no somos los únicos que existen." – decía kushina feliz de conocer a una sobreviviente más de su extinto pero temido clan –"la encontré en el bosque de la muerte a punto de ser devorada por un oso, ya que su equipo la abandonaron a su suerte." – Conto naruto como conoció a la peli roja –"bueno no se diga más, desde ahora karin-chan vivirá con nosotros." - dijo kushina para que karin comenzara a llorar de felicidad.

 **Una semana después.**

En la mansión namikaze, más específicamente en su campo de entrenamiento se encontraba naruto caminando de aquí para allá, pensando en que entrenar, ya que sabía jutsus poderosos, de los cinco elementos, más el control del poder de kurama, más las variantes de rasengan que conoce –"qué demonios entreno, tiene que haber algo que hacer, no quiero usar el poder de kurama, ya que eso lo quiero para una situación más crítica, invocaciones quedaban descartadas ya que tenía a cuatro, dragones, fénix, lobos y zorros." – se decía naruto mientras seguía caminando mientras pensaba y pensaba.

Pasaron unas horas y naruto seguía pensando en como entrenar sin tener una idea clara –"demonios tanto pensar, me ha dado hambre ya se, ire a ichiraku, después de unos cuantos tazones de ramen podre pensar mas claramente." – decía naruto desapareciendo en un destello purpura.

 **Ramen Ichiraku.**

Naruto apareció frente al local de ramen, sintiendo el exquisito aroma de dicho alimento, naruto entro y fue recibido por el señor teuchi –"oh naruto, que bueno verte por aquí." – Decía el viejo saludando a su mejor cliente –"si también me alegro verlo señor teuchi." – decía naruto alegre mientras el teuchi le daba su tazon de ramen –"oiga señor teuchi y ayame-chan no la ve…" – el rubio no termino su pregunta cuando fue abordado por un abrazo de una joven castaña, de ojos del mismo color, piel clara.

Naruto regreso el abrazo dado por ayame –"me alegra verte camaroncito-kun." – Decía la castaña aun abrazando a naruto –"este ayame chan te das cuenta, de que tenemos la misma estatura." – Decía naruto un poquito indignado –"oye tengo derecho a jugar con mi novio-kun cierto." – dijo ayame sonrojando a naruto, ya que era cierto la relación entre ayame y naruto era más que una simple amistad, ya que el cariño que la castaña le tenia a naruto era evidente y con naruto no era diferente.

Naruto comia y charlaba con teuchi y ayame hasta que decidió regresar a casa no antes de despedirse de teuchi y ayame, con esta ultima con una beso que dejo sonrojada a mas no poder a la castaña y aun naruto sonriendo triunfante de lograr su cometido.

Naruto desapareció en un destello purpura no sin antes de que las demás pretendientes naruto vieran a naruto besar a ayame –"otra mas que se une a la familia." – decía sakura sonrojada ve haber visto a naruto besar a ayame y mas de saber que ayame era no menos cuatro años mayor a naruto –"si no creía que naruto-kun tuviera encanto para enamorar a una chica que le dobla la edad." – decía ino con una sonrisa y sonrojada –"igualmente no hay que perder terreno, que lo compartamos no quiere decir que solo pase tiempo mas con una que otra." – Decía haku sonrojada también –"si pero por el momento hay que irnos, hay algunas que tienen que entrenar para los exámenes." – decía hinata con un sonrojo viendo a haku y temari las cuales se rascaron la nuca en vergüenza ya que era cierto tenían que ponerse a entrenar.

 **Mansión Namikaze.**

Naruto estaba otra vez en el campo de entrenamiento hasta que se le ocurrio algo, aun después se arrepentiría de eso –"ire al templo para que me entrene tanin-sama para hacerme mas fuerte." – decía naruto por fin una alternativa para poder entrenar.

Asi que haciendo una postura de manos estaba todo listo – **"invocación inversa." –** Grito naruto desapareciendo del sitio en una bola de humo, kushina que había visto a naruto irse a entrenar solo pudo pensar en una sola cosa –"naru-chan ten cuidado y mucha suerte la necesitaras." – decía la peli roja para comenzar a hacer la cena.

 **Templo de los Dragones.**

Naruto apareció en el templo frente a Tanin, el cual lo observaba con los brazos cruzados demostrando superioridad –"cachorro que te trae por aquí, ya que no vienes solo para visitar cierto." – Decía el dragon con una voz retumbante pero sin hostilidad –"tiene razón Tanin-sama estoy aquí para pedirle que me entrene para la última fase de los exámenes chunnin." – Pedía naruto con una reverencia frente al dragon –"ah conseguiste pasar eso es una buena noticia, está bien voy a enseñarte, el modo sabio de los dragones." – sentencio el dragon a su ahora discípulo –"si solo tengo tres semanas para que comience la última fase de los exámenes." – decía naruto ya que el tiempo que tenía era muy poco –"no te preocupes cachorro, tendrás el tiempo suficiente, aquí el tiempo corre más rápida, si afuera del templo pasa un dia, aquí pasara un mes." – Explico Tanin a naruto –"si increíble cuando comenzamos." – decía naruto algo que mejor no hubiera hecho, Tanin tenía una sonrisa llena de malicia en el rostro cuando le lanzo una enorme llamarada de fuego a naruto el cual esquivo por muy poco –"comenzamos ahora mismo." – dijo Tanin sonoramente.

 **1 Día Después.**

Naruto se encontraba evadiendo las llamaradas de fuego de Tanin con mas fluidez, ya que su velocidad, fuerza, sentidos habían aumentado mucho –"vamos cachorro continua asi, te falta poco para despertar el modo sabia de los dragones, o mejor conocido por nosotros como fuerza dragon." – decía Tanin mientras seguía atacando al rubio que seguía esquivando los golpes del dragon.

 **N/A: para que lo sepan estoy integrando en la historia, habilidades de personajes de otros animes, para darle mas emoción a la historia mencionada.**

Naruto dio un salto para evadir un coletazo de Tanin, pero no espero que el dragon le diera un fuerte golpe que lo estampo duramente contra el suelo dejando al rubio bastante herido –"maldición no puedo golpearlo, llevo un mes intentándolo y no puedo siquiera darle un golpe." – se decía naruto a si mismo mientras se reincorporaba – **"katon: Llamara meteorica." –** grito Tanin lanzando una bola de fuego con el tamaño de un pequeño meteorito –" **katon: Gran bola de fuego." –** grito naruto disparando la bola de fuego que colisiono con la de Tanin, pero la del dragon fue mas poderosa y destrozo la de naruto sin problemas.

Naruto dio un salto para evadir el meteoro, de fuego pero no contaba que la fuerza de la explosión la mandase a bolar y que cayera el suelo bastante lastimado –"vamos cachorro puedes hacer mas que eso, no me digas que te rindes." – Decía el dragon mientras volaba sobre un naruto que tenia sus ojos cubiertos por los flequillos de su cabello –"tengo que conseguirlo, no puedo rendirme." – Decía naruto mientras se ponía de pie, mientras de su cuerpo comenzaba a salir una estela de fuego –"eso es naruto, lo estas haciendo bien, tu fuerza esta comenzando a aumentar." – decía Tanin que comenzó a atacar de nuevo a naruto.

Naruto se movio velozmente de donde estaba desconcertando un poco a Tanin, solo para sentir la presencia de naruto sobre este, bloqueado una patada con su mano –"no lo haces nada mal cachorro." – decía Tanin mientras lanzaba a naruto contra el suelo, el rubio pudo caer de pie para volver a encarar a Tanin pero ya no estaba.

Naruto esquivo un metero de fuego con mucha suerte ya que nunca supo de donde salio el ataque –"imposible nunca vi de donde salio el ataque." – decía naruto impresionado y su impresión aumento cuando vio a Tanin frente suyo, dándole un patada que mando a volar a naruto.

Naruto se recompuso con algo de dificultad cuando vio que tanin ya no estaba, hasta que lo vio sobre el – **"katon: gran llamarada." –** grito tanin disparando el jutsu a quema ropa en naruto el cual no pudo evadirlo, ya que solo atino a cruzar los brazos para bloquear defenderse, la llamarada colisiono con naruto generando un fuerte explosión.

Del humo salio naruto con sus ropas casi destrozadas, ya que de la parte superior no tenia nada, solo tenia sus pantalones y sus zapatos ninja.

Naruto cayo pesadamente en el suelo siéndole casi imposible ponerse en pie, ese jutsu fue muy fuerte para que pudiera resistirlo o contra atacarlo.

Tanin apareció velozmente frente a naruto esperando el próximo ataque del colosal dragon –"cachorro ya te rindes, aun no puedes despertar correctamente la fuerza dragon." – decía tanin a un naruto que intentaba ponerse en pie como podía –"no me rendire nunca." – decía naruto quedando arrodillado en el suelo mientras en su cuerpo aparecían algunas escamas, en sus brazos, pectorales y en sus mejillas.

Tanin veía eso con asombro –" _ **solo un poco mas y lo despertara." –**_ se decía el dragon en sus adentros cuando vio a naruto de pie nuevamente tomando una postura de ataque –"NO ME RENDIRE JAMAS." – grito naruto cuando se envolvió en fuego el cual tomo la forma de un dragon.

El poder que expulsaba naruto era tanto que comenzaba a abrir un cráter en el suelo debido al calor de las llamas que revoloteaban a su alrededor armoniosamente –"lo conseguiste cachorro, lograste dominar la fuerza dragon." – Decía tanin a un naruto que no se lo creía, ya que el aumento de chacra era descomunal –"¿Qué hago ahora tanin-sensei?" – Pregunto naruto –"ahora lo pondrás en práctica cachorro, asi que volvamos a el entrenamiento." – respondió tanin a un naruto que sonrió.

Asi pasaron cinco meses tiempo en el que tanin le enseñaba como controlar a la perfección la fuerza dragon ya que naruto luego de usarla quedaba inconsciente por el sobre esfuerzo que hacía.

Naruto y tanin se observaban seriamente –"bien cachorro ya no tengo mas que enseñarte, puedo decir que como tu maestro, estoy realmente orgulloso, se que le daras un uso digno a la fuerza dragon." – Decía tanin de brazos cruzados –"asi será tanin-sensei, no le dare un uso deshonroso." – dijo naruto mientras hacia una reverencia y desaparecía en una nube pe humo.

 **Mansión Namikaze.**

Naruto apareció en el área de entrenamiento sorprendiendo a minato y naruko que estaban entrenando –"ese entrenamiento fue infernal." – Decía naruto mientras volteaba a ver a todos –"ni-chan." – dijo la pequeña naruko que le salto encima a naruto –"vaya recibimiento." – decía naruto en el suelo, con naruko sobre el –"hijo como te fue en el templo." – pregunto minato que se unia en la escena –"fue un total infierno pero al final conseguí aprender de tanin-sama sus jutsus." – Respondio naruto con una sonrisa –"no aprendiste algo mas." – Decía minato intrigado –"si pero será una sorpresa para los exámenes." – dijo naruto sonriendo a lo que su padre sonrió también.

Asi pasaron dos semanas mas donde todos los genin que aprobaron entrenaron hasta desfallecer, ya que sus oponentes en la siguiente ronda serian sumamente fuertes.

 **Arena de Konoha.**

En el área del publico todo estaba abarrotado no cabia un alma, todos los espectadores gritaban que comenzaran los combates, ya querían ver sangre.

Anko se encontraba frente a los genin aprobados –"bien gusanos, en esta última fase yo volveré a ser su instructora, dare los nombres de quienes pelearan primero, mientras los demás se van al palco de espera."- instruía Anko a los genin –"HAI" – dijeron los genin al unísono –"bien el primer combate iniciara fuerte, los combatientes serán Neji Hiuga vs Naruto Uzumaki." – decreto Anko para que todos los presentes vitoreaban que la pelea será legendaria y no tenían idea.

Con los participantes dados, los genin que no participarían se fueron al palco mientras neji y naruto se quedaban, dándose miradas frias el uno al otro –"rindase naruto-sama no tiene oportunidad de ganar, el destino dijo que usted perdería." – declaro neji lo cual molesto a la domadora de serpientes pero nadie esperaba escuchar lo siguiente "solo un cobarde se retira de un combate con un intimidación, un ninja de verdad no huye de nadie, el ninja pelea por cambiar su vida, por tener un destino por lo cual pelear, eso es algo que tu no puedes decidir por los demás hyuga." – declaro naruto seriamente enfureciendo a neji –"entonces perderá igual que hinata-sama." – Sentencio neji activando su byakugan –"eso lo veremos primero." – declaro naruto mientras se arrancaba la camisa.

 **Publico.**

En uno de los asientos estaba kushina y mikoto observando todo –"naru-chan peleara enserio." – Decía kushina interesada –"al parecer si kushi-chan." – decía mikoto viendo también al hijo de su mejor amiga.

 **Naruto vs Neji.**

Anko dio la orden de que el combate empezara a lo cual ni neji ni naruto se movían en lo absoluto, analizando a su oponente –"se que puedo ser fuerte pero no debo confiarme." – se decía a si mismo naruto mientras tomaba su postura de combate.

Naruto y neji desaparecieron de la vista de todos, comenzando una pelea a altas velocidades, se podían ver las ondas de chacra liberadas por el puño suave de neji, y el sonido de los golpes de naruto en alguna parte del cuerpo de neji.

Ambos aparecieron de nuevo atrapando sus golpes simultáneamente comenzando a forcejear, mientras se escuchaban los vitoreos del público.

Naruto le propino una patada en el estomago a neji, mientras neji le dio con la palma en la cara a naruto, separándose de entre si unos metros –"ves el combate empezó y no has podido demostrar, tus faroleas del destino." – decía naruto sonriendo –"no importa, eventualmente caerás." – Dijo neji serio –"bien en ese caso aumentare un poco el nivel del combate te parece." – decía naruto sonriendo –"no importa lo que haga naruto-sama usted caerá." Seguía diciendo lo mismo neji, con una rápida posición de manos de naruto –" **futon: balas de aire." –** grito naruto disparando lo que parecía ser una concentración visible de viento ir directamente contra neji, el cual comenzó a girar rodeándose de un muro de chacra en el cual se estrelló el jutsu de naruto generando una fuerte explosión.

Del humo salio neji intacto –"no esta nada mal, pero veremos si puedes hacer lo mismo mas de una vez." – decía naruto serio –"es inútil." – fue lo único que dijo neji –" **katon: llamarada meteorica." –** grito naruto disparando una bola de fuego con la forma de un meteorito pequeño contra neji –"no es nada." – dijo neji girando nuevamente apareciendo la barrera de chacra donde se estrelló nuevamente el jutsu de naruto generando una explosión, del humo salio neji deslizándose en el suelo, ya que el jutsu de naruto era mas fuerte de lo normal –"lo ves no cantes victoria antes de tiempo." – declaro naruto lanzándose contra neji que espero la oportunidad para realizar su siguiente ataque.

Naruto sin darse cuenta entro en el rango de ataque de neji –"estas en mi rango de ataque **ocho trigramas sesenta y cuatro palmas." –** grito neji golpeando todos los puntos de chacra de naruto hasta que con los últimos dos golpes mando a naruto a estrellarse contra el muro de la arena dejándolo estampado.

Naruto se levantaba del suelo mientras una estela de fuego comenzaba a envolverlo –"bien eso si fue poderoso." – decía naruto mediante el fuego que tomaba la forma de un dragon –"¿Qué es eso?"- pregunto consternado neji – **FUERZA DRAGON." –** grito naruto mientras en su cuerpo aparecieron escamas específicamente en sus brazos, pecho y mejillas, dándole un aspecto amenazante.

El calor que desprendía naruto era sofocante tanto para Anko como para neji ya que eran los mas cerca de naruto.

En un enorme despliegue de velocidad naruto le propino un fuerte rodillazo a neji, estampándolo contra el muro contrario de la arena –"vamos hiuga esto apenas empieza, hinata-chan sufrio mas que tu, asi que planeo hacer lo mismo contigo." – declaro naruto con una sonrisa que entre la estela de fuego la hacían ver de forma demencial.

Neji se lanzo contra naruto y este hizo lo mismo enfrascándose en una pelea de taijutsu donde naruto tenia la ventaja, ya que al usar la fuerza dragon sus capacidades aumentaban exponencialmente y quedo demostrado con el fuerte golpe que naruto le dio a neji en el rostro tumbándolo en el suelo dejándolo levemente incrustado –"vamos neji la pelea apenas y se esta volviendo interesante." – decía naruto con los brazos cruzados, neji se levantó de nuevo y se lanzo contra naruto –"llego la hora de mostrar un nuevo jutsu que estuve perfeccionando." – dijo naruto formando un rasengan que comenzó a aumentar de tamaño –"un rasengan es un jutsu del hokague-sama." – decía incrédulo neji –"no este es la versión mas avanzada, una a la cual to-san no a podido llegar-" – dijo naruto dando un salto para que el rasengan creciera mas formando una esfera espiral de un tamaño considerable –" **rasengan masivo." –** Grito naruto mientras se dirigía contra neji –"no, NO VOY A PERDER." – grito neji girando velozmente formando la barrera de chacra.

El rasengan masivo se estrello en la barrera de chacra de neji, creando una fuerte explosión que mando a volar a ambos combatientes, naruto pudo caer de rodillas deslizándose en el suelo, para detenerse chocando contra el muro de la arena, neji termino igual, pero un poco mas exhausto que naruto, ya que utilizo mucho chacra para bloquear el rasengan de naruto.

Naruto avanzaba lentamente hacia neji, el cual se reincorporo y se fue a encontrar a su oponente –"debo decirlo esta pelea se esta poniendo cada vez mas emocionante." – decía con una sonrisa de satisfacción –"neji aunque no lo demostrara pensaba exactamente lo mismo que naruto.

Ambos genin estaban cada vez mas cerca del otro para comenzar a correr para reanudar el combate, naruto rápidamente desapareció de la vista del byakugan de neji, naruto apareció al lado de neji, dándole una patada en las costillas haciendo que neji gimiera del dolor, neji atrapo la pierna de naruto, para estrellarlo en el suelo, a lo que casi funciona de no ser por lo siguiente, con una sola mano naruto rápidamente, hizo su postura de manos – **"suiton: Balas de agua." –** grito naruto disparándole a neji a quema ropa, mandándolo a volar.

Naruto formo otro rasengan, para desaparecer en un destello naranja debido al fuego que lo rodeaba en el momento, naruto apareció sobre neji –"la pelea fue emocionante pero al final, demostré que el destino puede cambiarse **RASENGAN."-** grito al final naruto plantando el rasengan en el estómago de neji enviándolo brutalmente contra el suelo, dejando un cráter de tamaño medio.

Naruto cayo de rodillas debido al sobre esfuerzo que había hecho, después de que Anko revisara a neji y al ver que este estaba vivo dio su veredicto –"neji hiuga, esta noqueado, el ganador es naruto uzumaki que pasa a la semifinal." – sentencio Anko en voz alta, para que toda la arena estallara en ovaciones por el enorme espectáculo que naruto y neji les dieron.

 **Bueno fue un capitul deficil de hacer, espero que la idea de integrar poderes de otros animes les guste, también en el harem de naruto habran algunas chicas de otros animes y ya tengo a la primera.**

Primera chica de naruto de otro anime: Erza Scarlet.

 **Si ustedes gustan en los comentarios pueden dejar a su postulante favorita pero solo serán cinco, ahora yo me despido por el momento yo fui su amigo gohansayajin9 matane.**

Capitulo13: Kyubi vs Shukaku.


	13. Chapter 13

Repito naruto no me pertenece el anime y sus personajes pertenecen al gran kishimoto.

Sé que dije que sería una vez al mes, pero aprovechare para aclarar algo muy importante, los lemons de la historia van a llegar después de los exámenes chunnin pero sin ningún orden en específico, hice la votación para ver que pareja era su favorita, y toda estaban entre narusaku y naruhina, los lemons irán pero en el momento que me convenga, solo sé que el primer lemon tengo que hacerlo con Anko si o si, por algo que pronto sabrán.

Capitulo13: Kyubi vs Shukaku.

El combate de naruto y neji obteniendo la victoria el rubio al demostrar lo realmente fuerte que puede ser, el segundo combate fue entre shikamaru y temari, ganando esta última ya que el pelo de piña de shikamaru se rindió al considerar la pelea algo muy problemático, pasando asi a la semi final a temari que solo tenía que esperar a su oponente –"los siguiente combatientes serán haku momoshi vs saku del sonido." – decreto Anko para que haku apareciera en una ventisca de nieve en la arena, mientras saku aparecía con un simple sunshin –"ríndete niña no me gustaría arruinar esa linda carita." – Decía saku arrogantemente –"viniendo de alguien más, aceptaría mas ese alago pero viniendo de alguien como tú solo me da nauseas, no me voy a rendir quiero impresionar a alguien que me está viendo ahora." – declaro haku seria volteando a ver a naruto entre el público para después guiñarle el ojo al mencionado.

 **Publico.**

Naruto que se encontraba sentado entre sakura, ino y hinata se sonrojo ante el coqueteo descarado de haku –"veamos que tan fuerte se ha vuelto haku-chan en este mes que paso." – Decía naruto serio viendo la pelea que estaba por comenzar –"créeme naruto-kun haku-san se ha vuelto muy fuerte." – decía sakura sonriéndole a su novio –"enserio." – decía naruto interesado –"si pon atención y veras lo que decimos." – decía ino sonriéndole a naruto –"todo lo hizo por demostrarte lo fuerte que puede ser." – decía hinata sonriendo también.

 **Haku vs Saku.**

Haku preparo sus agujas sembon y saku preparo sus conductos de aire en las palmas de sus manos –"comiencen."- sentencio Anko a los dos genin que aun no se movían.

Haku corrió a una velocidad de vértigo contra saku el cual estaba preparado su ataque –" **Futon: ráfaga de aire." –** grito saku disparando una fuerte onda de aire contra haku, quien la esquivo sin problemas haciéndose a un lado comenzando a correr en círculos, encerrando a saku –"espero que estes preparado para convertirte en un alfiletero." - dijo haku aumentando mas la velocidad desapareciendo de la vista de saku –" **Asesinato silente: Mil agujas." –** grito haku para que de la estela de polvo salieran sembon contra saku.

El cual no supo que hacer, recibiendo todas las agujas sembon de lleno, dejándolo en un estado crítico –"esta cara bonita te acaba de patear el trasero." – declaro haku deteniéndose.

Saku se levantó de improviso y disparo una poderosa onda de aire contra haku – **"Hyoton: Muro de hielo." –** Grito haku cubriéndose con un domo de hielo en el cual colisiono, el ataque de saku, cancelándose ya que no le hizo ningun rasguño a la capa de hielo que cubrían a haku – **"Hyoton: Tormenta de sembon de hielo." –** grito haku convirtiendo el domo de hielo en agujas sembon hechas de hielo que salieron disparadas contra saku.

Saku levanto los brazos cargando aire –" **Futon: Muro de viento." –** grito saku haciendo que las agujas de hielo se destrozaran al hacer contacto con la barrera de viento –"no eres tan malo, pero mientras haya humedad en el aire, no podrás ganar." – Declaro haku haciendo cuatro clones que rodearon a saku el cual se preocupó –"se acabó **Hyoton: shuriken de hielo." –** grito haku lanzando las shurikens de hielo, que para mala suerte de saku no pudo bloquear recibiendo el ataque de haku a quema ropa.

Después de una explosión de humo blanca se pudo ver a saku noqueado –"el combatiente esta noqueado, por lo que la ganadora es haku, por lo cual ella pasa a la ronda semi final." – sentencio Anko para que el público en la arena vitorear en nombre de la ninja de hielo.

 **Publico.**

Naruto estaba en el público que no se creía lo que había visto –"eso fue increíble haku-chan se volvió mas fuerte de lo que creía." – Decía naruto impresionado del despliegue de fuerza –"te lo dijimos naruto-kun." – decía sakura con un sonrisa llena de satisfacción al saber que su amiga pudo impresionar a naruto –"la pelea entre temari-chan y haku-chan va a ser algo impresionante." – decía naruto emocionado por ver pelear a dos de sus pretendientes.

En otra sección del público kushina estaba super contenta –"si la novia de naru-chan es fuerte, una de mis nueras no será una debilucha." – Decía kushina feliz –"naru-chan tiene mucha suerte." – decía mikoto pero ella sabía que la novia de sasuke no era débil, solo no tenía el entrenamiento adecuado que explote su potencial.

 **Arena.**

En la arena se encontraba gaara esperando a su oponente el cual era sasuke, pero al estar entrenando con kakashi, llegarían tarde, Anko estaba por descalificar a sasuke cuando apareció junto con kakashi en un sunshin de hojas –"siento la demora, pero kakashi-sensei se durmió en el camino." – Decía sasuke indignado por la puntualidad de su sensei –"ya lo importante es que llegamos." – Decía el tuerto –"si a dos segundos antes de que lo descalificara." – Dijo Anko seria aterrando al azabache –"sensei juro que después de esto, voy a quemar toda su colección de libros de icha icha." – decía sasuke aterrando al a kakashi, el cual salio de la arena para que pudieran dar inicio a la batalla –"bueno luego de este momento inoportuno, que el combate entre gaara de la arena y sasuke uchiha inicie." – sentencio Anko.

 **N/A: para que sepan la vestimenta de sasuke es la misma que utilizo en el canon.**

Sasuke se lanzó en una pelea de taijutsu a lo cual gaara ni se inmutaba ya que la arena que lo rodeaba lo defendía sin problemas –"esa arena será un gran problema, menos mal que entrene bien **Katon: Puños de fuego."** – grito sasuke envolviendo sus puños en fuego para volver a atacar a gaara pero sucedía lo mismo, pero en esta ocasión la arena se iba cristalizando de apoco.

Con un fuerte golpe sasuke mando a volar a gaara dejándolo vulnerable –"es mi oportunidad **Katon: Gran bola de fuego." –** grito sasuke disparando la bola de fuego contra gaara dándole de lleno generando una fuerte explosión.

Del cráter humeante salia gaara con su armadura de arena agrietada, mostrando una sonrisa demencial y llena de sed de sangre –" **Doton: Mar de Arena." –** grito demencialmente gaara generando un gran maremoto de arena que se dirigía contra sasuke el cual pudo evadir por pura suerte –"eso estuvo cerca." – decía sasuke mientras aterrizaba en la copa de uno de los arboles de la arena haciendo una rápida posición de manos –" **Raiton: Raikiri." –** grito sasuke lanzándose a una gran velocidad contra gaara el cual lo estaba esperando con una sonrisa demencial.

Al momento del impacto se genero un fuerte explosión que sacudió la arena entera, al disiparse el humo se pudo ver que la mano de sasuke se estrello en un muro de arena, antes de que sasuke pudiese reaccionar el muro de arena tomo la forma de una mano, atrapando en el acto a sasuke, comenzando a estrujarlo, sasuke como pudo hizo una posición de manos –" **Katon: Manto de fuego." –** grito sasuke envolviéndose en fuego que rápidamente cristalizo la mano de arena, para después hacer fuerza y liberarse para tomar cierta distancia de gaara –"eso estuvo cerca, un poco mas y me aplasta, como lo puedo derrotar sin acercarme tanto, no es algo muy sensato enfrentarme a el cuerpo a cuerpo." – se decía sasuke pensando en que hacer –" **Doton: puño de tierra." –** grito gaara haciendo aparecer del suelo un enorme puño de arena que rápidamente le lanzo a sasuke –" **katon: Flama de dragon." –** grito sasuke disparando una gran llamarada de fuego contra el ataque de gaara, destrozándolo.

La llamarada de fuego se dirigía contra gaara cuando este abrió ampliamente los ojos haciendo aparecer un muro de arena que lo protegió, generando un explosión contundente.

Antes de que sasuke siguiera atacando el sensei del equipo de gaara apareció para frenar a sasuke –"QUE COMIENCE EL ATAQUE." – grito el sensei para que rápidamente en toda la aldea se vieran explosiones, mientras del suelo salían serpientes gigantes de una, dos y tres cabezas.

 **Palco de los Hokagues.**

Orochimaru se encontraba frente a sarutobi y minato listos para enfrentar al sannin de las serpientes –"asi que atacaras la aldea que te vio nacer orochimaru." – decía con cólera sarutobi –"esta maldita aldea no significa nada para mi, solo quiero verla arder junto con todos los que viven aquí." – dijo orochimaru venenosamente –"en ese caso como el cuarto hokague de la aldea de la hoja, tendre que asesinarte orochimaru." – dijo minato sin rodeos preparándose para pelear al igual que lo hacia el tercer hokague.

 **Publico.**

La mayoría de los espectadores estaban noqueados por un genjutsu mientras arriba de ellos, peleaban los ninjas de konoha, contra los de la arena y sonido, naruto se quito de encima cinco ninjas del sonido que se le fueron encima –"al parecer esto tenia en mente esa víbora rastrera." – decía naruto enfurecido mientras seguía matando sin contemplación a los ninjas de la arena y sonido –"haku-chan quiero que cuides de mi hermana." – pedia naruto a haku la cual asintió y se fue a buscar a naruko a la academia –"temari quiero que vengas conmigo vamos a detener a gaara, antes de que el shukaku se apodere de su cuerpo." – dijo naruto a temari que asintió.

Naruto antes de salir por los muros de la aldea se le ocurrio algo mas –" **INOVACION." –** grito naruto haciendo aparecer un lobo gigante y dos dragones –"cuales son sus órdenes naruto-sama." – Pregunto el lobo gigante de color blanco –"quiero que acaben con las serpientes, que están atacando la aldea." – ordeno naruto para salir en busca de gaara y sasuke.

 **Bosque a kilómetros de konoha.**

Sasuke se encontraba persiguiendo a gaara y kankuro, ya que no quería que su pelea terminase de esta manera –"no escaparan, no después de atacar la aldea." – decía sasuke aumentando la velocidad para intentar alcanzar a gaara y kankuro mas rápido.

 **Arena de konoha.**

En la arena de konoha se encontraban kushina y mikoto derrotando a un centenar de ninjas del sonido y arena –"como en los viejos tiempos no es asi mikoto-chan." – Decía kushina mientras le daba una patada a un ninja en la cabeza –"si pero yo los recordaba con mas acción." – Decía mikoto mientras le rebanaba el cuello a un ninja de la arena con un kunai –"si cierto en nuestros mejores momentos derrotábamos, batallones mas grandes que estos." – decía kushina pateando a otro ninja que tubo la mala suerte de recibir la patada en la entrepierna quedando estéril de por vida.

 **Minato y Sarutobi vs Orochimaru.**

Minato se lanzo a una gran velocidad con el primer hokague resucitado, mientras sarutobi se lanzo contra el segundo hokague resucitado –"usar a los antiguos hokagues para destruir konoha eso es caer bajo orochimaru." – decía minato enfadado he indignado a la vez –"are lo que haga falta para destruir konoha." – dijo orochimaru con una sonrisa retorcida haciendo que minato se enfadase, mientras un manto de chacra naranja oscuro lo cubria tomando el aspecto de kurama –"minato estas seguro de usar el poder del Kyubi." – decía sarutobi preocupado –"no se preocupe solo será para destruir a las marionetas, para que hashirame y tobirama descansen en paz otra vez." – dijo minato extendiendo las manos formando una esfera de energía de color purpura oscuro.

 _[no creas que te dejo usar mi poder porque quiero, sino porque a mi tampoco me agrada esa serpiente pedófila.]_

Decía la parte yang de kurama a minato en su espacio mental.

[ _lo se no te preocupes por eso]_

Decía minato terminando la comunicación con kurama.

Orochimaru estaba molesto ese ataque pondría en problemas sus planes que tenia tobirama y hashirama –"TOMA ESTO OROCHIMARU **BIJU DAMA." –** grito minato disparando la bola de energía contra hashirama y tobirama los cuales no evadieron el ataque para recibirlo de lleno, desapareciéndolos solo dejando ver a dos ninjas de la arena en el lugar.

Después del ataque minato deshizo el manto de chacra de kurama para mirar a minato con enojo –"minato déjame a orochimaru a mi, como su antiguo maestro es mi deber asesinarlo." – declaro sarutobi para que minato se fuera del lugar, tomando la oportunidad para que cuatro ninjas del sonido aparecieran y colocaran una barrera de energía, para que nadie mas entre o escape.

Orochimaru veía con una sonrisa a su antiguo sensei –"asi que va a enfrentarme sensei." – Decía con ironia orochimaru –"no soy mas tu sensei, en este momento soy tu verdugo **INVOCACION: ENMA EL REY MONO." –** Grito el hokague haciendo aparecer a su fiel compañero de batalla –"con que al fin a llegado el dia de ponerle fin a esta cacería." – decía enma sacando su arma de combate al igual que sarutobi que se quitaba las ropas de hokague para mostrar su traje de combate y su arma de combate.

 **Bosque a Kilometros de Konoha.**

Sasuke había alcanzado a gaara y kankuro acabando con este ultimo rápidamente dejándolo tirado en el suelo inconsiente para enfrentarse con un gaara, que ya mostraba la cola del shukaku y su brazo izquierdo también ya tenia la forma del brazo de shukaku –"MADRE QUIERE TU SANGRE." – grito demencialmente gaara lanzándose contra sasuke el cual salto para intentar golpear a gaara, pero la cola del shukaku se movio y golpe fuertemente a sasuke haciendo que atravesara un árbol debido al golpe, sasuke se incorporo con un poco de dolor y algunos rasguños en el cuerpo –"eso me dolio **Katon: Llamas del fénix." –** grito sasuke disparando miles de aves de fuego contra gaara recibiendo el ataque de lleno, generando una fuerte explosión que hizo retroceder a sasuke.

Sasuke solo podía ver humo y arboles en llamas pero no a gaara, hasta que escucho algo detrás de el, cuando volteo el brazo del shukaku le había golpeado haciendo que sasuke atravesara algunos arboles, hasta quedar incrustado en uno de ellos –"maldición antes no era asi de poderoso que fue lo que le paso a este chico." – se preguntaba sasuke a si mismo mientras esquivaba otro golpe brutal por parte de gaara –"no hay opción **Sharingan." –** dijo sasuke haciendo aparecer en sus ojos el sharingan completo ya que tenia los tres tomoes.

Gaara se lanzo rápidamente contra sasuke, pero este al tener el sharingan ya maduro pudo esquivar el golpe sin mucho problema –" **Katon: Bola de fuego." –** grito sasuke disparando la bola de fuego a la espalda de gaara generando una pequeña explosión, que hizo que gaara se estrellara en el suelo.

Sasuke se paro en la rama de un árbol mientras jadeaba pesadamente ya que ha gastado mucho chacra desde que comenzó la pelea –"terminare con esto con el raikiri y tiene que funcionar ya que no tendre chacra para hacer un tercero." – se decía sasuke a si mismo comenzando a ser la combinación de manos rápidamente –" **Raiton: Raikiri." –** grito sasuke lanzándose velozmente contra gaara el cual salto de golpe contra sasuke el cual no dio marcha atrás.

Ambos colisionaron simultáneamente, sasuke aterrizo en la rama de un árbol sujetándose el hombro ya que las garras del shukaku le dejaron una herida grave, mientras a gaara la arena comenzaba a poseerlo mas, ya que ahora tenia la mitad del rostro como el del shukaku, sus dos brazos ahora eran los del shukaku al igual que todo el torzo.

Sasuke al ver eso no pudo hacer mas que caer rendido en la rama del árbol, gaara se lanzo contra sasuke para matarlo, pero una fuerte patada lo mando a volar y que se estrellara en un árbol, para suerte de sasuke naruto había llegado justo a tiempo.

Naruto rápidamente tomo a sasuke y procedió a llevarlo a un lugar seguro quedando lo mas alejados posible de gaara –"menos mas que llegue a tiempo." – Decía naruto mientras le ponía una venda en el hombro a sasuke –"esa cosa es imparable, le di con todo lo que tengo y no pude debilitarlo ni un poco." – Decía sasuke ignorando el dolor –"debo darte crédito estuviste peleando casi a la par de un jinshuriki poseido por su bestia interior." – Decía naruto terminando de atender a sasuke –"estas diciendo que ese chico es como tu." – Decía sasuke incrédulo –"si pero a diferencia de el, yo tengo una buena relación con kurama." – Dijo naruto serio preparándose para ir a enfrentar a gaara –"ire contigo necesitaras ayuda." – dijo sasuke irguiéndose pero con mucho dolor –"mejor descansa sasuke, casi no te queda chacra y si continuas peleando asi, solo terminaras siéndome una carga, temari-chan se quedara contigo, otra cosa kin se pondrá histérica cuando te vea asi." – decía naruto con burla mientras se iba a enfrente al shukaku, sasuke se quedo en el lugar con la cara azul del miedo –"kin-chan me va a matar si me ve asi." – decía sasuke aterrado –"le tienes miedo." – Pregunto jocosamente temari –"no juegues con eso, cuando esta enojada, es peor que ese hermano tuyo con el que pelee." – decía sasuke mientras lloraba cómicamente.

 **Naruto vs Gaara/Shukaku.**

Gaara se recuperó dando un grito desgarrador que retumbo en todo el bosque –"TU, MADRE QUIERE TU SANGRE." – Decía demencialmente gaara –"pues dile a tu madre, que se ponga a diete." – dijo naruto entrando rápidamente en la fuerza dragon para enfrentar a gaara.

Naruto se lanzo con una velocidad monstruosa contra gaara, dándole un fuerte rodillazo en el rostro mandándolo a bolar y estrellarse fuertemente contra algunos arboles hasta quedar incrustado en el suelo –"vamos ponte de pie, ese golpe no te hizo ningun daño." – Grito naruto para que gaara saliera rápidamente a atacarlo pero naruto desapareció para aparecer sobre gaara, mientras creaba un rasengan y que a este rasengan le comenzaran a salir unas cuchillas de aire –"prueba esto **FUTON-RASEN-SHURIKEN." –** grito naruto lanzando el ataque dándole de lleno a gaara, comenzando a empujarlo por todo el bosque hasta que estallo en una enorme cúpula de energía azul y amarillo.

Naruto se mantenía expectante listo para cualquier cosa que pudiese suceder, su concentración bajo un poco cuando temari y sasuke llegaban a donde estaba el –"lo derrotaste." - pregunto sasuke esperando una respuesta positiva de naruto pero el rostro serio de naruto le decía que no –"hay que movernos el shukaku llego." – advirtió naruto tomando a temari por la cintura y salir del lugar, para que en una explosión de arena, apareciera el shukaku liberado.

 **Orochimaru vs Sarutobi.**

Orochimaru y sarutobi intercambiaban golpes con sus respectivas armas, las cuales al chocar soltaban algunas chispas debido a la friccion de las dos armas –"vaya al parecer ese viejo cuerpo, tiene algunos trucos." – Decía orochimaru sarcásticamente –"aunque sea un anciano mi deber es proteger esta aldea porque si este pilar cae, eventualmente la aldea también caera y eso no lo voy a permitir." – dijo sarutobi dando un golpe con su arma rompiendo la espada de orochimaru y con una rápida posición de manos –" **Katon: Maxima llamarada." –** grito sarutobi lanzando un enorme torrente de fuego contra orochimaru el cual utilizo sus serpientes para contraatacar el jutsu de su sensie, pero no esperaba que enma le dia una fuerte patada, que lo estampo en el techo –"no te confies tanto maldita serpiente rastrera." – Dijo serio enma que se ponía al lado de sarutobi –"no puedo alargar mucho esta pelea, mis reservas de chacra son de casi cero, tengo que sellar a orochimaru con el jutsu de la parca." – se decía sarutobi creando tres clones, empezando a acabar con el poco chacra que le queda.

Los tres clones se lanzaron contra orochimaru empezando una pelea de taijutsu donde orochimaru estaba siendo acorralado ya que eran tres contra el solo –" **Suiton: Bomba de agua." –** gritaron los tres clones lanzando tres enormes bolas de agua contra orochimaru, que recibió de lleno dejándolo gravemente herido, pero siendo el rastreo que es, de su boca salio otro orochimaru intacto, pero este orochimaru nuevo jadeaba ya que gasto mucho chacra sacando el cuerpo nuevo.

Los tres clones se lanzaron contra orochimaru nuevamente metiéndolo en problemas otra vez, enma se lanzo de nuevo para darle aun mas problemas a orochimaru, dejándolo con muchas heridas, haciendo que orochimaru volviera a vomitar otro orochimaru intacto –"maldición este es el ultimo cuerpo que me queda, tengo que salir de aquí." – se decía asi mismo el sannin, pero no pudo moverse ya que dos clones lo atraparon en el acto.

El sarutobi real estaba listo para llevar acabo su plan –"orochimaru por todas las atrocidades que as hecho, voy a sellar tu alma, para que no causes mas problemas, **LA PARCA." –** grito sarutobi poniendo las manos en el pecho de orochimaru comenzando a sacar el alma de este, los clones que tenia atrapado a orochimaru se desvanecieron, por lo cual orochimaru pudo hacer una señal de manos, para que la espada rota, atravesara a sarutobi por la espalda –"NO TE LLEVARAS MI ALMA MALDITO ANCIANO." – grito orochimaru haciendo señas para que la espada se incrustara mas en sarutobi –"COMO PILAR FUNDAMENTAL DE KONOHA NO, PUEDO PERMITIRTE GANAR, SI NO PUEDO LLEVARME TU ALMA, ME LLEVARE TUS PRECIADOS BRAZOS, PARA QUE NO PUEDAS HACER NINGUN JUTSU EN TU VIDA." – grito sarutobi halando para que salieran los brazos del ama de orochimaru, los cuales corto la parca, quedando estos sellados dentro de sarutobi, con lo cual este caia al suelo por la perdida de sangre.

 **Naruto vs Shukaku.**

Naruto, temari y sasuke estaban en la copa de un árbol observando al shukaku –"OH SI EL GRAN SHUKAKU ESTA EN LA CASA." – grito retorcidamente la bestia, mientras disparaba balas de aire a diestra y siniestra destrozando todo lo que estuviese a su paso –"ya me harte, detendré al shukaku por la fuerza." – sentencio naruto comenzando a emanar un chacra naranja amarillento.

[ _vamos cachorro demuéstrale a mi hermano menor cual es su lugar_ ]

Decía kurama por el enlace mental con naruto.

[ _asi será compañero_ ]

Fue lo que dijo naruto por medio del enlace mental con kurama.

El chacra que rodeaba a naruto rápidamente tomo la forma de kurama, haciendo que shukaku retrocediera –"imposible que mi hermano mayor se lleve bien, con un denigrante humano." – decía shukaku indignado de saber que su respetable hermano mayor callo bajo.

Temari y sasuke veian a naruto con los ojos como platos –"asi que eso paso cuando un jinshuriki tiene una buena relación con su bestia con cola." – Decía incrédula y impresionada temari –"tienes que vencerlo naruto eres el único que puede vencer a ese monstruo." – decía sasuke viendo a naruto en el modo chacra de kurama completo.

 **N/A: les recuerdo que en mi historia sasuke no es un emo arrogante de mierda, sino todo lo contrario, aquí no le tiene envidia a nadie.**

El kurama hecho de chacra se lanzo contra shukaku –"no importa matare, a quien sea que me moleste **Futon: Balas de aire." –** grito shukaku golpeándose la panza tres veces disparando tres balas de aire, que el kurama hecho de chacra evadio sin problema, alguno para ponerse frente a shukaku y golpearlo con todas sus colas, haciendo retroceder a la bestia de la arena.

Naruto dentro de la formación de chacra hacia combinación de manos, combinaciones que eran imitadas por el kurama hecho de chacra –" **Futon: Balas de aire comprimido." –** grito naruto para que del hocico del kurama de chacra salieran dichas balas de aire que impactaron con brutalidad contra el shukaku derribándolo.

[ _Cachorro tienes que despertar al ninja de la arena, para que shukaku vuelva a dormirse, ya recuerda solo puedes usar mi modo chacra completo por diez minutos máximo._ ]

Le informa kurama a un naruto que estaba buscando el momento adecuado para acercarse lo suficiente a shukaku para poder retenerlo y despertar a gaara y terminar con esa pelea infernal.

[ _Lo se kurama estoy buscando el momento adecuado para acercarme lo suficiente al shukaku, para poder despertar a gaara, ya estoy empezando a resentir tu chacra, al parecer tendre que entrenar mas duro para controlarlo al cien._ ]

Le decía naruto a kurama por su enlace mental.

Sasuke y temari podían ver como naruto jadeaba profusamente –"naruto tiene que terminar rápido, su cuerpo no podrá soportar mucho tiempo, todo ese chacra descomunal." – Decía sasuke a lo que temari se preocupó –"gaara, naruto-kun este bien." – decía temari preocupada por ambos uno por ser su hermano menor y otro por ser su novio.

Naruto se lanzó con una velocidad cegadora contra shukaku el cual apenas se estaba levantando, lo cual no pudo continuar por que la formación de chacra lo dejo tumbado en el suelo –"ES AHORA O NUNCA." – grito naruto saliendo de la formación de chacra para darle un fuerte golpe a gaara despertándolo –"maldición gaara despierta de una buena vez." – Dijo naruto dándole otro golpe para terminar de despertar a gaara –"NO PERO SI ACABO DE LLEGAR, SOLO OTRO RATITO MAS." – gritaba histéricamente shukaku cuando estallo en humo blanco desapareciéndolo.

Naruto y gaara caian al suelo, solo para ser atrapados por sasuke y temari, para dejarlos con cuidado en el suelo –"bueno eso fue divertido." – dijo naruto mientras se sentaba –"que fue lo que sucedió." – Decía gaara viendo a todos lados –"shukaku fue lo que paso, el domino tu cuerpo hasta liberarse." – le dijo temari a lo cual gaara se preocupó –"no te preocupes gaara, ya me encargue de regresar a shukaku de regreso a su prisión." – le dijo naruto con una sonrisa –"porque me ayudaste." – Pregunto gaara consternado –"sencillo lo hice porque somos amigos, además si no lo hacia tu ne-san, se pondría triste." – le respondio naruto mientras se ponía de pie con dificultad –"ella se preocupa por mi." – decía gaara consternado, temari rapidamente abrazo a gaara –"siempre me he preocupado por ti ni-chan, no estas solo tienes a kankuro que también se preocupa por ti." – decía temari, para que kankuro hiciera acto de presencia y ayudara a gaara a reincorporarse.

Naruto se acercó a gaara –"escucha gaara desde ahora tendras que usar toda tu fuerza de voluntad para que esto no vuelva a suceder, ya que puede que a la siguiente yo no este presente como ahora, tienes que ganarte la confianza de shukaku para que esto no vuelva a suceder." – le decía seriamente naruto a gaara el cual asintió –"lo are, me ganare la confianza de shukaku, para que no ocurra otro desastre como este." – Decía gaara –"bien gaara y yo regresaremos a la aldea vienes temari." – Dijo kankuro viendo a su hermana –"por el momento no, me quedare aquí en konoka, después de lo que suna le hizo a konoha no quiero estar en la aldea por un largo tiempo." – dijo temari seria a lo cual kankuro no pudo protestar por lo cual se llevo a gaara con el no sin antes advertirle algo a naruto –"namikaze cuida bien de temari, o de lo contrario te convertiré en uno de mis marionetas." – Advirtió kankuro serio –"no te preocupes yo la cuidare con mi vida." – dijo naruto abrazando a temari por la cintura sonrojando a esta ultima, kankuro asintió y se fue con gaara.

Antes de que el trio se fuera del lugar, una chica peli negra tacleo a sasuke –"sasuke-kun mi amor, no te paso nada cierto, no estas herido." – decía kin revisando de pies a cabeza a sasuke –"no kin, no me paso nada." – decía sasuke nervioso ya que no estaba seguro cuando recibiría la reprimenda de por parte de su novia –"menos mal." – dijo kin para besar a sasuke a lo cual este correspondió sin ningun miramiento.

Con naruto y temari pasaba exactamente lo mismo –"naruto-kun gracias por ayudar a mi ni-chan." – Decía temari aun siendo abrazada por naruto –"oye si el es tu familia, también es mia, lo ayudaría mil veces mas si fuera necesario." – le dijo naruto a temari a lo cual esta se abrazó del cuello de naruto –"si y te amo por eso." – dijo temari para besar a naruto a lo cual este correspondió sin miramiento alguno.

 **Bueno aquí esta el capitulo 13, lo hice mas rápido para dejar aclarado lo de los lemons y darles las gracias por apoyar las ideas que postule en el capitulo anterior, ahora quiero hacer una encuesta.**

 **¿Quieren ustedes que Konan, Jugito y Fuu estén en el harem de naruto?**

 **En los comentarios dejen sus respuestas por lo pronto me despido yo fui su amigo Gohansayajin9 hasta la próxima MATANE.**

Capitulo14: El Tercer Hokague Eternamente.


	14. Chapter 14

Repito naruto no me pertenece ni ninguno de los nuevos personajes que aparecerán en la historia, todo pertenece a sus respectivos creadores.

Hola hola mis papús y mamus estoy de regreso con esta historia que está teniendo un apoyo increíble y eso me gusta y les doy un enorme gracias.

 **Chicas nuevas para el harem de naruto: Black Hanekawa, Saeko Busujima, Erza Escarlet y Kuroka Toujo.**

Porque no puse ni a Rias ni Akeno es sencillo ellas dos están muy sobre explotadas además ya las estoy usando en un crossover que actualizare cuando sienta que es el momento.

 **Harem Oficial: Hinata, Sakura, Ino, Temari, Anko, Ayame y Haku.**

Con todo esto aclarado comencemos con el capítulo, desde aquí digo que la primera parte de este capítulo comenzara fuerte, así que los lectores que no estén acostumbrados a ver o leer escenas gore, les recomiendo saltarse esa parte, pero sé que les chupa un huevo y ovario está a advertencia pero lo recomiendo igual.

 **Capitulo14: El Tercer Hokague Eternamente.**

Pocos minutos después de derrotar al shukaku naruto, temari y sasuke saltaban de rama en rama para regresar a konoha a pocos kilómetros para llegar se podía ver en el cielo nubes de humo negro –"ese humo viene de la aldea." – Decía sasuke preocupado –"hay que darnos prisa." – Dijo temari –"SI ALGUIEN LE PUSO UN DEDO ENCIMA A MI HERMANITA VAN A RODAR CABEZAS." – Sentencio enfurecido naruto utilizando el jutsu del dios del trueno volador para llegar a konoha mas rápido, dejando pasmados a sasuke y temari.

 **En Konoha.**

Naruto apareció en las murallas de la aldea viendo que la mayoría de los edificios y demás casas estaban prendidas en fuego –"malditos esto no se quedara así." – decía naruto enojándose cada vez más, hasta que decidió saltar a la pelea.

Al estar en las calles de konoha muchos ninjas del sonido y de la arena lo rodearon rápidamente –"pensaba buscarlos y acabar con ustedes uno por uno, pero me ahorraron el trabajo." – Dijo naruto fríamente –"solo eres un patético genin, no te creas mucho mocoso." – Dijo uno de los ninjas del sonido –"espero que tengas las fuerzas para respaldar tus palabras insecto del sonido." – Dijo naruto comenzando a emanar el chacra de kurama, aumentando aún más su instinto asesino –"solo es un genin acabemos con él." – dijo uno de los ninjas de la arena para que todos se lanzaran contra naruto.

 _[Kataze estas lista para un poco sangre]_

Decía naruto al espíritu de su espada la cual tenía una sonrisa macabra en el rostro.

 _[Claro que si naruto-kun hay que demostrarles lo letal que puedes ser]_

Dijo la espíritu con una fría sonrisa en el rostro, cosa que imito también naruto ya que hace mucho tiempo que no usaba a su espada y si no lo asia kataze se pondría de mal humor, por no sacarla a jugar más seguido.

En la mano de naruto apareció lo que parecía ser una catana con hoja negra y con una empuñadura de color rojo –"bien espero estén preparados para sentir el temible filo de mi espada." – dijo naruto lanzándose a una gran velocidad contra todos los ninjas que se le fueron enzima con la intensión de acabar con él.

Con un fuerte balanceo de la espada naruto soltó un tajo que ninguno de los ninjas invasores sintió, naruto se detuvo a lado contrario de ellos –"esa insignificante espada es inservible no tenemos ninguna herida." – dijo un ninja del sonido, pero al momento que naruto sacudió su espada los ninjas invasores estallaron en geiseres de sangre, que mancharon todo a su alcance ya que toda la sangre que se disparó cayo como si fuera lluvia.

Los ninjas que no se habían lanzado al ataque quedaron en shock ya que presenciaron en primera fila la brutalidad del filo de la espada de naruto –"retirada tenemos que reagruparnos para atacar." – Dijo otro ninja del sonido pero al darse la vuelta se toparon con uno de los siete espadachines, zabusa les estaba obstruyendo el paso –"se van tan pronto muchachos, me temo que no puedo dejarlos escapar." - dijo el ex ninja de la niebla –"zabusa yo espero que no me vengas a quitar mi diversión cierto." – Decía naruto con ironía –"para nada no me gustaría estar frente al filo de tu espada, ya que se de lo que es capaz, simplemente estoy ayudando a escapar a algunos civiles y como vi una hermosa lluvia roja, no pude evitar venir a ver de qué se trataba." – Decía zabusa con cierto toque de modestia –"entonces sigue ayudando a los civiles mientras yo me encargo de estas cucarachas." – Dijo naruto poniéndose serio –"eso mismo are." – dijo zabusa para desaparecer en una nube de humo.

Naruto rápidamente volteo a ver a los ninjas que estaban aterrados y comenzaban a pensar que invadir konoha no fue una muy buena idea –"bien en que estaba, a si ya lo recuerdo, estaba a punto de hacerlos picadillo." – dijo naruto fríamente mientras se preparaba para pelear, mientras los ninjas invasores sacaban sus propias armas para tratar de oponerse contra naruto.

El rubio se lanzó con una velocidad de vértigo contra los ninjas, un ninja de la arena se lanzó contra naruto con una espada en mano, el ninja blandió su espada y naruto hizo lo mismo, haciendo que ambos tajos colisionaran, pero para horror del ninja atacante su espada fue rebanada como si fuera de madera, hasta comenzar a sentir un dolor agonizante en su brazo, ya que el tajo rebano la espada y el brazo del ninja a lo largo dejándolo manco –"tú eres un monstruo." – decía el ninja agonizando de dolor –"si soy un monstruo, pero un monstruo que protege lo que es suyo, atacar konoha fue el peor error que pudo cometer suna y el sonido, ahora voy a eliminarlos sin la menor misericordia posible, ya que ustedes no la tuvieron con la gente de mi aldea, sufrían la muerte de mis camaradas en propia carne." – sentencio naruto gélidamente mientras tomaba una nueva postura de ataque.

Naruto flexiono sus piernas y dejo caer el dorso de la punta de su espada en su mano, mirando fijamente a sus víctimas –" **técnica de la espada asesina: katotsu." –** dijo naruto desapareciendo de la vista de los ninjas para aparecer del lado contrario a ellos.

 **N/A: el katotsu es una tecnica utilizada por saito del anime samurái x un anime que es de mis favoritos.**

Naruto al bajar su espada pudo ver como las cabezas de los ninjas fueron brutalmente apuñaladas, hasta que dicha herida que tenían en la cabeza, dispara sangre a borbotones, manchando cada vez más las calles de konoha.

 **Arena de Konoha.**

En medio de la arena se encontraban kushina y mikoto paradas sobre un pila de cuerpos inertes –"jhmm eran demasiado débiles ni siquiera me hicieron sudar." – Decía kushina quejándose del nivel de los invasores –"eso lo dices porque desde hace mucho no peleas, con alguien que te dé un buen calentamiento, ya que de joven eras de las kunohichis más fuertes, ya que tu si sabias como dar un golpe mortal." – Le decía mikoto igual de aburrida –"oye no por nada me gane mi sobre nombre como la habanero sangrienta." – decía kushina con una sonrisa.

A la arena llegaron más ninjas del sonido y arena pero estos tenían heridas profundas en todo el cuerpo, dejando extrañadas a las dos jounin, su extrañes se esfumo cuando vieron entrar a naruto manchado de sangre y con su espada en mano –"dejen de correr para poder cortarles la cabeza." – dijo naruto fríamente los ninjas al oír eso frenaron en seco y trataron de enfrentarse a naruto –"no dejare que me mate un maldito niño." – Dijo un ninja de la arena lanzándose contra naruto el cual sonrió discretamente, naruto con un movimiento le rebano la mano dejando en shock al ninja –" **técnica de la espada asesina: kutsuriusen luz de dragon polisépalo." –** dijo naruto al momento en que los ojos le brillaron intensamente en azul, para lanzarse contra el ninja que tenía en frente.

 **N/A: el kutsuriusen es una técnica tanto de hiko senjuro como de kenshin ambos personajes del anime samurái x.**

El ninja lo único que pudo ver es un enorme dragon purpura de nueve cabezas acercarse velozmente contra él, sintiendo un dolor agonizante, en sus brazos piernas, estomago, corazón, cuello, arteria yugular y finalmente en la cabeza.

Cuando la técnica de finalizo el ninja cayó al suelo disparando sangre por todos lados –"te tardaste mucho sasuke, se me estaba haciendo imposible retenerme para no matarlos a todos." – dijo naruto haciendo que su espada desapareciera en una bola de humo –"si al parecer tendré un poco de diversión también." – dijo sasuke sacando su kunai y lanzándose contra los ninjas que aún quedaban de pie los cuales ahora estaban siendo masacrados por sasuke.

Ambas madres observan a sus hijos pelear y se podían ver reflejas en ellos cuando eran más jóvenes –"tal parece que mi legado como la uchiha más violenta seguirá, en la generación futura." – Decía mikoto viendo a sasuke mutilar a cada ninja que tenía enfrente –"yo puedo decir lo mismo de naru-chan el legado de la habanero sangrienta seguirá en el futuro." – decía kushina viendo a naruto pelear.

Así rápidamente los ninjas invasores fueron diezmados por la fuerza ninja de konoha y por las invocaciones que dejo naruto antes de irse a pelear contra el shukaku.

 **Barrera con Orochimaru.**

El Sanín de las serpiente aun le seguía gritando al cuerpo inerte de hiruzen sarutobi el cual tenía una sonrisa en el rostro –"MALDITO ANCIANO TE MALDIGO POR ESTO." – Gritaba orochimaru por el inmenso dolor que sentía en los brazos, ya que sentía que sus brazos tenían lava dentro –"ANCIANO DESGRACIADO COMO TE ATREVES A LLEVARTE MIS PRECIADOS BRAZOS." – seguía gritando histéricamente el Sanín sintiendo aún más dolor que antes.

Kabuto apareció para llevarse a orochimaru de konoha ya que sus planes fueron estropeados, el junto a los experimentos que tenía por escolta empezaron a retirarse, pero la chica fue atrapada por naruto –"tu no iras a ninguna parte desgraciada." – Dijo naruto para lanzarla contra el suelo –" **Doton: Cadenas Drenadoras."-** grito naruto para que salieran cadenas del suelo y atraparan a tayuyá comenzando a drenarle el chacra rápidamente –"SUELTAME MALDITO IDIOTA," – gritaba la peli roja, a lo cual naruto le dio un golpe en la nuca dejándola inconsciente –"pero que chica tan vulgar." – dijo naruto indignado por la lengua de la chica **.**

Naruto volvió a saltar al techo para encontrar el cuerpo inerte de sarutobi, naruto apretó los puños haciendo que las manos le sangraran, para después relajarse un poco y arrodillar frente a la persona que fue un abuelo para el –"oji-san le prometo que hare que orochimaru pague por esto, le doy mi palabra y yo nunca retrocedo a mi palabra ya que ese es mi camino ninja." – decía naruto cargando el cuerpo del Hokague.

 **Al dia siguiente.**

El dia no podía ser más lúgubre para la aldea de konoha hoy se estaba llevando a cabo la ceremonia de velación como de entierro de uno de los pilares más importantes de konoha, el tercer Hokague hiruzen sarutobi.

Todos los aldeanos se encontraban en la ceremonia de velación del Hokague al momento que comenzaba a llover, dándole al momento un toque mas lúgubre al momento.

Minato se encontraba frente al altar de sarutobi colocando la fotografía del mismo, para después voltear a ver a todos los aldeanos –"HOY LE DECIMOS ADIOS A UN HOMBRE QUE VIO A LA ALDEA Y SUS HABITANTES COMO SU FAMILIA, UN HOMBRE QUE SIEMPRE DIO LO MEJOR DE SI MISMO PARA PROTEGER LO MAS SAGRADO PARA EL, EL TERCER HOKAGUE FALLECIO AYER EN COMBATE CONTRA OROCHIMARU RESPONSABLE DE LA INVASION, EL TERCERO HIZO TODO LO QUE PUDO PARA INTENTAR ERRADICARLO, PERO LAMENTABLEMTE NO PUDO HACERLO, PERO ESO NO DEBE BAJAR NUESTRO TEMPLE, EL TERCERO PELEO POR TODOS NOSOTROS, POR SUS HIJOS HE HIJAS, EL FUE Y SERA SIEMPRE RECORDADO COMO EL PILAR MAS IMPORTANTE EN TODA LA ALDEA DE KONOHA Y PARA HONRAR SU MEMORIA NO HAY QUE DEJAR QUE ESTO NOS DESTRUYA HITUZEN SARUTOBI NO QUERRIA ESO, ES POR ESO QUE LES DIGO AHORA A HACERNOS MAS FUERTES PARA PROTEGER LO QUE TANTO AMO EL TERCERO, HAY QUE SER MAS FUERTES PARA PODER PROTEGER KONOHA ASI COMO LO HIZO EL HASTA EL FINAL, YA QUE ESE FUE SU CAMINO NINJA." – decía minato su discurso sobre el tercer Hokague.

Toda konoha se mantuvo el duelo una semana por la muerte del tercero, minato les dio la semana libre a todos los ninjas para que pudieran descansar y recuperarse de ese fatídico dia.

 **Campo de Entrenamiento N 7.**

Naruto se encontraba parado sobre el agua del estanque en el lugar reflexionando mucho –"definitivamente are pagar a orochimaru por esto, pero un que el este debilitado aun no soy rival para el, puedo eliminar a Kabuto el no es una amenaza, orochimaru por otro lado el es en verdad un gusano rastrero." – Decía naruto frustrándose cada vez mas comenzando a expulsar el chacra de kurama, haciendo que el agua del estanque comenzara a evaporarse –"tengo que volverme mas fuerte y solo hay un lugar donde podre volverme mas fuerte, tengo que ir con Tanin-sama para que me de un entrenamiento mas duro." – se dijo naruto decidiéndose en lo que tenia que hacer, pero ahora tenia que hacer algo aun mas importante, quitar la marca de maldición que orochimaru le puso a sasuke, era la segunda razón por la que estaba en el campo de entrenamiento, estaba esperando a sasuke.

Treinta minutos después sasuke apareció –"estas seguro de que quieres intentar esto sasuke, ten seguro que si yo fallo tu podrías morir cierto." – Dijo naruto sin voltear a ver a sasuke –"estoy muy seguro esta marca no me traerá nada bueno." – Dijo sasuke decidido –"bien entonces hay que comenzar, ven." – dijo naruto serio comenzando a hacer posiciones de manos " **Arte Uzumaki: Extracción de la Marca Maldita." –** dijo naruto para después poner su mano en la marca de sasuke la cual comenzó a brillar intensamente mientras sasuke comenzaba a sentir dolor –"no te rindas todavía sasuke apenas vamos a la mitad, tienes que resistir." – Dijo naruto serio infringiendo mas chacra para que la marca brillara aun mas –"entiendo no me rendiré." – Dijo sasuke con determinación y mucho dolor –"bien esta es la ultima parte y es aquí donde debes soportar esta parte del jutsu te causa un dolor insoportable pero al final la marca maldita será extraída de forma inmediata." – dijo naruto a lo que sasuke asintió.

Naruto comenzó a jalar para ver que de la marca de maldición se podía ver salir una serpiente de chacra purpura –"aquí vamos sasuke tienes que aguantar." – Dijo naruto –"hazlo de una vez duelo como el infierno." – dijo sasuke desesperado, naruto tiro con fuerza extrayendo a la serpiente de chacra para hacerla desaparecer con chacra katon.

Naruto pudo ver que la marca maldita de sasuke se desvaneció –"eso fue todo sasuke pudiste soportarlo ahora eres libre de la marca maldita." – Dijo naruto aliviado de que el jutsu fue todo un éxito –"si gracias a ti, pero me siento muy cansado." – Dijo sasuke que apenas se mantenía en pie –"es normal el jutsu drena tu chacra pero no es mortal, te recuperaras en dos días." – dijo naruto para tomar a sasuke y llevarlo a su casa a que descansara.

Naruto estaba feliz de poder quitarle la marca de maldición a sasuke, en su mente ahora solo había una mas en mente –"Anko-chan tu eres la siguiente, pronto te quitare la marca de maldición para que puedes ser feliz nuevamente, te lo prometo." – se decía así mismo naruto mientras saltaba por todos los tejados de konoha.

 **Podrá naruto cumplir con eso, será capaz de ayudar a Anko con su marca de maldicion todo eso y mas en el próximo capitulo porque esta historia continuara.**

Aquí tienen el capitulo 14 el cual me gusto mucho escribir y espero que a ustedes les guste leerlo espero su opinión en los comentarios.

 **Nueva Integrantes del harem: Black Hanekawa, Erza Escarlet, Saeko Busujima, Kuroka Toujo.**

Todavía hay espacio para una chica mas asi que den a su mejor candidata y si me gusta la agregare y si no pues será en la segunda temporada de esta historia ahora yo me despido yo fui gohansayajin9 hasta la próxima MATANE.

Capitulo15: En Busca de Tsunade la Legendaria Perdedora.


	15. Chapter 15

Repito naruto no me pertenece el anime pertenece a su respectivo creador yo solo hago entretención sin fines de lucro.

En serio el apoyo que esta recibiendo esta historia es enorme y no puedo expresarme lo suficiente para agradecerles, es por eso que aquí les traigo el nuevo capitulo de un mejor destino.

 **Harem oficial: Sakura, Hinata, Ino, Temari, Anko y Ayame.**

 **Chicas Por Ingresar: Erza Escarlet, Saeko Busujima, Black Hanekawa, Kuroka, Konan y posiblemente Tayuya.**

Con Hanekawa voy a ser claro es una personaje muy complejo, algo que no tocare solo usare al personaje y cierta parte de su personalidad ya que me sera muy difícil poder interpretarla en la historia sin mas rellenos sigamos.

Capitulo15: En busca de Tsunade la Legendaria Perdedora

Naruto se encontraba esquivando bolas de fuego y zarpazos al mismo tiempo –"mierda cuando Tanin-sama dijo que aumentaría en dificultad mi entrenamiento no tenia idea de que Fenrir-sama se uniera también, esto es endemoniadamente difícil." – se decía naruto a si mismo mientras esquivaba los respectivos ataques de sus maestros –"vamos cachorro solo llevamos dos días entrenando y ya estas escapando." – decía el enorme lobo de forma atemorizante a un naruto que aun se haya evadiendo los ataques correspondientes –"pasara a la ofensiva entonces." – dijo naruto utilizando su nueva velocidad.

Naruto apareció rápidamente frente a Fenrir para asestarle un golpe, pero el enorme lobo se movio tan rápido que la vista de naruto no pudo seguir y sintió la enorme cola de Fenrir en su espalda estampándose en el suelo –"tu velocidad es buena cachorro, pero comparado conmigo eres una tortuga, en la pelea no solo confíes en tus ojos, utiliza tus otros sentidos, asi aunque no veas al oponente sabrás por donde viene su ataque." – Instruyo fenrir a un naruto que entendió su error –"ahora cachorro prepárate porque ahora atacaremos al mismo tiempo." – dijo tanin para después desaparecer junto con fenrir.

Naruto al ver a sus maestros desaparecer al instante relajo su cuerpo, cerro sus ojos y se concentró en su entorno –"ahora puedo verlos." – decía naruto esquivando un bola de fuego meteórica de tanin y una enorme bola de hielo de fenrir, estando en el aire el par de invocaciones se lanzó nuevamente contra naruto y este esquivaba los ataques con movimientos mas fluidos hasta que tuvo la oportunidad pudo asestar un golpe en la cabeza del lobo y casi atinarle una patada en el pecho al dragon pero este lo atrapo y lo arrojo contra el suelo con mucha fuerza.

Naruto salio del agujero bastante cansado –"nada mal cachorro, cuando terminemos estos doce días de entrenamiento, seras alguien de temer." – dijo tanin tronadoramente para que fenrir solo asintiera en respuesta al dragon.

 **12 Dias Despues.**

El entrenamiento de naruto con Tanin y Fenrir había llegado a su fin y el cambio en naruto fue radical, su complexión física era diferente, ya que tenia un cuerpo muscular y bien definido, una mirada mas seria a la hora de pelear con cualquier enemigo y sus nuevas habilidades con el senjutsu de los lobos –"bien cachorro por el momento tu entrenamiento termino, pero solo porque te volviste más poderoso no te creas invencible, si te confías tu oponente podrá asesinarte a ti y a los que amas." – Instruía tanin a naruto y este asentía ya que el dragon tenía mucha razón –"otra cosa cuando uses el senjutsu de los lobos es más recomendable por la noche, ya que asi podrás aprovechar todo su potencial y más si en la noche hay luna llena te ara aun mas fuerte y veloz." – instruyo fenrir también a lo que naruto asintió comprendiendo todo.

Naruto desapareció en una bola de humo para regresar a konoha y poder tomar un merecido descanso del entrenamiento infernal que tuvo con Tanin y Fenrir.

 **Mansion Namikaze.**

Naruto apareció en el área de entrenamiento de la mansión donde pudo ver a minato y kushina entrenar a naruko juntos.

Acercándose al entrenamiento naruto pudo ver mejor que estaban ayudando a naruko a evolucionar el rasengan y el uso de las cadenas de chacra –"oy regrese." – Aviso naruto para que sus padres le sonrieran y naruko se le fuera enzima –"ni-chan ayúdame a perfeccionar el rasengan, mi padre no puede decirme como ya que el no lo a podido perfeccionar." – pedía naruko con unos ojos que no le daban opciones a naruto –"esta bien te ayudare pero será mas difícil, ya que solo aprender el rasengan no es complicado lo complicado es dominarlo y perfeccionarlo, para eso tienes que saber que afinidades tienes." – explicaba naruto con los ojos cerrados haciendo que minato tuviera la palabra –"naruko tiene afinidad en **FUTON, SUITON, KATON." –** Dijo minato –"bien eso lo facilita mas." – dijo naruto formando un rasengan en su mano.

Naruko veía atentamente el rasengan en la mano de su hermano –"quiero que agregue chacra **FUTON** para que el rasengan se vea de esta forma." – decía naruto mientras formaba un FUTON-RESEN-SHURIKEN con lo cual naruko abrió los ojos sorprendida ya que no esperara que fuera tan fácil –"solo eso yo crei que era mas difícil." – decía naruko emocionada por ver que no le costaría mucho –"es mas difícil de lo que parece, me tarde dos años en perfeccionarlo con chacra Futon, un con chacra Katon, otro año con chacra Doton, medio año con Suiton y tres años y medio con chacra Raiton." – dijo naruto poniéndole la cara azul a naruko –"entonces me será imposible perfeccionarlo." – decía naruko desanimada a lo cual naruto comenzó a revolverle el cabello –"no te pongas asi, si yo pudo hacerlo y tu eres mi hermana, también podrás lograrlo de eso estoy seguro." – dijo naruto animando a naruko la cual comenzó a entrenar con una nueva motivación.

Naruto veía a naruko entrenar y no pudo evitar verse a si mismo haciendo el mismo entrenamiento –"dentro de unos pocos años estoy seguro de que será capaz de superarme." – se decia naruto mientras se retiraba para descansar minato y kushina pudieron ver la sonrisa en el rostro de su hijo, entendiendo que hay en su mente con lo cual hicieron lo mismo y se retiraron para que naruko entrenara sin distracciones.

 **Siguiente Dia Oficina del Hokague**

En la oficina se encontraban minato, naruto y kushina serios ya que los heridos durante la invasión están empezando a empeorar y nuestro personal medico no tiene tanta experiencia tratando a un enorme numero de personas –"necesitamos a alguien que tenga muchos conocimientos médicos, mas conocimientos que cualquier ninja medico aquí en konoha." – decia minato serio –"pero encontrar a alguien asi es o seria imposible." – decia kushina seria –"no es imposible hay una persona que tiene basto conocimiento en jutsus médicos, me estoy refiriendo al sanin con mayor fuerza bruta que existe, Tsunade es la única persona capaz de atender a toda esta gente, los únicos problemas son que posiblemente este vagando de aldea en aldea escapando de sus endeudados y que no quiera regresar a konoha." – decía muy serio naruto ya que encontrarla no seria mucho problema, el problema seria convencerla de regresar a la aldea.

A minato le dio un clic mental al recordar algo –"soy un idiota se perfectamente quien sabe donde podemos encontrar a Tsunade." – Decía minato con una sonrisa –"si es la persona que piensas entonces si tienes razón." – Dijo kushina –"el que sabe como encontrar a Tsunade no es otra persona que Jiraiya ya que el es el acosador mas grande de la mencionada." – dijo naruto con una gota de sudor en la nuca.

El mencionado no se hizo esperar mas ya que apareció en una bola de humo en la oficina –"presenti que me necesitarían y aquí estoy." – Dijo el sabio de los sapos –"sensei necesitamos de usted y su red de espias, para encontrar a Tsunade la aldea la necesita hoy mas que nunca." – Decía minato con mucha seriedad y preocupación –"puedo ver que asi es, los conocimientos de Tsunade en jutsus médicos son de mucha importancia en estos momentos, con cuantos y cuando partiré." – Decía Jiraiya –"con lo sucedió en los exámenes chunnin y que la aldea aun se encuentre en reparaciones, no podemos mandar a muchos ninjas, es por eso que con usted ira con naruto y otro ninja que el escoja." – Decía minato serio –"en ese caso ira conmigo Anko Mitarashi." – Dijo naruto serio –"bien entonces se le estará comunicando a la domadora de serpientes de la misión y partirán mañana a primera hora." – sentencio minato serio.

Con todo decidido todos se retiraron de la oficina para seguir con las demas actividades que tenían que hacer.

 **Dia Siguiente Puertas de Konoha**

En las puertas de konoha se encontraban esperando naruto y Jiraiya a la mitarashi la cual se tardaba mucho, Jiraiya perdía el tiempo hablando con los mejores guardias de konoha mientras que naruto se mantenía sereno viendo las nubes en el cielo.

Naruto fue sacado de sus pensamientos cuando lo abrazaron por la espalda, pero al percibir mejor el olor de la persona que lo abrazo se relajó –"si hubieras sido un enemigo te habría partido a la mitad sin vacilar." – decía naruto sonriendo –"no soy cualquier persona, soy tu novia o bueno una de ellas." – Dijo Anko mientras le daba un beso en la mejilla a naruto –"si es cierto y llegas tarde por." – Pregunto naruto –"estaba interrogando a la ninja del sonido que atrapaste, pero no dice una sola palabra." – dijo Anko seria –"no te preocupes tenia el presentimiento de que no nos daría información sobre orochimaru sin darle algo a cambio, cuando regresemos llévame con ella, ya que tengo la forma adecuada para que nos revele los planes de la lombriz esa." – Dijo naruto serio –"de acuerdo tal vez tu tienes mas suerte." – dijo Anko volviendo a besar a naruto pero ahora el beso fue en los labios.

Jiraiya que había terminado de hablar con los guardias se topó con la escena de naruto y Anko besándose –"maldito gaki suertudo, el se baja a chicas mayores que el y a mi solo me dan de madrazos la vida es tan cruel." – se decía cómicamente el sabio pervertido.

Naruto y Anko terminaron de besarse y se reunieron con Jiraiya –"bien a donde iremos primero." – Pregunto naruto serio o eso pretendía si no fuera porque Anko le estaba mordiendo la oreja –"mis informantes dicen que Tsunade se encuentra en la tierra del te si nos apresuramos, llegaremos al atardecer." – instruyo Jiraiya al naruto y Anko que asintieron y comenzaron a caminar.

 **Atardecer en la Tierra del Te**

Naruto, Anko y Jiraiya llegaron a la tierra del te sin ningun inconveniente –"descansaremos hoy y comenzaremos a buscar a Tsunade en la mañana hay que buscar donde hospedarnos." – dijo Jiraiya a la nada porque naruto y Anko ya no estaban.

Naruto y Anko se detuvieron en puesto de dangos para poder comer y reponerse del largo viaje –"después hay que conseguir una habitación." – decía naruto mientras comia –"que la habitación sea para dos hoy no te dejo dormir naruto-kun." – dijo Anko en el oído a naruto el cual se sonrojo y termino de comer rápido –"entonces busquemos hospedaje." – dijo naruto para que salieran del puesto.

Consiguiendo un buen hotel y una habitación compartida naruto y Anko comenzaron a acomodarse –"bien Anko-chan hay una razón por la cual yo te pedí a ti para esta misión." – Decía naruto serio –"cuál fue la razón." – Decía anko confundida –"primero quiero que te quites tu gabardina." – dijo naruto, anko quiso bromear un poco pero al ver el rostro serio de su novio, prefirió hacerle caso, sacándose la gabardina dejando ver su escultura cuerpo adornado con unos pechos copa D, pero naruto se fijó en la marca de maldición de anko –"voy a quitarte la marca de maldición." – dijo naruto mientras comenzaba a hacer posiciones de manos.

Naruto al terminar los sellos se colocó a espaldas de anko –"respira hondo puede que duela un poco." – Aconsejo naruto –"entiendo." – Dijo anko mientras comenzaba a morder un cojín –" **ARTE UZUMAKI: extracción de la marca maldita." –** dijo naruto mientras ponía la mano en la marca de anko, mientras esta comenzaba a sentir un poco de dolor, dicho dolor aumento un poco cuando naruto comenzó a jalar, dejando ver que de la marca salía una serpiente echa de chacra purpura, hasta que naruto dio un último tirón logrando extraer la formación de chacra para destruirla con chacra Katon.

Anko después de eso quedo desmayada, ya que perdió chacra con el jutsu de naruto, el cual cargo a la chica y la dejo en la cama para que descansara como se debía y naruto al ver que a un era temprano, decidió salir a caminar por la aldea para conocerla mejor.

 **En las Calles**

Naruto se encontraba caminando entre la multitud de la aldea observando la jovialidad entre los aldeanos –"al parecer esta aldea no cuenta con ninjas que la resguarden." – se decía a si mismo mientras seguía avanzando entre la multitud sin prepararse para lo que vería mas adelante.

 **A las Afueras de la Aldea**

Un poco mas lejos de la salida de la aldea se podía ver a un grupo de personas agrupadas protegiéndose mutuamente –"el señor orochimaru nos pidió eliminar a estas cosas." – decía un ninja del sonido señalando a las personas las cuales tenia facciones distintas a una persona ya que en su cabeza se podían ver orejas de gato, salir entre sus cabellos –"porque nos hacen esto." – Dijo una de las personas que fue partida a la mitad por otro ninja del sonido –"su mera existencia le dara problemas a orochimaru-sama, por eso debemos exterminar a los pocos sobrevivientes que quedan del clan nekoshu." – dijo el ninja que mato al nekoshu.

Los cuatro nekoshu mas fuertes se lanzaron contra los ninjas pero no fueron un problema para los ninjas ya que los mutilaron sin misericordia alguna –"kuroka, Hanekawa ustedes dos deben vivir, un vida sin pleitos ni guerras ustedes, no deben vivir la vida como nosotros es por eso que debe vivir." Decía uno de los nekoshu que los protegia.

El y tres nekoshu mas se lanzaron contra los ninjas del sonido dándoles una pelea un poco mas pareja –"eso no estuvo mal fenómeno pero, el resultado es el mismo." – dijo un ninja del sonido mientras le cortaba la cabeza a uno de los nekoshus le cual cayo sin vida al suelo, mientras desparramaba sangre por todos lados, los tres últimos nekoshus que quedaban fueron asesinados por sus atacantes dejando a su merced a una nekoshu de cabello negro, piel clara, ojos avellana, un par de pechos copa DD, vestía un kimono de color negro con una cinta amarilla atada a la cintura.

La otra nekoshu era peli blanca, de ojos avellana, piel un tono mas claro que el de la peli negra, unos pechos igualmente copa DD, vestía un kimono color rosa, con una cinta blanca atada a la cintura.

Ambas nekoshus se encontraban estáticas frente a los cuerpos inertes de sus familiares, ninguna de las dos prestaban atención al peligro y olor a muerte que se cernía sobre ellas –"oigan les estamos hablando, a pesar de que sobrevivan en este mundo no será fácil, pero nosotros se los haremos bien fácil." – dijo un ninja del sonido preparándose para darles una estocada de muerte a las chicas, pero el grito desgarrador de uno de sus compañeros lo alerto.

Cuando volteo vio como el cuerpo de uno de sus compañeros fue partido en tres pedazos que se esparcieron por el lugar –"quién demonios eres tu." – Pregunto furioso el ninja líder –"mi nombre no es de importancia para alguien que esta a punto de morir." – dijo naruto al momento que dejaba ver su espada al momento que su gabardina blanca era mecida por el viento nocturno.

 **N/A: la vestimenta y apariencia de naruto es casi la misma que la de seijuro hiko de samurái x, con la diferencia de actitud que tiene naruto.**

Otro ninja se lanzó contra naruto pero este con un tajo de su espada partio a la mitad la espada de su atacante aterrándolo, el cual saco un kunai para ponerse en guardia –"veo que no son tan malos como crei veamos como te defiendes de esto **estilo de la espada asesina: katotsu." –** dijo naruto tomando su postura de ataque, el ninja se preparó para defenderse del ataque que se le venía encima.

Naruto se lanzo contra el ninja a una velocidad vertiginosa, pero el ninja tuvo la suerte de saltar y esquivar la estocada –"crees que esquivaste mi ataque estúpido." – dijo naruto usando el katotsu numero dos empalando al ninja del sonido directo en el corazón –"aunque evadas la estocada horizontal, rápidamente puedo hacer una estocada vertical." – dijo naruto terminando de partir en dos al ninja.

Todo eso estaba sucediendo frente a los ojos desorbitados de las dos nekoshus que veían todo –"kuroka-nee, será que los otros ninjas no eran tan fuertes como parecen." – Decía la nekoshu peli blanca –"presta mas atención Hanekawa, ese ninja a simple vista se ve, que es superior a los ninjas del sonido, hay que esperar a ver como termina todo." – dijo kuroka a una Hanekawa que entendió lo dicho por su hermana.

Ya solo queda naruto y dos ninjas del sonido mas –"bien ya lo decidí matare a uno y dejare al otro viviendo un poco mas para sacarle información." – dijo naruto fríamente a los dos ninjas que quedaban frente a el.

Naruto enfundo su espada y tomo la postura estándar de battu –"esta es la única técnica de nombre **SHUTENSATSU o Rapida Muerte Celestial." –** Dijo naruto serio –"cierra la boca, morirás por meterte en donde no te llaman." – dijo el ninja empuñando con mas fuerza su kunai, naruto desapareció de la vista de todos sus observadores, dejando impresionadas a kuroka y hanekawa y aterrados a los ninjas del sonido.

Un desgarrador grito de dolor llamo la atención de todos y lo que vieron dejo petrificados a sus observadoras y ultimo oponente, el penúltimo ninja del sonido estallo en pedazos, mientras salpicaba sangre por todos lados, naruto sacudiendo su espada la volvió a enfundar su espada y colocarla en su cinturón –"muy bien ninja del sonido, tu responderás a todas mis preguntas." - dijo naruto dejando ver su banda ninja –"tu eres un ninja de konoha, la aldea que el señor orochimaru quería destruir." – Dijo el ninja sonido soltando información sin querer –"exactamente y si valoras tu vida, me dirás donde esta tu líder, tengo cuentas pendientes con esa lombriz asquerosa." - dijo naruto fríamente aterrando al ninja que tenia frente suyo que intento escapar –" **DOTON: prision de tierra." –** dijo naruto para que unos grilletes atraparan brazos y piernas de un aterrado ninja.

Naruto se acercó de forma amenazante al ninja del sonido –"tu supervivencia dependerá de lo que respondas, que hizo orochimaru para que la aldea de la arena se uniera a ustedes en la invasión a konoha." – Pregunto naruto –"no diré nada mucho menos a un asqueroso ninja de konoha." – declaro el ninja cometiendo un error grave, naruto le clavo un kunai en el hombro al ninja haciéndolo gritar de dolor –"preguntare de nuevo, que hizo orochimaru para que la aldea de la arena se uniera a ustedes en la invasión a konoha." – Pregunto serio naruto –"el señor orochimaru asesino al kazekague para hacerse pasar por el y asi poder tener bajo su mano a sus ninjas y poder invadir konoha." – respondió el ninja –"donde se oculta." – Pregunto naruto igualmente serio –"se esconde en los bosques cerca de la aldea del sonido, pero en estos momentos viene para la tierra del te a buscar a la sannin Tsunade para que le cure los brazos." – Respondio desesperado el ninja –"bien eso es todo lo que necesitaba saber." – dijo naruto para después cortarle la cabeza al ninja del sonido.

Naruto limpio la sangre de su espada con un pañuelo blanco y volver a enfundarla –"ustedes dos tuvieron cerca, pude escuchar el alboroto y eso me trajo a la escena del incidente, les recomiendo que lo reporten a las autoridades competentes." – dijo naruto comenzando a irse del lugar las nekoshus pretendían decir algo pero naruto ya había dejado el lugar desapareciendo en la obscuridad de la noche.

 **Bueno hasta aquí el capitulo 15 espero que les gusto y créanme si quedo picado con sacar otro capitulo lo sacare mas temprano y el siguiente capitulo les gustara mucho mas, ya que veran una pelea entre compañeros, espero la y les guste la aparición de kuroka y hanekawa en la historia ellas se unirán al harem no se si en el siguiente capitulo o un poco mas adelante yo sin mas me despido yo fui su amigo Gohansayajin9 MATANE.**

Capitulo16: El Fin de Orochimaru.


	16. Chapter 16

Repito naruto y los personajes de otros animes utilizados en esta historia pertenecen a sus respectivos creadores, yo simplemente los utilizo sin fines de lucro.

Llego el momento que estuvieron esperando todos la pelea entre naruto contra orochimaru, tengo que como orochimaru no tiene brazos útiles será un saco de arena para naruto.

Advertencia abra mucho gore en las peleas que aparecerán en este capítulo así que si no están acostumbrados a escenas así, les recomiendo discreción pero como sé que a ustedes les chupa un huevo y ovario lo que digo en este momento pues lo recomiendo igual.

Les recomiendo que se preparen ya que el 24 y 25 de diciembre estaré subiendo capítulos seguidos, los lemons que había postulado, aquí será entre naruto y anko por lo que pasara en este capítulo.

 **El Fin de Orochimaru**

Amanecía en las tierras del Te donde naruto, anko y el sabio de los sapos Jiraiya se quedaron al descubrir que ese era el paradero de Tsunade.

Naruto y anko despertaron temprano y decidieron dar una vuelta por los alrededores para conocerlos mejor –"sigo diciendo que este lugar es demasiado tranquilo." – Decía anko –"bueno es normal, estas tierras no se involucran en los asuntos políticos entre todas las aldeas y aun así, prosperan sin problemas." – explicaba naruto la situación de las tierras del Té.

Naruto y anko seguían caminando por los alrededores sin darse cuenta o tal vez si de que los estaban siguiendo desde una distancia razonable –"kuroka ne-sama, aun no sé porque seguimos a ese chico y a esa mujer." – decía hanekawa incomoda de estar espiando a alguien –"ya te lo dije hanekawa, en ese chico hay algo que lo hace atrayente o no te has dado cuenta." – Decía kuroka con una sonrisa pícara –"bueno no lo negare es atractivo y todo pero espiarlo eso no es ilegal." – Decía hanekawa nerviosa por los actos de su hermana –"mientras nadie se dé cuenta, no es un problema." – dijo kuroka sin reparo alguno.

Un par de horas de estar caminando por los alrededores decidieron buscar algo de comer para pasar el tiempo hasta la noche, ya que tenían que encontrarse con Jiraiya en la noche, para discutir como comenzar a buscar a Tsunade.

Entre hora y hora anko ya había devorado lo que quiso de dangos dejando a un naruto azul al ver el apetito voraz de la domadora de serpientes –"este no me comerás a mi después cierto." – Decía naruto nervioso –"no eso lo dejare de postre." – dijo anko poniendo más nervioso a naruto, ya que no sabía si tomarse en serio lo que anko dijo o dejarlo como una broma.

Más tarde ese mismo día anko y naruto junto con las dos espías que los seguían llegaron al restaurante donde se encontraron con Jiraiya –"bien sabio pervertido pudo encontrar algo de información." – Pregunto naruto tranquilo y a la vez serio –"si todos mis contactos me dieron la información de que Tsunade estaba por estos alrededores." – Respondió Jiraiya –"entonces porque no la ha encontrado." - cuestiono anko dudosa –"no es fácil toparse o reunirse con Tsunade, ella rehúye a todo lo que tenga que ver con la aldea de la hoja, ya sean aldeanos o problemas que tenga la aldea." – Respondio Jiraiya serio.

Esa información revelada por Jiraiya no le gusto en nada a naruto aunque sabía perfectamente del porque esa actitud de Tsunade.

Para sorpresa su sorpresa al mismo restaurante llegaron Tsunade y su asistente Shizune –"es increíble que hayamos ganado todo ese dinero aquí, no lo que cree señorita Tsunade." – Decía Shizune contenta de que su maestra haya ganado el premio gordo muchas veces –"la verdad eso me preocupa mucho, ya que siempre que gano el premio gordo, alguna calamidad ocurre." – dijo Tsunade preocupada.

Al adentrarse más en el restaurante tanto Tsunade y Shizune se percataron de la presencia de Jiraiya y compañía y viceversa –"vaya suerte la mía." – Decía Tsunade disgustada –"vamos señorita Tsunade no diga eso." - reprocho Shizune a la Sanín –"de cualquier modo terminemos con esto rápido." – dijo Tsunade seria acercándose a la mesa donde estaba el grupo de Jiraiya.

 **N/A: Desde ante mano les digo en esta historia Tsunade y Jiraiya serán pareja y con Shizune dejare que ustedes escojan el destino de ella en la historia.**

Jiraiya se dio cuenta de Tsunade y Shizune acercase –"oh Tsunade ha pasado tiempo." – Saludo Jiraiya jovial –"al parecer si es cierto ha pasado mucho tiempo." Dijo Tsunade regresando el saludo de Jiraiya a su manera –"Shizune también es bueno verte has crecido mucho." – Saludo Jiraiya con la misma jovialidad –"igualmente señor." Dijo Shizune regresando el saludo con agrado –"al parecer estas entrenando al hijo del cuarto cierto." – Dijo Tsunade cambiando el tema –"la verdad no lo estoy entrenando yo, todo lo que él ha aprendido lo ha hecho el solo." – Dijo Jiraiya tranquilo –"ya veo." – dijo Tsunade viendo a naruto que aún se mantenía serio sin decir una sola palabra –"naruto-kun puedes decir algo." – Reprocho anko a naruto que aún se mantenía reacio a decir algo –"ciertamente no tengo absolutamente nada que decir." – Dijo naruto serio restándole importancia a la llegada de Tsunade y Shizune –"vamos viejo pervertido haga lo que tenga que hacer, para poder regresar a la aldea de una buena vez." – dijo naruto de mal humor.

A Jiraiya le sorprendió un poco el veneno que tenían las palabras de naruto –"bien no me andaré con rodeos, Tsunade la aldea te necesita con suma urgencia." – decía Jiraiya serio –"de que se trata." – Pregunto Tsunade con un leve toque de indiferencia –"después del ataque a traición de parte de orochimaru y de Suna, todo el consejo y el mismo Minato han decidió nombrarte el quinto Hokague." - Sentencio Jiraiya –"me niego solo un retrasado mental o con deseos suicidas se convertiría en Hokague." – sentencio Tsunade con sumo veneno en todo lo que dijo.

Un fuerte golpe dado por naruto destrozo la mesa en la que estaban –"bien ya tuve suficiente de esta tontería, desde un principio sabía que esta sería una misión inútil y sin sentido no vale la pena seguir perdiendo el tiempo aquí." – Dijo naruto enojado –"calma naruto no es para que te pongas de ese modo." – Reprocho Jiraiya –"continúe rogando todo lo que quiera sabio pervertido, pero tenga en cuenta, mientras perdemos el tiempo aquí mucha gente de la aldea está muriendo, como dije no vale la pena." – dijo naruto poniéndose de pie listo para marcharse del lugar pero fue detenido por una mano firme en el hombro.

Al poder sentir los chacras de todos y saber que no era anko, Shizune o Jiraiya que lo detenía dio un golpe a la mano que lo detuvo –"espero que tenga una buena razón para ponerme una mano encima señorita Tsunade." – Dijo naruto con veneno en cada palabra cosa que noto la Sanín –"tú necesitas disciplina niño." – Dijo Tsunade seria –"usted no es quien para decirme que necesito y que no." – dijo naruto serio cosa que enojo a Tsunade –"te propongo algo niño si logras derrotarme en una pelea mano a mano iré a konoha y me convertiré en la Hokague, pero si yo, gano la pelea tu dejaras de ser un ninja." – propuso Tsunade y si ella se hubiera percatado mejor, hubiera visto un sonrisa dibujada en el rostro de naruto.

 **Calles.**

Fuera del restaurante se encontraban todos listos para ver la pelea –"ese chico no sabe lo que hace." – Decía Shizune con un leve toque de preocupación –"al contrario Tsunade puede que haya cometido un error, subestimar a naruto nunca lo lleva a algo bueno." – dijo Jiraiya dejando confundida a Shizune –"solo espero que naruto-kun no se sobrepase." – decía anko mientras comía dangos.

Naruto procedió a quitarse la gabardina que traía puesta, dejándola caer en el suelo y que esta dejara un pequeño cráter en el suelo con lo cual naruto comenzó a tronarse algunas partes del cuerpo –"ahora me siento mucho mejor." – decía naruto suspirando con alivio.

Tsunade también se quitó su chaleco verde para pelear sin problemas –"es broma que clase de entrenamientos hace este chiquillo." – Decía Tsunade impresionada –"bueno le cedo el primer movimiento." – dijo naruto con tranquilidad.

Tsunade con el ceño fruncido se lanzó con una buena velocidad contra un naruto que se mantenía impasible, hasta que tuvo a tsunade cerca este esquivo el golpe de tsunade, demostrando un poco de su velocidad, haciendo que el golpe de tsunade abriera un enorme cráter en el suelo –"pero como esa velocidad no es normal." – Decía tsunade choqueada –"no creerá que soy un ignorante cierto, se perfectamente que en fuerza bruta usted me supera en un buen margen, es por eso que yo opte por pelear con velocidad ya que me di cuenta de algo y es que la fuerza bruta y la velocidad son dos factores que van tomados de la mano, si entreno mas un factor que el otro, rápidamente me veré en desventaja, es por eso que entrene ambos factores por igual, esa es la razón por la que yo soy superior a usted en velocidad." – explico naruto mientras flexionaba un poco las piernas.

En un estallido de velocidad naruto desapareció y reapareció tras una choqueada tsunade que por puro instinto evadió la patada de naruto, la sanin tomo la oportunidad para atacar a naruto mientras este no se encontraba tocando el suelo, pero se llevó otra gran sorpresa cuando naruto volvió a desaparecer, para reaparecer donde estaba antes.

Tsunade no quería aceptar que un simple chunnin la estuviera acorralando –"bien como usted no se dispone a atacar, voy a hacerlo yo." – dijo naruto moviéndose con una enorme velocidad dándole un fuerte golpe a tsunade que la hizo retroceder varios metros –"es más hábil de lo que pensaba." – se decía a si misma mientras se frotaba el lugar afectado por el golpe de naruto –"por esta razón subestimarme es un gran error." – Dijo naruto detrás de tsunade con un kunai apuntándole al cuello –"entiendo me rindo." – Dijo tsunade aun con chock –"bueno una apuesta es una apuesta, yo gane así que cumpla su palabra y discuta todo con el sabio pervertido." – dijo naruto guardando su kunai y poniéndose su gabardina para después tomar a anko de la mano he irse.

El par de nekoshus habían visto toda la pelea y lo que vieron las dejo completamente impresionadas –"no me sorprende porque pudo vencer a esos ninjas del sonido sin problemas." – Dijo kuroka impresionada –"tienes razón ne-sama." – dijo hanekawa impresionada también.

 **Siguiente Día**

Tsunade y Shizune se encontraban deambulando por las tierras del te pensando en todo lo que pasó la noche anterior y que solo sería el inicio de sus problemas ya que en el lugar en el que se encontraba un castillo antiguo, se derrumbó por obra de una de las enorme serpientes marrones de orochimaru –"ya me parecía que aquí apestaba a serpiente." – Dijo tsunade asqueada de la presencia de su ex compañero de equipo y amor platónico –"así es como saludas a un viejo amigo tsunade." – Decía orochimaru irónicamente –"tu no buscas a nadie, sin ninguna intención de por medio así que habla ya." – Dijo tsunade con enojo –"veras el maldito sarutobi sello mis brazos ya no puedo hacer ningún jutsu, pero si tú me curas yo traeré de vuelta a aquello que tu más anhelas a tu viejo amor de tu juventud y a tu hermano menor." – dijo orochimaru enojando más a tsunade –"será mejor que no juegues conmigo o tendré que matarte en este instante." – sentencio tsunade dándole un golpe al muro tras de ella derribándolo tal cual pirámide de naipes se tratase –"tranquila te daré tiempo para que lo pienses mañana a esta misma hora esperare tu decisión y espero que sea un sí." – dijo orochimaru para desaparecer en una cortina de humo.

 **Con Naruto**

Naruto se encontraba a la orilla de un lago entrenando como es ya su costumbre de cada dia.

El rubio era rodeado por veinte clones todos empuñando a kataze mientras el original se mantenía con los ojos cerrados esperando los ataques múltiples –"comiencen." – sentencio naruto para que sus clones se le fueran encima sin objeciones.

Naruto esquivaba todos los tajos de sus clones con una fluidez increíble –"- _libera tu mente y deja fluir tus demás sentidos_ \- eso era lo que me decían fenrir-sama y tanin-sama." – se decía a si mismo naruto mientras seguía evadiendo los tajos de sus clones.

En un rápido movimiento naruto hizo estallar en bolas de humo a todos sus clones quedando el parado en aquel lago –"al parecer lo que fenrir-sama y tanin-sama me decían era cierto." – se decía a si mismo naruto mientras seguía entrenando.

En un veloz movimiento naruto lanzo un kunai a la arboleda tras suyo de donde salieron dos individuos con capuchas de color negro y nubes rojas, uno de ellos tenía un rostro idéntico al de un tiburón y el otro expresaba un mirada fría acompañada de unos ojos rojos con tres tomoes –"me preguntaba cuando intentarían atacarme." – Decía naruto con ironía –"teníamos que esperar a que el sanin de los sapos se separara de ti, para atacarte estando vulnerable." – Dijo kizame con arrogancia –"al parecer lo que dicen de los peces es cierto, son incapaces de pensar bien." – decía naruto mientras sonreía zorrunamente.

Ante lo dicho por el rubio itachi en sus adentros aguantaba las ganas de reírse de kizame –" _al parecer no ha cambiado mucho, espero que sasuke no se haya dejado llevar por el odio." –_ Decía en sus adentros itachi mientras volteaba a ver a kizame que estaba rechinando los dientes con fuerza –"MALDITO ENANO ACABARE CONTIGO DE LA MANERA MAS DOLOROSA Y MORDAZ POSIBLE." – Grito kizame enojado –"siempre he querido medir mis fuerzas con el usuario de la espada come chacra sameada." – dijo naruto dejando un poco perplejos a kizame he itachi por igual –"como es que me conoces?" – Pregunto consternado kizame –"tu nombre esta en el libro bingo por desertar de kiri en tiempo de guerra, lo que me lleva a pensar es cuanto me pagara kiri por tu cabeza." – Decía naruto mientras invocaba a kataze –"solo eres un simple genin, no te creas tanto mocoso." – Dijo kizame volviendo a su actitud arrogante –"te dire algo, nunca me subestimes." – dijo naruto serio alistándose para pelear.

Kizame también empuño su espada para empezar la pelea –"me divertiré un poco contigo antes de matarte." – Dijo kizame rechinando nuevamente los dientes –"eso ya lo veremos, porque dentro de poco comeré pescado." – dijo naruto desenfundando a kataze, mientras a la vez se quitaba la capucha de encima para pelear con mas libertad.

Velozmente naruto se lanzó contra kizame el cual bloqueo el tajo de naruto sin mucho problema –"eso es todo." – decía naruto sonriendo –"descuida solo estoy entrando en calor, me molestaría su caes de un golpe." – dijo naruto sonriendo también al momento en que ambos desaparecían.

Chispas generadas por la fricción en ambas espadas era lo que llenaba todo el lugar –"eso esta mucho mejor." – dijo kizame dando un tajo que naruto bloqueo –"se pondrá mejor." – dijo naruto dándole una fuerte patada a kizame mandándolo a estrellarse en varios árboles.

Con una explosión de agua kizame se quitó de encima los árboles que tenía encima –"pensé que solo pelearías con tu espada." – Decía kizame irritado –"no recuerdo haber dicho que solo pelearía usando mi espada o tienes miedo de quedar acorralado." – Decía naruto de forma jocosa –"has lo que quieras al final mi hermosa sameada devorara hasta la última gota de chacra que tengas." – declaro kizame lanzándose velozmente contra naruto.

Naruto bloqueo el tajo de kizame con una mano, mientras con la otra hacia sellos de manos a una enorme velocidad –" **FUTON: BALA DE AIRE." –** grito naruto disparándole a quemarropa a kizame una poderosa bala de aire que lo hizo retroceder mucho, clavando la empuñadura de sameada en el suelo kizame se detuvo –"estas lleno de sorpresas." – decia kizame con impresión por haber sido tomado por sorpresa.

Itachi por otro lado veía a naruto con otros ojos –" _naruto solo esta jugando con kizame." –_ Decía en sus adentros itachi viendo la manera de pelear de naruto –" _su estilo de pelea no deja puntos vulnerables para que kizame pueda dar un ataque directo que tan fuerte eres en realidad naruto." –_ se decia a si mismo itachi nuevamente.

Kizame se reincorporo malhumorado –"tiene que ser una broma este niño me está poniendo en ridículo." – Decía kizame enojándose más –"tardas mucho en enterarte de todo, ahora si utilizare una de mis técnicas con la espada." – dijo naruto tomando la postura del shutensatsu –"espero que puedas ver bien o de lo contrario perderás una extremidad." – dijo naruto irguiéndose un poco y dejando la mano derecha lista para desenfundar su espada en el momento de su arremetida.

Kizame coloco a sameada frente suyo mientras que con su brazo libre redoblaba la fuerza en el agarre en un despliegue de velocidad enorme naruto desapareció de la vista de kizame y por unos momentos también de la vista de itachi.

Un sordo slash fue lo que resonó en todo el lago mientras naruto se encontraba al lado contrario de kizame, mientras este hacia una mueca de dolor mientras veía su brazo derecho ahora cercenado en el suelo –" **SHUTENSATSU** : **rápida muerte celestial." -** dijo naruto en lo bajo.

Kizame empuñaba a sameada con un brazo mientras temblaba un poco –"¿Cómo es posible que un niño tiene tanta fuerza?" – Preguntaba kizame en histeria –"te lo dije al principio, no me subestimes, comparado con los que yo me entreno tu eres una mísera hormiga comparado con ellos." – decía naruto relajándose.

 **N/A: para los que no recuerden naruto entreno casi dos años con Tanin y Fenrir los cuales están equiparables en poder con kurama, no por nada Tanin es el rey de los dragones y Fenrir el rey de los lobos.**

Naruto comenzó a hacer sellos de mano nuevamente –"me encantaría seguir jugando contigo pero, tengo otros asuntos pendientes." – decia naruto mientras seguía haciendo sellos de mano, mientras las nubes en el cielo comenzaba a tornarse grises y unificarse en una sola –"NO JUEGUES CONMIGO MOCOSO MORIRAS AHORA." – grito kizame comenzando a hacer sellos con una mano.

Grandes rayos aparecían en la única nube presente en el cielo al momento que naruto terminaba sus sellos de manos –" **RAITON: GRAN DRAGON NEGRO." –** grito naruto haciendo emerger del cielo un enorme dragon de color negro con una silueta eléctrica de color azul y unos penetrantes ojos tan rojos como la sangre.

Con un ultimo movimiento de su mano naruto hizo que el enorme dragon se abalanzara contra kizame –" **SUITON: GRAN TIBURON." –** grito kizame siendo rodeado por un espiral de agua del cual salio disparado un tiburón de tamaño considerable.

Itachi se mantenía serio en todo momento viendo como a kizame le llegaba su fin sin forma de poder evitarse –" _kizame esta acabado." –_ se decia en sus adentros un serio itachi.

 **En un Arbol Lejano.**

Kuroka y hanekawa observaban la pelea de naruto con kizame con un sonrojo enorme en el rostro –"es el indicado." – Decía kuroka con un sonrojo atómico en el rostro –"nuestro compañero destinado." – dijo hanekawa igual o más sonrojada que su hermana kuroka.

 **Naruto vs Kizame**

El enorme dragon negro y el tiburón de kizame se dirigían a colisionar contundentemente cuando el enorme dragon giro en torno al enorme tiburón evadiéndolo como si este tuviese conciencia propia.

Kizame vio en consternación y terror su intento fallido por oponerse a una muerte segura –"maldición." – dijo finalmente kizame al momento en que el enorme dragon colisionara con el generando una explosión eléctrica enorme que se expandió considerablemente devastando todo el lago.

Cuando la explosión acabo en un cráter enorme se encontraba un humeante y agonizante kizame sangrando a mares, naruto se encontraba en el borde del cráter viéndolo con indiferencia –"este es el resultado de aquellos que me subestiman, terminan muriendo al final." – decía naruto saltando para estar sobre kizame –"estás preparado para morir." – Decía naruto con una voz carente de emociones –"NO AUN NO MORIRE." – Grito kizame levantándose de golpe listo para atacar a naruto, pero este se inmuto y le enterró el puño en el estómago –"si esa fue tu acción final, ahora es tu tiempo de morir." – dijo naruto llenando su mano con chacra Raiton el cual recorrió cada rincón del cuerpo de kizame el cual comenzó a gritar de dolor.

Infligiendo mas chacra raiton el cuerpo de kizame el cual estallo en pedazos desparramando sangre y huesos carbonizados por todos lados –"si algo tengo bien claro es no mostrarle misericordia al enemigo, orochimaru espero estes listo, por tu eres el siguiente." – decía naruto fríamente observando como las nubes volvían a su cauce natural.

Naruto salio del enorme cráter esperando toparse con itachi pero este ya se había ido.

 **N/A: tengan en cuenta que kizame no es el akatsuki mas poderoso, es mas lo que hace peligroso a kizame es su espada no su poder.**

 **Momentos mas Tarde**

Naruto regresaba al hotel con una sonrisa en el rostro –"aunque kizame no era la gran cosa, si logro quitarme el aburrimiento." – decía naruto aun dirigiéndose al hotel.

Entrando al departamento se encontró con anko que apenas se estaba despertando – ¿Cómo te sientes? – pregunto naruto que se sentaba al lado de ella –"pues como si me quitaran un gran peso de encima." – Respondió anko aun somnolienta –"es normal aun sentirás los efectos colaterales del jutsu pero en un par de horas te sentirás como nueva." – decía naruto masajeando donde antes estaba la marca de maldición que orochimaru le puso –"estoy feliz de no tener esa maldita cosa." – Decía anko con una sonrisa –"aún no termina solo falta encargarme de orochimaru de una vez por todas." – Decía naruto serio –"no te arriesgues esa maldita lombriz es demasiado peligrosa." – decía anko tratando de detener a su novio –"anko-chan te promete darle fin a orochimaru y volver contigo en una sola pieza." – decía naruto mientras le daba una sonrisa sincera a la domadora de serpientes.

Anko abrazo a naruto pudiendo este sentir su preocupación –"te prometeré algo mas anko-chan cuando regrese vamos a salir juntos tu y yo te parece." – Decía naruto devolviéndole el abrazo a anko –"entonces mas te vale regresar, ya que si mueres, yo mismo ire al otro mundo para volverte a matar." – decía anko en juego dándole un beso a naruto, el cual correspondió con gusto.

Después del beso naruto recostó a anko para que siguiera descansando –"bueno tengo que irme siento que algo se esta poniendo interesante." – decía naruto saliendo por la ventana, rumbo al lugar donde sentía los chacras de tsunade, Shizune, un débil Jiraiya, junto con Kabuto y orochimaru.

 **En la Pelea**

En una parte muy apartada de la aldea se podían ver muchos cráteres en el suelo dando a conocer que alguien fue lo suficientemente estúpido para hacer enojar a tsunade ya que la fuerza de la sanin era conocida por todas las naciones elementales.

Detrás de tsunade estaban Shizune y un agotado Jiraiya ya que la droga que le dio tsunade lo seguía afectando en gran medida.

Por otro lado estaba Kabuto y un orochimaru de brazos vendados –"asi que esto es lo que decidiste tsunade." – Decía orochimaru maliciosamente –"no les faltare al respeto a las memorias a mi hermano menor y en aquel entonces quien fue mi novio." – Decía tsunade furiosa –"es una pena, bueno Kabuto puedes desacerté de los demás déjame a tsunade a mí." – Ordenaba la serpiente –"es un pena estaba queriendo probar mis fuerzas con uno de los sanin." - decía Kabuto con un leve toque de aburrimiento.

Ambos se lanzaron al ataque pero entre ellos cayo una enorme bola de fuego hasta tomar la forma de una persona, revelando a naruto con una mirada tan gélida como hielo.

 **N/A: imaginen cuando goku apareció para hacer equipo con hit en la pelea contra dyspo.**

Tanto fue la sorpresa que Kabuto y orochimaru retrocedieron un poco –"al parecer llegue justo a tiempo." – Decía naruto fríamente –"asi que el hijo del cuarto ha venido al rescate." – Decía orochimaru jocosamente –"sigue hablando maldita lombriz pero hoy, voy a hacer que pagues el haber matado a sarutobi." – Decía naruto enojándose más –"debo decir que tendrás que pasar sobra mi primero." – Decía Kabuto serio –"bien cuatro ojos si morir es lo que quieres entonces muerte tendrás." – dijo naruto quitándose su capucha blanca dejando un gran agujero en el suelo.

Kabuto estaba nervioso ya que sabia de que era capaz naruto asi que atacaría con mucha cautela.

Antes de Kabuto se diera cuenta ya había recibido un fuerte golpe en el estómago –"no me digas que fue demasiado rápido para ti cuatro ojos." – decía naruto burlonamente a un Kabuto que escupía sangre, pero antes de que pudiera responder recibió otro golpe en la espalda incrustándolo un poco en el suelo.

Naruto tomo de la cabeza a Kabuto para que lo viera de frente –"esto es lo recibe aquellos que ataquen a konoha." – dijo naruto dándole un rodillazo en toda la cara a kabuto rompiéndole la nariz, dejándolo caer al suelo sujetándose la cara.

Naruto pateo con fuerza a Kabuto suspendiéndolo del suelo –"mi verdadero objetivo es orochimaru, pero tu también nos causaste muchos problemas, asi que si te mato a ahora, le aria un favor al mundo." – decia naruto gélidamente –"te he visto pelear tu nunca mataste a nadie en la segunda etapa de los exámenes." – Decía Kabuto tranquilo –"estas seguro de eso." – decia naruto fríamente a lo que Kabuto asintió.

Grave error ya que naruto saco a kataze cortándole el brazo derecho en un instante haciendo que Kabuto gritara de un dolor infernal, mientras de su brazo salia sangre a borbotones.

 **Con los Sanin y Shizune**

Tsunade estaba con la boca abierta viendo la brutalidad con la que naruto estaba peleando –"eso me pudo haber pasado a mi." – Decía tsunade impactada –"te equivocas tsunade naruto nunca tuvo la intención de matar contigo, el solo utilizo tu mala suerte en las apuestas y al haber aceptado naruto simplemente te acorralo hasta que te rendiste ahora con orochimaru y ese chico, la cosa es diferente, naruto les guarda un gran odio por lo que le hicieron a la aldea." – Decía Jiraiya viendo a naruto pelear –"como es que se hizo tan fuerte." – pregunto Shizune –"bueno naruto desde que nacio fue un prodigio, ya que es afin a las cinco naturalezas del chacra, Futon, Suiton, Doton, Katon y Raiton, súmale eso a que puede controlar el poder del Kyubi eso lo hace mas fuerte que minato sin problemas." – dijo Jiraiya sin quitar la vista de la pelea.

 **Naruto vs Kabuto y Orochimaru**

Kabuto se recupera del dolor para comenzar a hacer sellos con la única mano que tenía –" **INVOCACION: Gran Serpiente Manda." –** grito Kabuto haciendo que del suelo saliera una enorme serpiente morada –" **para que me han invocado." –** Preguntaba la serpiente –"gran manda por favor elimine a ese monstruo." – decía Kabuto desesperado manda veía a quien debía eliminar y al ver que era un simple humano se enfureció –" **malgastas mi tiempo solo para encargarme de un mísero humano, espero que después de esto me den cien almas humanas de lo contrario los devorare a los dos." –** dijo la serpiente enfurecida.

Sin que nadie se diese cuenta naruto había hecho aparecer un clon para los dos comenzar a hacer sellos de manos – **"INVOCACION: Tanin Rey de los Dragones." –** Grito el naruto original –" **INVOCACION: Fenrir Rey de los Lobos." –** grito el clon de naruto.

Del suelo salio disparado un enorme pilar de fuego del cual salio un enorme dragon purpura erguido imponiendo gran poder y de una enorme ventisca de hielo apareció un enorme lobo de color azul y gris y dos espigas amarillas a los costados.

Orochimaru conocía las invocaciones y sabía perfectamente lo poderosos que eran Tanin y Fenrir y el solo hecho que naruto pudiera invocarlos les deba indicios de realmente fuerte que es y será naruto en el futuro.

Tanin observo su alrededor para luego ver a naruto – **"cachorro para que nos ha invocado." –** Pregunto el dragon –"bueno digamos que tengo una enorme lombriz que me impide lograr lo que quiero." – Decía naruto señalando a manda el cual estaba nerviosísimo – **"solo es manda por favor cachorro invócame cuando en verdad haya alguien que valga la pena." –** Decía Fenrir desapareciendo del lugar sacándole una gota a naruto y tanin –"tanin-sama se ira o me dará una mano en esto, quiero acabar con Kabuto y orochimaru de una buena vez." – Decía naruto –" **está bien cachorro necesito estirarme de vez en cuando, me encargare de manda y tu haz lo que tienes que hacer." –** decía tanin tronándose los nudillos alarmando a manda.

Tanin se lanzó con a gran velocidad contra manda la cual disparo una gran cortina de veneno – **"eres predecible." –** Decía tanin dando fuertes aleteos disipando el veneno sin problemas –" **Katon: Garras de Fuego." –** Grito tanin dando un fuerte zarpazo mandándole medias lunas de fuego a manda el cual hizo todo lo posible por esquivar – **"Katon: Bola de Fuego Meteórica." –** Grito tanin disparando la enorme bola de fuego impactándole de lleno a manda haciéndolo retroceder –" **maldición de seguir la pelea esto terminara mal para mi, tanin no es cualquier cosa y sus dos jutsus fueron demasiado poderosos debo tener cuidado." –** decía la enorme serpiente pensando en cómo salir vivo de esta.

Tanin apareció a un lado de manda – **"sabes esperaba mucho mas de ti manda, pero al ser invocado por alguien tan engreído como orochimaru descuidas lo que es importante para cualquier invocación y es el entrenamiento continuo, para mi seria sencillo eliminarte de un golpe, pero te dare la oportunidad de que cambies." –** Decía tanin serio –" **a que te refieres tanin." –** Pregunto manda confundido –" **sencillo cambia de invocador o de lo contrario te eliminare sin rechistar." –** Dijo tanin a un serio –" **no lose, pero eso ocurrirá solo si orochimaru muere ya que el es mi invocador." –** Decía manda indeciso –" **créeme después de hoy orochimaru será historia." –** decía tanin viendo a donde estaban naruto, Kabuto y orochimaru.

Naruto se acercaba a Kabuto y orochimaru –"bien como tanin-sama se puso a jugar con esa serpiente, debería ser justo que yo me divierta también." – Decía naruto fríamente –"no te creas tanto." – Decía Kabuto –"al parecer tienes muchas ganas de perder el otro brazo Kabuto." – decía naruto gélidamente a Kabuto aterrando a este en el proceso.

Kabuto retrocedía con cada paso que daba naruto –"si jugare contigo como el gato con el ratón." – decía naruto lanzándose contra Kabuto a una velocidad imperceptible para todos.

Kabuto se sujetó el pecho con el brazo que quedaba intentando detener el sangrado de la herida –"tuviste suerte falle a propósito." – decía naruto sacudiendo su espada removiendo la sangre, Kabuto ahora estaba más aterrado naruto si hubiera querido lo habría partido por la mitad sin problemas.

Su terror aumento cuando sintió otro gran dolor en su espalda, naruto se había movido a tal velocidad que nadie lo noto –"sabes Kabuto estaba pensando en jugar contigo por más tiempo, pero ya me canse, además tengo que darle una golpiza a orochimaru por arruinarle la vida a anko-chan." – Decía naruto fríamente –"ten piedad no me mates." – Decía Kabuto pidiendo clemencia –"acepta tu destino como shinobi Kabuto es hora de que mueras." – Decía naruto tomando una postura que aterro más a Kabuto –" **Hitenmi Suruyi: Kutsuriusen." –** grito naruto moviéndose tan rápido que Kabuto no podía verlo.

Sin poder hacer nada para defenderse kabuto cayó muerto al suelo sangrando por todos lados, naruto enfundo a kataze para concentrarse en orochimaru –"bien maldito gusano es tu turno de morir." – Dijo naruto comenzando a expulsar chacra de kurama –"aunque tanga los brazos inutilizados todavía puedo pelear." – Decía orochimaru preparándose –"eso espero me sentiría insatisfecho si mueres rápidamente." – decía naruto siendo cubierto por mas chacra de kurama, formando el manto de una cola –"tienes demasiada confianza." – decia orochimaru jocosamente –"tu crees que yo vendría a arrancarte la cabeza si no estuviera preparado, desde que asesinaste al viejo entrene hasta casi morir para hacerme lo mas fuerte posible con una sola meta y esa meta es arrancarte la cabeza cuando te encontrara orochimaru." – decía naruto mientras aparecía la segunda, tercera y cuarta cola comenzando a transformase en el Kyubi de cuatro colas.

Después de un estallido de chacra se podía ver a naruto y su apariencia era aterradora para cualquiera que lo viese –"prepárate para morir orochimaru." – decía naruto con una voz distorsionada pero a la misma vez controlada.

Velozmente naruto le conecto un poderoso golpe a orochimaru mandándolo a volar –"es veloz y demasiado fuerte." – decía orochimaru tratando de recuperarse, naruto velozmente apareció frente a orochimaru obstruyendo su trayecto dándole otro fuerte golpe mandándolo a volar de nuevo.

Orochimaru se recompuso solo para ver a naruto sobre el –"esto apenas comienza." – dijo distorcionadamente naruto tomando de la cabeza a orochimaru comenzando a golpearlo brutalmente en el estómago –"QUIERO QUE SUFRAS POR ARREVARTARLE LA FELICIDAD A TANTA GENTE, QUIERO SIENTAS COMO ELLOS SE SINTIERON AL HABER PERDIDO A SUS SERES QUERIDOS, PERO COMO LOS MUERTOS YA NO PUEDEN CASTIGARTE LE TOCA HACERLO A LOS SERES QUERIDOS QUE DEJARON ATRÁS, QUIERO QUE SUFRAS POR TODO ES Y MAS." – gritaba distorcionadamente naruto golpeando con mas fuerza y brutalidad a orochimaru destruyéndole todos los órganos interno como todo los huesos del cuerpo, hasta azotarlo con brutalidad en el suelo para dar un enorme salto y dejar la transformación del Kyubi y comenzar a formar un rasengan al cual comenzaba a agregarle chacra Raiton, comenzando a parecerse a una shuriken gigante.

Naruto veía desde arriba a orochimaru que apenas se puso de rodillas –"ESPERO Y ARDAS EN EL INFIERNO **RAITON-RASEN-SHURIKEN." –** grito naruto disparando el rasengan contra un orochimaru que no podía quitarse de en medio.

El rasen shuriken de naruto impacto de lleno en orochimaru generando una explosión en forma de cúpula que comenzó a desintegrar a orochimaru celularmente para que no quedara ni rastro del sanin.

 **BOOOOOOM**

Una fuerte explosión sacudió toda el área dejando un enorme desastre en el lugar, donde podía verse un cráter de tamaño considerable.

Naruto revisaba cada milímetro del cráter asegurándose de que orochimaru haya muerto y al ver que lo único que quedo del sanin fueron unos huesos carbonizados sonrió de satisfacción –"cumpli mi promesa." – decia naruto desplomándose en el suelo con una gran sonrisa en el rostro ya que pudo eliminar al asesino de su abuelo sarutobi.

 **Guauuuu la puta madre el capitulo mas largo de esta historia hasta el momento, espero que les guste ya que estuve trabajando mucho en el, ya que tuve que hacerlo tres veces y este resultado me gusto mucho.**

 **Quiero que me digan cuando hacer aparecer a kuroka y hanekawa en la historia para agregarlas al harem.**

 **El Jefe Fanfic si llegas a ver esto y se que lo aras si puedes subir a youtube dragon ball dxd, siéntete libre de cambiar algunas cosas de la historia si no te parece bien pero eso si, si vas a hacer dicho cambio notificame primero para estar al tanto de todo.**

 **Ahora si yo fui GohanSayajin9 hasta la próxima y espero que estén listo por que se viene el lemon entre naruto y anko.**

Capitulo17: Naruto x Anko.


	17. Chapter 17

Repito naruto no me pertenece el anime pertenece a su respectivo creador kishimoto.

Viejas llego la hora de que esta historia salga de su estancamiento y que mejor forma de quitar ese estancamiento que con un zukulemto lemon que sé que todos han estado esperando loquillos y con lo que paso en el capítulo anterior, sabrán con quien será el lemon de este capítulo.

 **Capítulo 17: Naruto x Anko**

En un lugar completamente apartado de las tierras del té, se encontraba un campo completamente abierto, donde se podía ver un cráter tan enorme que parecía que había caído un pequeño meteorito en el lugar.

En la orilla del cráter se podía ver un joven de cabellera rubia un poco larga hasta más debajo de los hombros, el joven llevaba puesto una camisa gris que se apegaba a su muscular y tonificado cuerpo, mientras que era cubierto por una capucha blanca con hombreras largas, con el interior rojo, bestia también con un pantalón ambu negro y una botas que llegaban un poco más arriba del tobillo, el joven no era otro que naruto uzumaki namikaze el cual acababa de hacer algo tan inverosímil, que si tsunade, Jiraya y Shizune no lo hubieran visto.

Ya que en el centro del cráter solo quedaba la cabeza del Sanín de las serpientes orochimaru, el cual tuvo la mala suerte de no poder usar sus brazos para pelear siendo así una presa fácil para el jinshuriki del kyubi.

 **N/A: aclarare un misterio existencial de esta historia se estarán preguntando a que nivel esta esté naruto y el sasuke de esta historia, debo decir que este naruto esta OP ya que tiene el poder de naruto en la cuarta gran guerra ninja y bueno este sasuke no se quedara atrás, pero se los dejare como sorpresa ya que voy a retomar los exámenes chunin después de este capítulo zukulemto y en el siguiente donde aparecerán dos de las waifus más deseadas del mundo me refiero a las loquillas de kuroka y hanekawa en su forma de gata peli blanca xd y su aparición será épica amigos.**

Naruto salto al cráter para posarse sobre la mutilada cabeza de orochimaru para mirarlo con satisfacción por lo que le hizo –"espero y sufras eternamente en el infierno mal nacido." – dijo naruto con veneno en su voz a la mutilada cabeza del Sanín de sexualidad dudosa, rápidamente el rubio sello la cabeza de orochimaru en un pergamino para tener la evidencia de su proeza.

Dando un salto rápido naruto llego con los dos atónitos Sanín y una muy choqueada y sonrojada Shizune –"¿sucede algo oba-chan, ero-sanin, Shizune-chan?" – Pregunto jocosamente el rubio –"en verdad mataste a orochimaru." – decía una atónita tsunade ignorando el hecho de que naruto le dijo vieja –"ciertamente sarutobi-jiji y yo lo matamos." – Dijo naruto con una sonrisa llena de paz –"no entiendo nada gaki." – Dijo Jiraya también ignorando que el naruto le dijo sabio pervertido –"si jiji no le hubiera quitado los brazos en más de un sentido posiblemente las cosas hubieran sido diferentes forzándome a usar todo mi poder para enfrentarlo, no por nada ese desgraciado era el más fuerte entre ustedes." – dijo naruto algo que era completamente cierto si orochimaru no hubiera tenido los brazos inutilizados, la pelea hubiera sido muy diferente.

Ambos Sanín y Shizune no salían de su asombro, los Sanín solo tenían algo en mente –" _necesitare mucho, pero mucho sake para procesar esto." –_ Se decían ambos Sanín en una sincronía mental aterradora –"impresionante no esperaba que alguien pudiera matar a orochimaru y mucho menos un genin de no más de quince años." – Decía Shizune aun impresionada –"Shizune-chan dices eso como si fueras increíblemente vieja." - decía naruto en broma avergonzando y sonrojando hasta los codos a shizune –"no soy vieja solo tengo 19 años." – dijo shizune notablemente sonrojada.

 **N/A: haber papus y mamus, no sé qué edad tiene shizune, por lo cual le pondré aquí que tiene 19 años, para integrarla al harem de cristo (naruto), así que no me maten en los comentarios.**

Todos salieron de su shock para poder regresar a la aldea para descansar un par de días y regresar a konoha.

 **Motel de la Aldea**

Dos horas después el par de Sanín, shizune y naruto regresaron al hotel para descansar, pero naruto tenía algo más en mente y planeaba sorprender a su novia amante de las serpientes que los acompañaba en la misión.

Naruto entro a la habitación que compartía con Anko encontrando a la chica profundamente dormida, cuidadosamente naruto se sentó en la orilla de la cama viendo con cariño y ternura a Anko, con delicadeza naruto le acomodo algunos mechones de cabello que le cubrían un poco el bello rostro a la mujer.

 **N/A si otra: Anko también tiene 19 años y recuerden que es parte del harem de naruto (cristo).**

Anko al sentir el toque delicado y cariñoso en su rostro lentamente comenzó a despertar, topándose con naruto el cual le sonreía como solo el sabia, haciéndola sonreír también –"regresaste Naru-kun." – decía Anko sobándose un poco los ojos para quitarse completamente el sueño –"¿cómo te sientes Anko-chan" – pregunto naruto con una sonrisa –"gracias a ti Naru-kun por fin pude dormir sin tener las malditas pesadillas que esa maldita marca me producía." – Respondió Anko abrazando con cariño a naruto el cual le regreso el abrazo de inmediato para sentarla en su regazo –"Anko-chan como te sentirías si alguien te dice, que orochimaru está muerto." – Decía naruto con un atisbo de misterio en su voz –"me sentiría inmensamente feliz y aria la fiesta más alocada para celebrar esa maravillosa noticia." – dijo Anko con una sonrisa, naruto la levanto y poco y la sentó en la para disgusto de la mujer.

Naruto se levantó he hizo aparecer un pergamino de almacenamiento, intrigando a la amante de las serpientes, naruto desenrollo el pergamino del cual salió la cabeza cercenada de orochimaru –"bueno Anko-chan eso es un hecho este maldito está muerto." – dijo naruto a una Anko que tenía los ojos tan abiertos que por poco se salían de sus cuencas.

Por inercia Anko se pellizco barias veces para ver si no era un sueño, y los pellizcos le dolían dándole a entender que no era un sueño y que su ex sensei, traidor de la aldea y asesino del tercer hokaguean estaba muerto, naruto volvió a sellar la cabeza de orochimaru, para acercarse a Anko que aún no se lo podía creer.

Naruto movía su mano frente a Anko para tratar de despertarla de su trance pero al ver que no funcionaba, el rubio pensó en algo que si la despertaría en un santiamén, en un segundo naruto beso a Anko la cual reacciono en el momento devolviéndole el beso a su novio con mucha locura, para después separarse, dejando un pequeño rastro de saliva a causa del beso.

Anko se abrazó a naruto ocultando su rostro en el pecho del mismo, mientras lloraba pero no de tristeza sino más bien de felicidad al ver que el desgraciado que la uso como conejillo de indias para sus experimentos y la hizo sufrir, estaba muerto y sufriendo en el infierno y el causante de toda esta alegría era el hombre que ahora mismo la abrazaba con firmeza y amor, Anko volteo a verlo nuevamente –"Naru-kun eres increíble, no sabes lo feliz que me hiciste en este momento." – Dijo Anko con un tenue sonrojo en el rostro –"oye yo haría lo que fuera por ti Anko-chan y por todas las demás chicas." – dijo naruto con una sonrisa, sonrojando un poco más a anko.

Anko se levantó de la cama para dirigirse a la puerta y trancar para que nadie entrara y seguidamente hacer algunos sellos de manos para insonorizar toda la habitación por lo que estaba a punto de ocurrir.

Naruto vio extraño la acción de anko –"anko-chan ¿Qué haces?" – pregunto muy confundido naruto –"Naru-kun lo que vamos a hacer hoy, pensaba hacerlo, como tu regalo de cumpleaños, pero a raíz de todo lo que has hecho por mí, he decidido darte en este momento, algo que es muy importante para cualquier mujer." – Respondía anko sumamente sonrojada, naruto sabia para donde iban las cosas pero prefirió, dejarla continuar –"ahora mismo quiero que tomes mi primera vez Naru-kun." – Dijo anko sonrojada hasta los codos –"¿estas segura de eso anko-chan?" – pregunto naruto por si en algún momento anko se retractaba.

Sin decir nada anko beso apasionadamente a naruto dejando al pobre rubio totalmente embobado –"eso responde a tu pregunta Naru-kun." – Dijo anko con una pícara sonrisa, naruto simplemente asintió.

 **Inicio del Lemon**

Naruto y anko volvieron a besarse dejando todo atisbo de razón, descansando en la parte más recóndita de su subconsciente dejándose llevar por la lujuria y la pasión del momento, el beso comenzó a tornarse más intenso aumentando aún más la lujuria de la pareja.

En un atisbo de picardía naruto apretó el gran y carnoso trasero de anko sorprendiéndola mucho sacándole un gemido a anko –"uhmmm Naru-kun pervertido." – Dijo en tono seductor anko –"de quien es la culpa." – dijo naruto sin dejar de masajear el trasero de anko sacándole más gemidos a la domadora de serpientes –"me declaro culpable."- dijo anko quitándose su gabardina café, dejándola solo con su falda corta y su camisa de malla metálica, dejando ver a naruto un sujetador negro que apenas cubrían los pechos copa D casi DD de anko, los cuales apenas eran cubiertos con el sostén antes mencionado.

Igualmente anko le quito la camisa gris a naruto admirando el muscular y definido torso de naruto anko se relamió los labios ante lo que estaba viendo –"mira no más, en ese cuerpazo ya no queda nada de grasa de bebe, ahora eres todo un adonis Naru-kun." – Decía anko pícaramente seductora –"me declaro culpable." – dijo naruto del mismo modo, para en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, recostar a anko en la cama.

Anko no tuvo tiempo de decir absolutamente nada, cuando naruto volvió a besarla y comenzar a masajear una de las nubes que anko tenía por pechos –"jhm… jhm te gustan mi pechos verdad Naru-kun." – Decía anko perdida completamente en la lujuria, naruto rápidamente asintió a lo que anko sonrió –"eres honesto eso me gusta, déjame ayudarte."- dijo anko quitándose su camisa de tela de malla, para en el mismo momento quitándose de un tirón el sostén negro que bolo por la habitación.

 **BOING**

Fue el sonido más hermoso que naruto escucho en toda su vida, ya que ese fue lo que escucho cuando anko se arrancó el sostén dejando sus pechos a su merced –"adelante Naru-kun mis niñas son todas tuyas." – dijo anko mientras se tomaba los pechos para reafirmar lo que decía, haciéndolos ver aún más grandes de los que ya eran.

Naruto con el mayor cuidado del mundo tomo el pecho derecho de anko –" _joder es tan suave como un malvavisco." –_ se decía a si mismo mientras comenzaba a masajear el pecho izquierdo de anko sintiéndolo igual de suave –"jhm… Naru-kun, me gusta que seas gentil, pero si quieres chuparlos puedes hacerlo, mis niñas son todas tuyas." – decía anko entre pequeños gemidos por el tacto de su novio en sus pechos.

Naruto sin rechistar llevo a su boca el pezón rosa del pecho izquierdo a su boca comenzando a chuparlo y morderlo con sumo cuidado –"jhm… jhmm… sigue Naru-kun se siente increíble." – decía anko abrazando la cabeza de naruto para que no dejara de chupar sus pechos, naruto rápidamente comenzó a pellizcar el pezón del pecho derechos llenando más de placer a anko.

 **Diez Minutos Después**

Diez minutos llevaba naruto chupando los enormes pechos de anko, mientras esta se acercaba más y más a un orgasmo –"NARU-KUN". – grito en éxtasis total al sentir un poderoso orgasmo que casi la desmaya, dejándola tendida en la cama respirando pesadamente –"para no tener experiencia en esto Naru-kun se sintió tan bien, que me sentí en el cielo." – Decía anko con una sonrisa boba y una tenue capa de sudor cubrir su cuerpo –"es gracias a tus consejo anko-chan." – Dijo naruto que aún se encontraba en trance viendo el escultural cuerpo de su novia –"bueno por seguir al pie de la letras mis consejos, es momento de una recompensa Naru-kun." – dijo anko tumbando a naruto en la cama, para posarse entre las piernas del mismo.

Anko palpaba el enorme bulto de naruto sobre su pantalón –"al parecer mini naru-kun quiere conocerme, pues no lo hare esperar." – decía anko mientras quitaba tanto pantalón como bóxer de naruto llevándose la sorpresa de su vida –"LA PUTA MADRE, COMO SE SUPONE QUE TODO ESO ENTRE EN MI." – decía anko en completo chock al ver el pene de su novio que casi las once pulgadas –"AL DIABLO ME SAQUE LA LOTERIA, A COMER." – dijo anko bajo la mirada de un muy confundido naruto.

Antes de que el joven y afortunado rubio, se cayó abruptamente al sentir la lengua de anko, comenzar a lamer desde la base hasta la punta de su pene, sacándole algunos gruñidos de placer –"oooh a Naru-kun le gusta, tranquilo amor ahora mismo te enviare al cielo." – dijo anko dándole un beso en la punta, para después comenzar a engullirla lo cual le era un poco difícil, por el tamaño de la vara que naruto tenía por pene.

Finalmente anko engullo por completo el pene de naruto comenzando la felación con calma para hacer sentir bien a su novio con paciencia –"jumm eso se siente increíble." – decía naruto por el placer que le estaba dando anko la cual sonrió como pudo para seguir con su trabajo oral.

En un minuto anko arropo el pene de naruto entre sus pechos, para llenar más de placer a naruto, el cual tomo la cabeza de anko, para hacer de la felación más profunda, sacándole algunas lágrimas a anko, ya no podía respirar muy bien, pero no dejaría de darle placer a su novio porque lo estaba disfrutando mucho y los gemidos que daba naruto le decían que estaba haciendo un muy buen trabajo.

 **Diez Minutos Después**

Anko seguía con su trabajo oral con más rapidez que sentía como el pene de naruto se hinchaba entre sus pechos y su boca –"ANKO-CHAN:" – rugió naruto en un fuerte gemido mientras toma la cabeza de anko la cual se sorprendió mucho por la corrida de naruto, la cual comenzó a tragar como podía, pero al ser demasiada no pudo y termino sacando el pene de naruto de su boca mientras tosía un poco –"Naru-kun te corriste tanto que casi me ahogo." – Dijo anko mientras veía que tenía rastros de la corrida de naruto en sus pechos también, los cuales limpio y tomo con mucho gusto –"Naru-kun aste responsable, porque cuando termine esto, posiblemente me conviertas en una ninfómana." – Decía anko quitándose la falda y bragas negras mientras apoyaba las manos en la pared, mientras dejaba su trasero a la merced de naruto –"Naru-kun trae a mini Naru-kun y reclámame como tuya." – decía seductoramente anko.

Naruto coloco la punta de su pene en la vagina de anko la cual se estremeció por el toque en su zona intima –"¿puede anko-chan?" – pregunto naruto a anko la cual se voltio y beso con amor a naruto para sonreírle después –"anda Naru-kun toma mi primera vez." – respondió anko con una bella sonrisa.

Lentamente naruto comenzó a penetrar a anko, la cual se mordía un dedo para aguantar el dolor que sentía, mientras naruto la penetraba, naruto llego al himen de anko, la cual asintió en afirmación nuevamente y con un leve empujón naruto le quito la virginidad a anko –"KYA." – grito anko al sentir el dolor por perder la virginidad, mientras de su vagina comenzaba a brotar sangre –"¿estás bien anko-chan?" – Pregunto notablemente preocupado naruto -"no te preocupes Naru-kun la primera vez de una chica siempre duele, solo dame un minuto para acostumbrarme al monstruo que me metiste." – respondió anko mientras se le escapaban algunas lágrimas.

Anko voltio a ver a naruto para sonreírle dándole luz verde para comenzar a moverse, naruto asintió comenzando a moverse despacio para no lastimar más a anko –"agradezco nuevamente que seas gentil conmigo, pero puedes moverte más rápido." – decía anko con una sonrisa, a lo cual naruto también sonrió –"esto va a estar bueno." – dijo anko con emoción al momento en que naruto comenzó a embestirla con velocidad y fuerza –"SI JODER DE ESTO HABLO." – gritaba en éxtasis anko al sentir que su novio casi la estaba pariendo en dos.

Naruto tomo por la cintura a anko, comenzando a penetrarla con más profundidad y velocidad –"MALDICION NARU-KUN DEMA MAS FUERTE." – gritaba en éxtasis total anko, mientras su mente se quedaba en blanco.

Rápidamente anko estaba sobre naruto cabalgándolo como si no hubiera un mañana –"MAS FUERTE NARU-KUN." – gritaba de placer anko al momento que naruto la penetraba con más fuerza –"anko-chan, ya no puedo más." – Decía naruto en un esfuerzo por no correrse antes que su novia –"juntos Naru-kun, corrámonos juntos." – Decía anko con una sonrisa besando apasionadamente a naruto –"ANKO-CHAN, NARU-KUN." – gritaron al unísono mientras se corrían al mismo tiempo, naruto llenando por completo el útero de anko, mientras la mujer temblaba un poco.

 **Fin del Lemon**

Anko se encontraba acostada mientras apoyaba la cabeza en el musculoso pecho de naruto –"Naru-kun eso fue increíble, aun me tiemblan las piernas." – Decía anko abrazándose más a naruto –"lo siento creo que me deje llevar." – Decía naruto sonriendo como solo él sabe hacerlo –"no tienes por qué retenerte Naru-kun, cuando quieras siempre puedes dármelo y yo lo aceptare gustosa." - dijo anko besando la mejilla de naruto –"hay que descansar anko-chan en dos días regresamos a la aldea." – decía naruto abrazando la cintura de anko, la cual aún seguía desnuda solo cubierta por la manta, anko asintió besando a naruto para volver a apoyarse en su pecho y dormirse.

 **Tejados apartados del Motel**

En uno de los tejados se encontraban un par de gatas pervertidas mientras se autosatisfacían después de presenciar lo que paso entre naruto y anko –"lo viste kuroka ne-san." – Decía hanekawa mientras se seguía tocando –"si hanekawa ne-sama este chico la tiene muy grande." – Decía hanekawa tocándose también –"es un hecho ne-san tenemos que hacer nuestro debut antes de lo esperado." – dijo kuroka a lo que hanekawa sonrió de forma pervertida al imaginarse el encuentro con su futuro esposo.

 **Bueno aquí queda este capítulo lleno de zukuelncia, más pronto de lo que creen llegara el siguiente cap, donde el par de gatas pervertidas conocerán a naruto (cristo), espérenlo con paciencia.**

 **Integrantes Nuevas para el Harem de Naruto.**

 **Saeko Busujima.**

 **Erza Escarlet.**

 **Tayuya Uzumaki.**

 **Albedo (como invocación papus)**

 **Kuroka Toujo**

 **Tsubasa Hanekawa (modo gata)**

 **Si lo desean pueden dejar sugerencias para el harem de naruto sin más yo fui GohanSayajin9 hasta la próxima…**

Capítulo 18: naruto vs kuroka y Hanekawa


End file.
